Harry's Dirty Little Secret
by Hissha
Summary: Harry Potter, célèbre joueur de Quidditch, est un homme qui aime les plaisirs libertins. Quand soudainement de multiples plaintes pour abandon de paternité sont déposées, le Ministère impose une sanction draconienne. Harry se retrouve vendu aux enchères avec l'obligation d'épouser le plus offrant. Draco Malfoy est le plus offrant... Mais Harry n'a pas dit son dernier mot... TRAD
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour à tous, voici une nouvelle traduction sur l'univers d'Harry Potter. Ceci est une histoire __**YAOI**__, alors pour ceux qui ne sont pas à l'aise avec ce genre de relation entre deux hommes, veuillez cliquer sur la petite croix en haut à droite de l'écran_

_L'histoire appartient à __**cdraco**__ qui m'a gentiment autorisé à la traduire. Si l'envie vous en prends, vous pouvez lui envoyer quelques messages si vous appréciez son histoire, cela lui fera certainement plaisir._

_Sachez ensuite que ceci est une histoire se déroulant dans un Univers Alternatif, de sorte que Voldemort n'a jamais existé et que le Harry de cette histoire n'est pas celui des livres au niveau du caractère et de la célébrité._

_De plus, le couple principal est le __**Harry x Draco**__, avec l'habituel __**Ron x Hermione**__ en fond et aussi un __**Percy x Olivier. **_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez autant cette histoire que je l'ai fait. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires ou remarque si vous en avez._

_Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture._

_Hissha_

* * *

**Harry's Dirty Little Secret **

**Chapitre 1**

**By cdraco**

« - Quoi ? » S'exclama Harry dans le récepteur de son téléphone portable.

« - Je pensais que ce serait le mieux si tu l'apprenais de moi : j'ai signé la pétition également. »

« - Ginny, pourquoi m'appelles-tu si tôt ? » Se plaignit-il.

« - Il est quatorze heures, Harry. » Fut sa réponse plutôt sèche.

« - C'est trop tôt... » Insista-t-il.

« - Nuit agitée, hein ? » Demanda-t-elle pudiquement.

« - Cela permet de mieux jouer un rôle important. »

Elle continua comme s'il n'avait jamais parlé. « - Tu ferais mieux d'être plus prudent avec ta dernière aventure, Harry. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle se joigne à la pétition aussi. »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Ginny ? Je suis fatigué et je suis juste sortie avec elle. »

« - Il semblerait que ta semence a pris racine dans les nombreux ventres célibataires dont tu es l'objet de poursuite. »

« - Quoi ! » Son cri fit se retourner sa conquête de la nuit dernière dans son sommeil. « - D'accord, explique Ginny. »

« - Tu te souviens de Daniel ? »

« - Qui ? »

« - Le blond à la fête d'anniversaire de Seamus... »

« - Non... »

« - Il travaille à la Gazette... »

« - Non... »

« - Il avait de beaux yeux violets... »

« - J'ai dit que je ne me souvenais pas, Ginny ! » Dit-il, frustré.

« - Tu as dit qu'il t'avait fait une profonde pipe d'enfer et qu'il faisait des choses amusantes avec sa langue. » Dit-elle, impassible.

« - Oh, ouais... ! Je me souviens de lui ! » Il sourit de satisfaction, se rappelant leur rencontre dans les toilettes du restaurant.

« - Hé ! Avant de commencer à te masturber, laisse-moi finir. » Dit-elle en connaissance de cause.

« - Je n'ai pas besoin de me branler, Ginny. J'ai des gens qui seraient heureux de s'en charger pour moi... » Fit-il d'une voix suggestive.

« - J'en suis certaine, ce qui fait partie du problème. Il semblerait que Daniel utilise sa grande bouche pour d'autres choses aussi. Certaines personnes ont déposé une plainte au Ministère pour abandon de paternité et exiger une pension de ta part pour les enfants. Il semblerait que ton petit-ami l'a découvert et ça fait la première page de la Gazette. »

« - C'est impossible ! Les enfants ne sont pas les miens ! » Nia-t-il.

« - Cela sonne bien, Harry, je t'ai presque cru. » Rigola-t-elle, puis elle redevint sérieuse. « - Tu ferais mieux d'en parler à Ron et Hermione et te trouver un avocat, mais ça me semble mal parti. »

« - Ginny... »

« - Appelle Hermione. » Et elle raccrocha.

* * *

« - Harry James Potter, à quoi pensais-tu ! » S'écria Hermione en le foudroyant du regard.

« - Hermione, calme-toi. C'est probablement quelqu'un qui veut plus que ce qu'il a obtenu et veut se venger. » Essaya-t-il de la rassurer.

« - Vingt c'est juste quelqu'un ? »

« - Vingt c'est juste quelqu'un ? » Répéta-t-il en regardant Ron d'un air interrogateur, mais le roux haussa juste les épaules.

« - Harry, jusqu'à présent une vingtaine de personnes ont signé la pétition qui est jointe à la plainte principale ! »

« - Putain ! Je ne savais pas que tu t'étais fait autant de monde, mon pote ! » S'exclama Ron avec une expression émerveillé, et il toussota d'un air gêné quand sa femme le regarda en plissant les yeux.

« - C'est grave, Ron. Harry, je ne peux pas croire que tu as été aussi irresponsable ! »

« - J'ai utilisé des sorts de protection, Hermione, j'ai toujours fait en sorte de les jeter sur mes partenaires avant que nous fassions quoi que ce soit. » Son énervement commençait à augmenter alors qu'il tentait de garder une voix calme.

« - Apparemment, pas pour chacune de tes... conquêtes. » Fit-elle en crachant presque le dernier mot.

« - A chaque fois, Hermione ! Ne dis pas ça comme si c'était un hobby dégoûtant ! Je tiens à préciser que nous avons simplement profité l'un de l'autre ! » Hurla-t-il en retour.

« - Harry, elle ne voulait pas dire ça comme ça, mon pote. Elle a travaillé toute la matinée pour t'aider avec ça. » Rassura Ron à son ami. « - Tu es seulement inquiète, n'est-ce pas Hermione ? »

« - Il a raison. Je suis désolée, Harry, mais ce n'est pas bon. Certaines personnes qui figurent sur la liste sont mariées. Je m'attends à ce que les époux bafoués déposent leurs demandes de divorces assez tôt. »

Quand elle ne reçut aucune réponse de lui mis à part un visage blanc, elle fut tentée de lui tordre le cou.

Elle commença à expliquer lentement. « - Le monde des sorcier est extrêmement prude : les valeurs familiales sont importantes. Ces liaisons extra-conjugales ne vont pas aider ton cas, Harry. D'autant plus que s'il est prouvé que ces enfants sont bien les tiens, il est de ta responsabilité de fournir un soutien monétaire. »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, mon pote. Tout ira bien, tu verras. » Essaya de rassurer Ron en donnant une tape dans le dos de son ami en s'asseyant à sa gauche.

« - Cela est rassurant venant de l'homme qui m'accusait d'être 'Une Femme Ecarlate'. » Murmura sa femme d'un ton abattu avant de les rejoindre sur le canapé et de poser sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry.

_À suivre..._


	2. Chapitre 2

**_sakura-okasan :_ **_Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que ce premier chapitre t'ai plu. La suite est juste en dessous, alors je te souhaite une bonne lecture._

_**Shaddow :** Ravie que cette 'mise en bouche' t'ai plu, lol. J'espère que tu adoreras autant la suite que réserve cette histoire. Merci pour ta review.  
_

_**Claire :** Alors pour commencer, merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir de voir que ça te plait. Cette histoire va comporter au total 29 chapitres. Et ça tu peux le dire, Harry est vraiment dans la panade et n'est pas près à s'en sortir...  
_

* * *

**Harry's Dirty Little Secret**

**Chapitre 2 **

**By cdraco**

Harry jouait avec le col de sa nouvelle robe qu'Hermione lui avait forcé d'acheter. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués en arrière et maintenu provisoirement en place par un tube presque entier de gel et un sortilège de tenu. Il se trouvait présentement assit devant certains membres officiels du Ministère, attendant la décision concernant son cas. Il était convaincu qu'ils avaient lancé un sort de surchauffe dans la salle pour le rendre nerveux et il s'était lancé un sortilège de refroidissement en attendant son avocat.

« - Monsieur Potter, comment expliquez-vous ces trente-cinq accusations d'abandon de paternité contre vous ? »

« - En fait, votre honneur, il y en a seulement que huit, tous les autres ont refusé à se soumettre à des tests pour prouver que je suis le père. » Déclara Harry en souriant innocemment à celui qui était à la tête du conseil.

« - Ce méprit flagrant pour la responsabilité est exactement ce qui a entrainé la détérioration morale de notre monde. Vous rendez-vous compte de combien de conjoints ont déposé une demande de divorce ? Tout cela parce qu'ils ont des enfants aux yeux verts, ou des cheveux indomptables ou tout autre signe qui pourrait même être une _allusion_ qu'ils ne sont pas leur géniteur ! »

Un autre sorcier parla. « - Monsieur Potter, nous n'allons pas attendre les résultats de ces tests de paternité. Quel que soit le résultat, nous avons convenu, qu'en raison de votre notoriété, votre manque de moralité a été jugé inacceptable. Chaque personne divorcée est venue ici pour réclamer une somme de 150 galions afin de subvenir à leurs besoins et ceux de leur progéniture. Afin de rembourser les nombreux frais engagés envers ces sorciers et sorcières, nous allons procéder à une vente aux enchères publique et vous serez marié au plus offrant. Nous espérons, Monsieur Potter, que la vie conjugale servira à vous aider à mûrir et devenir un sorcier responsable. »

Soudainement, les lumières de la salle se mirent à clignoter et les membres du conseil commencèrent à trembler. Une cacophonie de cri se fit entendre ici et là alors que des objets commençait à voler dans les airs.

* * *

« - Il n'y a pas d'autres choix, Harry ! » Dit Hermione en refermant un gros livre avec résignation.

Harry faisait les cent pas dans la salle, tentant de garder le reste de son self-control. Après ce qui s'était passé dans la salle d'audience, le Magenmagot l'avait averti qu'une autre agression de ce genre ne ferait qu'empirer la situation.

_« __Comment diable__ pourrait-ce être pire ? »_ Pensa Harry avec colère.

« - C'est vrai, Harry. Ils ont utilisé une vielle loi archaïque, mais il n'y a aucun moyen de s'en défaire. Tu vas devoir épouser celui qui misera le plus. Il parait que mêmes ceux qui ont subi le préjudice d'infidélité pourront participer afin de rétablir la justice par ce mariage. »

« - Donc, je suis vendu en esclavage ? »

« - En mariage, Harry. » Corrigea Hermione.

« - C'est la même chose. » Répondit-il rapidement.

« - Ce n'est pas un contrat très perturbant, mon pote. Tout ce que tu auras à faire, c'est de te marier et vivre avec cette personne. » Tenta de réconforter Ron.

« - Que veux-tu dire, Ron ? » Demanda Harry en s'arrêtant pour regarder son ami.

Ron haussa les épaules. « - C'est un mariage de convenance. Outre la consommation initiale, il n'y a rien qui dit que tu ne peux pas vivre ta propre vie, puis demander le divorce. »

« - Ouais, mais Harry ne fera pas ça en tant qu'homme marié. » Fit valoir Hermione. « - Et le Ministère ne lui accordera pas le divorce. »

« - Le Ministère peut me forcer à me marier, mais je vais leur faire regretter. » Leur assura Harry avec un sourire. « - Celui qui va m'acheter cherchera à tout prix à obtenir le divorce. »

* * *

« - Hermione ? »

« - Oui ? »

Ron secoua la tête d'un air consterné.

« - Je trouve que tu prends cela trop bien, je m'attendais à ce que tu protestes. De dire qu'il faut lutter contre le Ministère pour qu'ils ne dictent pas nos vies et tous ces trucs que tu sors pour la SALE. »

« - Est-ce vraiment si mauvais ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

« - Hermione, tu ne vas pas rester les bras croisés et laisser tout cela se produire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle lui lança un regard indigné. « - J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, Ronald. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux.

« - Penses-tu vraiment qu'il est heureux ? »

Ron ne répondit pas, il savait que sa femme n'avait pas besoin de réponse.

« - Penses-tu que quelqu'un avec l'éducation d'Harry finirait par vouloir faire des enfants qui grandiraient sans leur père ? »

« - Tu penses qu'il désire vraiment la vie d'un homme marié ? »

« - Je pense que cela pourrait être bon pour lui. J'espère juste qu'il obtiendra un bon partenaire. »

« - J'espère qu'il sera beau, riche et pas un abruti total. » Ajouta Ron.

* * *

« - Tu vas lancer une enchère ? »

« - Non. » Répondit Draco depuis son fauteuil.

« - Tu ne le feras pas ? » Demanda le Serpentard à la peau foncée d'une voix incrédule.

« - Non, je vais envoyer quelqu'un l'acheter pour moi. »

Cette déclaration ridicule provoqua un petit rire à Blaise.

« - Tu ne me crois pas ? »

« - Je sais que tu vas l'acheter, je ne peux pas attendre de voir la tête qu'il fera lorsque tu te présenteras au Ministère à la place de ton employé. »

Draco coinça doucement sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. « - J'imagine que sa réaction sera très satisfaisante. »

« - La nuit de noce aussi, je l'espère. Une première fois doit être mémorable ! »

Blaise s'écarta alors qu'un vase cher frôlait son oreille avant de partir se briser contre le mur derrière lui.

« - Draco, c'est de ta faute. Il saura que tu es aussi intacte que McGonagall et il va prendre le contrôle. »

« - Non, je suis le seul qui aura le contrôle, il sera forcé d'être dans le rôle du dominé et il se soumettra à moi. » Répliqua Draco avec une moue, ses yeux brillant de colère.

« - Il le remarquera et il sera convaincu que tu t'es préservé pour lui. »

« - Je ne me suis pas préservé pour lui ! » Nia Draco avec véhémence.

« - Peut-être... mais quand il te pénétrera et qu'il sentira l'étroitesse virginal, il comprendra à coup sûr. À moins que tu changes d'avis au sujet de ma proposition. » Continua l'autre Serpentard.

Draco sortit de sa stupeur quand il sentit un souffle chaud contre sa joue et le corps de Blaise s'appuyait contre son côté gauche.

« - Retourne à ta place et ne plaisante pas sur... ce qui est sérieux. » Dit-il d'un ton neutre.

« - Je suis sérieux. » Murmura tristement Blaise.

« - J'ai besoin de parler à ma mère. » Décida finalement le blond.

« - Parle-lui donc de ce gâchis que tu es en train de faire. »

Draco fronça les sourcils en regardant son ami. « - Ma mère comprend mes intentions. Peux-tu le faire aussi ? »

Blaise regarda le jeune héritier Malfoy quitter la pièce pour aller demander conseil à sa chère mère.

La rumeur courait que Lucius avait été infidèle et que Lady Malfoy avait eu vent de cela. Personne ne savait quelle avait été sa réaction exacte, mais Lucius avait gardé ses distances dans l'éducation de Draco, ce qui expliquait que Draco était un peu vieux-jeu et avait quelques notions romantiques.

* * *

Draco se précipita dans les escaliers dans l'espoir de rattraper sa mère avant qu'elle parte chez quelqu'un pour le thé de l'après-midi. Il était trop occupé à penser à son problème qu'il ne remarqua pas la silhouette qui descendait les marches jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent en collision.

Son père lui saisit les bras pour le stabiliser et Draco hocha légèrement la tête. « - Merci, Père. Excuse-moi. » Draco le contourna après que Lucius l'ait lâché.

« - Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent pour que tu me piétines presque ? »

Draco laissa échapper un soupir de frustration. « - Voir Mère. » Il attendit ce qui serait à coup sûr une réponse sardonique et ne fut pas déçu.

« - Tu passes trop de temps accroché aux jupes de ta mère, j'avais pensé que tu abandonnerais cette fâcheuse habitude en grandissant. »

Draco sourit, dévoilant ses dents blanches. « - Nous avons tous nos mauvaises habitudes. Après tout, tu te faufiles sous chaque jupe que tu croises et tout le monde te laisse faire. » Draco haussa les épaules, feignant l'innocence. « - Enfin, tout le monde sauf ta femme. »

Il se retourna, faisant gonfler sa robe d'une façon qui aurait rendu Snape fier et continua son chemin.

Draco frappa rapidement à la porte de la chambre de sa mère et attendit qu'elle l'invite à entrer.

« - Bonjour mon chéri. » Narcissa accueillit avec amour son fils unique.

« - Bonjour maman. » Draco sourit, mais ne bougea pas du pas de la porte.

« - Tu as parlé avec ton père ? » Devina-t-elle en voyant son expression sur son visage fatigué.

« - Nous avons échangé quelques mots. » Répondit-il évasivement. « - Mais je ne suis pas venu pour parler de ça. J'ai besoin de ton aide. » Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers la femme blonde. « - Il s'agit d'un garçon. »

_À suivre..._


	3. Chapitre 3

_**juju :** Ravie que cette histoire te plaise. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture pour la suite._

_**bmw :** Contente que tu trouves ce début prometteur. J'espère que tu continueras a aimer au fils des prochains chapitres. Merci pour ta review._

_**Shaddow :** Ah c'est sûr que les chapitres ne sont pas longs, je comprends ta frustration. Bien sûr que Draco s'est préservé pour lui (même s'il refuse de se l'avouer) et pour découvrir la tête d'Harry devant son acheteur, je te propose de lire juste en dessous. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture._

* * *

**Harry's Dirty Little Secret**

**Chapitre 3**

**By cdraco**

Il n'assista pas à la vente aux enchères. Ça n'avait pas d'importance de qui serait 'l'heureux' gagnant, le résultat serait le même. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il devrait consommer son mariage et passer ensuite ses jours et ses nuits en enfer.

Il utilisa un Portoloin avec Ron et Hermione pour arriver à l'endroit où la cérémonie aurait lieu. L'homme qui l'accueillit une fois qu'il arriva, avait l'air d'être l'homme le plus ennuyeux du monde. Harry compara son visage à celui d'un avocat ou d'un comptable, un teint terne avec de petites lunettes arrondies devant des yeux bleus pâles.

Il se saisit de la robe noire qui lui fut offert sans protestation et la revêtit. La potion calmante qu'il avait prise avant de venir semblait faire son effet.

Harry s'avança dans l'allée et fut surpris de voir son ex-futur mari debout à côté de Blaise Zabini. Il essaya d'attirer l'attention de Ron et Hermione à sa gauche, mais leurs yeux étaient rivés devant eux.

Dire qu'il fut surpris de voir son ancien camarade de classe en tenu de mariage serait un euphémisme. Il se souvenait parfaitement bien de sa rencontre avec l'ange qu'était Draco Malfoy chez Madame Guipure à l'âge de onze ans. Il l'avait regardé tourner sur lui-même en s'admirant dans le miroir avec un petit sourire adorable.

Il se souvenait du sourire éclatant que Draco lui avait lancé et comment il s'était présenté avec un aplomb bien entrainé provenant d'une éducation privilégié. Les remarques désobligeantes qu'il avait faites à Ron, plus tard dans le train avait finalement abouti petit à petit à une rivalité entre eux.

Harry l'avait connu assez longtemps pour voir ses traits perdre leurs courbes enfantines et prendre des angles adultes, mais durant ces six dernières années, il semblait avoir encore grandi.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que Harry ne dit rien ? » Chuchota fortement Ron.

« - Je l'ai expliqué tout à l'heure : il ne sera pas en mesure de dire quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce que le mariage soit terminé et que l'employé chargé de cela le libère du sortilège de silence. »

Harry lança un sourire reconnaissant à Hermione d'avoir dit l'explication à haute voix pour qu'il entende aussi.

Il se détendit un peu. Pendant un moment fou, il avait pensé qu'il avait perdu la voix en voyant Malfoy de toutes les personnes. Le Ministère était vraiment sérieux avec cette affaire : lui jeter un sortilège de silence, mettre des Aurors en poste à toutes les entrées et tout cela pour s'assurer que tout se déroule bien.

La cérémonie elle-même sembla passer rapidement. Des cercles furent dessinés au sol et un sortilège leur avait été lancé, tissant entre eux une sorte de lumière dorée. Les brins de couleur s'enroulèrent autour d'eux et s'entrelacèrent jusqu'à fusionnés et devenir une lueur dorée. Harry ne s'intéressa pas les incantations qui s'élevèrent peu après. Il se concentra plutôt sur l'homme en face de lui, admirant la façon dont la lumière illuminait son visage jusqu'à ce qu'elle se dissipe en même temps que les incantations s'arrêtèrent.

Après que tout eut disparu, le blond se pencha pour signer le document devant lui, puis Harry signa à son tour. Ils reçurent des anneaux de mariage en titane : celui de Draco était plus fin, avec un tout petit diamant incrusté sur la surface alors que celui d'Harry était un peu plus épais avec l'emblème de la famille Malfoy incroyablement gravé dessus.

L'employé fit ensuite signe aux Aurors et ils escortèrent Harry hors de la salle principale vers une petite porte cachée qui menait à l'extérieur. Les rayons de la lune fut la seule lumière fournie alors qu'ils avançaient vers la salle où leur mariage serait consommé.

« - Alors, maintenant il faut que tu payes pour ton plaisir, Malfoy ? » Railla Harry dès que la porte se referma derrière eux et qu'il fut capable de parler.

« - Seulement si tu te considères comme un Malfoy prostitué. » Répondit Draco avec une tranquillité digne.

« - Je ne suis pas un Malfoy. »

« - Eh bien, maintenant tu en es un par le mariage. »

« - Est-ce que tu vas jouer à Madame Potter ? » Harry sourit de satisfaction à la rougeur qui se propagea sur le visage de son 'mari'.

Cette moue à peine retenue et l'expression indignée sur le visage du blond était trop précieux pour les mots. Il avait déjà remarqué à quel point le blond était attrayant à l'époque où ils étaient à l'école, mais il avait toujours pensé que le blond le haïssait et ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui.

« - Alors, pourquoi as-tu enchéri, Malfoy ? » Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Draco fit courir ses yeux gris le long du corps d'Harry, faisant semblant de réfléchir à la question.

« - Tu es un riche joueur de Quidditch, tu as une silhouette musclé, tes genoux ne sont pas bosselé et tu as de bonnes dents. » Termina-t-il avec un rapide coup d'œil à la mâchoire d'Harry.

« - De bonnes dents ? Que suis-je, un cheval ? » Se moqua Harry.

Sa bonne humeur rendait ses yeux émeraude plus lumineux et cela fit presque sourire Draco en réponse avant qu'il se souvienne des conseils de sa mère et qu'il reprenne d'un ton plus détaché.

« - Il faut être sûr d'acheter des choses de qualité. Tu es le sorcier le plus éligible depuis sept ans. La population semble être d'accord que tu es le bon parti et j'ai toujours possédé ce que tout le monde veut... »

Le sourire disparu du visage d'Harry et il eut une expression colérique.

« - Alors, comment ça marche ? Nous devons baiser, pas vrai ? » Il saisit la manche du blond et le tira vers lui jusqu'à ce que son corps soit contre le sien.

Draco retint sa colère en voyant l'expression brute d'Harry et se promit que le brun mangerait ses mots plus tard.

Harry fut satisfait de sentir quelque chose de dur contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de la différence de hauteur. C'était trop haut pour que ce soit l'excitation de Malfoy.

Il réalisa alors qu'il s'agissait de la baguette de Malfoy qui était pressée contre lui quand il l'entendit murmurer un sort. Une sensation de picotement se propagea dans tout son corps et il eut l'impression d'être rapidement nettoyé.

Il saisit les épaules minces de son agresseur et les serra.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Recurvite. »

« - Recurvite ?! Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'ai des parasites moldu, Malfoy ? » Il le secoua légèrement, essayant d'amener son esprit dans la conversation.

« - Tu n'as pas pu rivaliser avec les Weasley en ce qui concerne la reproduction en restant chaste. Qui sait quel genre de choses tu as pu ramasser. » Il continua à l'expression stupéfaite d'Harry. « - Et je préfère ne pas toucher quelqu'un ayant fourniqué avec un Weasley sans le désinfecter en premier. »

« - Je n'ai jamais touché l'un des Weasley. » Dit Harry en saisissant le col de Draco alors qu'il ne voyait pas la mâchoire du blond se détendre. « - Tu sens bon. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Harry, le regardant sans reculer.

« - Euh... c'est Armani. » Répondit-il, faisant des efforts pour dissimuler sa nervosité.

« - C'est drôle que tu utilises des choses moldues... » Harry éloigna son nez du cou du blond alors qu'il sentait un autre mystérieux parfum provenant de l'endroit où ses propres mains reposaient sur les épaules de Malfoy. « - Pourquoi dois-je sentir la menthe poivrée ? »

« - C'est le sort de rafraichissement. »

« - Hmm. » Marmonna-t-il. Presque pour lui-même, il ajouta : « - Est-ce qu'il y a un goût de menthe poivrée ? » Il fit courir sa langue sur une petite parcelle de sa peau. « - Ca l'a. » Il regarda sa main, puis Draco. « - Est-ce que le goût de menthe poivrée est partout ? » Draco sentit avec un frisson qui se propagea dans tout son corps.

« - Tu es tellement commun, Potter. » Draco le repoussa un peu, déglutissant difficilement au commentaire suggestif.

« - Ecoute Malfoy. Pourquoi ne pas en finir avec ça. Ils doivent probablement nous écouter de l'autre côté de la porte ou peut-être même qu'ils nous observent... » Il attira de nouveau Draco dans ses bras.

« - Personne ne regarde, Potter. N'as-tu pas écouté le sorcier qui a fait la cérémonie ? »

« - Non, j'étais trop occupé à te regarder. »

La réponse de Draco fut coupée alors qu'Harry posait ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Le baiser devint passionné et Harry eut envie de sentir la chair nue qu'il pouvait sentir à travers la robe de Draco. Les mains d'Harry se chargèrent alors de déboutonner la robe de Draco. S'impatientant, il porta ses doigts au niveau de son col et déchira le vêtement d'un coup sec.

« - Cela coûte cher ! » Protesta Draco.

« - Tu peux te le permettre. »

Il poussa Draco vers le lit où le blond tomba en arrière, restant momentanément immobile, ce qui permit à Harry d'admirer son corps mince crémeux contre la robe qui tenait encore sur ses épaules.

Draco avait choisi de porter sa robe à la manière traditionnelle et ne portait rien du tout dessus. _« Voilà qui est commode. »_ Pensa Harry en se postant devant lui.

Il ne savait pas si Draco s'était attendu à prendre les devants, mais il n'allait pas lui donner la chance. Il retira sa propre robe, se retrouvant en jean et tee-shirt.

Il écarta les cuisses de Draco d'un geste brusque et se pencha vers son sexe, prenant en bouche le membre qui durcissait lentement. Il regarda à travers le ventre plat du blond et la poitrine définie, les yeux émeraude notant la rougeur de son visage.

Il fit traîner ses doigts à l'intérieur des cuisses du blond, s'émerveillant de leur douceur. Avec sa langue, il taquina la tête de l'érection de Draco, s'arrêtant pour aspirer la pointe. Sa main caressa la base du membre alors que sa langue continuait de taquiner le gland. Il ne perdit pas de temps et prit complètement le sexe de Draco dans sa bouche en un seul mouvement sûr. Draco ferma les yeux, surpris, alors que le plaisir continuait à l'envahir et qu'il regardait la tête d'Harry se soulever entre ses jambes.

_« Il est trop doué pour cela. Combien de plébéiens ont-ils profité de sa bouche ? »_ Pensa-t-il.

_« Au moins 35, tu te souviens ? »_ Se répondit-il lui-même sarcastiquement en se souvenant des documents judiciaires qu'il avait lus après qu'il est gagné les enchères.

Il perdit toute pensée cohérente alors que les mouvements du brun s'intensifiaient. Son corps s'arqua comme une corde à l'arc vers la bouche chaude d'Harry et il ne put pas s'empêcher de pousser un cri surpris quand il sentit un doigt recouvert de la salive d'Harry le pénétrer.

Les lèvres d'Harry lâchèrent le sexe du blond quand il entendit le petit cri. _« On dirait qu'il s'attendait pas à la sensation... peut-être que ça fait un moment. » _Pensa-t-il brièvement avant de reporter son attention sur Draco.

Le blond était assez serré. Harry sentit un resserrement familier dans sa poitrine à la pensée des anciens amants de Draco.

Harry murmura un sortilège de lubrification puis ajouta un autre doigt. Il prit son temps pour détendre le blond. Puis, le brun défit la boucle de son pantalon, abaissa sa fermeture éclair et sortit son sexe, ne prenant pas la peine de se déshabiller complètement.

Se positionnant, Harry pressa son membre devant l'intimité de Draco, le tenant doucement par la taille avant de doucement pénétrer dans son corps. Draco se souleva légèrement pour cacher son visage contre l'épaule d'Harry. Il pouvait sentir l'érection du brun en lui et il se mordit les lèvres à la brûlante sensation d'étirement. Il resserra fortement ses cuisses autour d'Harry et prit un moment pour habituer ses muscles internes, jusque-là inutilisé, au sexe qui l'envahissait.

Harry saisit plus fortement la taille de Draco, bougeant plusieurs fois en avant pour faire pénétrer son gland. Quand il fut en lui, une ruée de plaisir associé à un sentiment de magie mit ses nerfs en feu. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela avant. Il fit remonter ses mains jusqu'au dos du blond, collant leurs corps ensemble. Draco était fortement accroché à lui et il put sentir les dents du blond s'enfonçait dans son épaule, lui faisant se demande s'il ressentait la même chose.

Draco profitait précieusement du sentiment des bras de son mari autour de lui et le tenant si près. La douleur avait disparu et il bougea légèrement ses hanches, désireux de voir ce que c'était de faire l'amour.

Harry laissa échapper un gémissement et éloigna la tête de Draco de son cou pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Il abaissa de nouveau ses mains jusqu'à ses hanches puis commença à bouger. Draco bougeait légèrement en accord avec lui et Harry se questionna sur ses mouvements presque inexpérimentés.

L'autre homme était étonnamment honnête dans les réactions de son corps, ne restreignant pas ses cris de plaisir quand Harry frappa sa prostate.

Harry se redressa légèrement sur ses genoux pour bouger de plus en plus vite alors qu'ils trouvaient un rythme. Draco ouvrit et ferma la bouche sans dire un mot contre l'épaule vêtue d'Harry. Il voulut se toucher, mais la main d'Harry remplaça la sienne.

L'ancien Gryffondor ne put pas se contenir plus longtemps, le blond était enivrant. L'odeur de sa peau, les cris qui sortaient de sa bouche rouge et la façon dont son corps se crispait pour le garder à l'intérieur, tout cela réussit à rendre Harry fou. Quand il vint, Harry fut seulement conscient de la sensation chaude de la libération de Draco sur sa main avant qu'il sombre dans l'inconscience.

* * *

« - Des trois personnes présentes, c'était le mieux. » Taquina Hermione à l'intention de Ron.

« - C'est terrible. Ça n'a pas d'importance comment il est riche, il est quand même un grand connard. »

« - Il est très beau. » Renchérit Hermione.

« - Ca ne fait rien. Ça sera encore plus facile pour Harry d'éloigner Malfoy. Peux-tu l'imaginer passer plus d'une journée avec ce snob ? »

« - Tu es un homme adulte aujourd'hui, Ron. On pourrait penser que tu aurais oublié les frasques d'écoliers d'autrefois. »

« - Hermione, il a fait croire à toute l'école que Ginny et moi avions une relation... incestueuse. » Il murmura le dernier mot alors que son visage devenait cramoisi.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, se rappelant du mauvais tour de Malfoy. « - Tout le monde savait que les photos vous montrant en train de vous embrasser sur la bouche étaient truquées, personne n'a vraiment pensé que c'était vrai. »

« - Les jumeaux l'ont cru ! » Insista-t-il.

« - Tes frères t'ont taquiné un peu et je ne vois pas pourquoi on reparle de ça. »

« - De quoi d'autre veux-tu parler Hermione ? Ils sont juste à côtés, est-ce qu'on va parler du partage du lit ? De ce qui est étrange là-dedans ? Qui va faire la femme ? » Déclara Ron en faisant des gestes avec ses bras à mesure qu'il parlait.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et décida de laisser tomber. Le parchemin s'illumina brièvement en rouge alors que les signatures d'Harry et Draco brillèrent.

« - C'est fait. » Déclara l'employé chargé de la cérémonie alors qu'il enroulait le parchemin et le tendait aux Aurors. « - S'il vous plait, ramenez ceci au Ministère. La cérémonie est terminée. Les témoins peuvent partir. »

Le visage de Ron se crispa d'horreur. « - Cela signifie... qu'ils... »

« - Baisent. Ils sont en train de baiser, Weasley. » Déclara Blaise alors qu'il se levait de sa chaise et se dirigeait vers la porte. L'homme qu'ils avaient d'abord prit pour le nouveau mari d'Harry le suivit.

Hermione se demanda si elle avait imaginé l'expression fugitive de tristesse sur le visage de Blaise.

« - C'est bon. Harry se débarrassera de ce crétin assez tôt, hein Hermione ? » Lui demanda instamment Ron, suppliant que les images mentales non-désirées s'en aillent.

Hermione se souvint de l'air lubrique sur le visage d'Harry alors qu'il suivait Malfoy hors de la salle et elle pensa qu'il ferait probablement durer ce mariage pour quelques nuits encore.

Elle se souvenait également du visage rouge de Draco avant qu'il ne se cache derrière le rideau de ses cheveux quand Harry était arrivé. Elle se demanda quand exactement Draco était tombé amoureux de son ami et si ça serait suffisant pour réussir leur mariage.

Elle se mit soudainement à rire alors qu'elle réalisait la vraie cause derrière tous les 'mystérieux accidents' qui frappaient les amants d'Harry à Poudlard. Peut-être qu'elle devrait être plus inquiète que Harry survive assez longtemps pour obtenir son divorce.

_À suivre..._


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Daizy25 :** Contente que cette histoire te plaise. J'espère que tu continueras d'aimer jusqu'à la fin. Merci pour ta review._

* * *

**Harry's Dirty Little Secret**

**Chapitre 4**

**By cdraco**

Harry fut un peu désorienté quand il se réveilla, avoir de la compagnie n'était pas surprenant, mais le fait qu'il ne l'a pas repoussé l'était. Il n'aimait pas que ses partenaires de lit s'accrochent à lui dans leur sommeil, quand ses amants enroulaient leurs membres autour de son torse et ses cuisses comme pour le retenir.

Baissant les yeux, Harry vit Draco blottit contre son corps, mais c'était le bras de Harry qui tenait le corps du blond contre le sien. Il sourit à lui-même, faisant lentement glisser sa main le long du dos de Draco jusqu'à l'arrondi de ses fesses. L'odeur âcre du sexe avait disparu de sa peau et le parfum frais du savon le remplaçait.

Harry se demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait pas réveillé quand il était allé prendre une douche qui était attenante à leur petite chambre.

Des coups frappés à la porte le sortirent de sa rêverie et il prit son temps pour aller ouvrir.

« - Monsieur Potter ? » C'était une sorcière assez âgée portant une simple robe noire avec l'emblème du Ministère sur sa poitrine.

Il pouvait voir qu'elle était nerveuse alors que ses yeux évitaient son corps nu et regardaient fixement le mur derrière lui. Elle continua à le faire jusqu'à ce qu'un bruissement de drap accompagné du déplacement du corps de Draco lui fasse tourner les yeux vers le bruit. La femme rougit en voyant la silhouette de l'homme sur le lit. Harry rigola de son malaise.

« - Oui ? »

« - Je suis désolée, mais la chambre doit être ne... nettoyée de toute trace de magie et... et... »

« - Je comprends. » L'interrompit Harry, prenant pitié d'elle. « - Permettez-nous de nous rhabiller et nous partirons. »

« - Je vous remercie. Le point de transplanage est dans le hall principal. »

« - Merci. »

Il ferma la porte et s'approcha de la silhouette endormie et délicieusement abandonné sur le lit.

« - Hé, réveille-toi. »

Le blond s'agita un peu, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour se lever.

« - Allez, je dois partir. »

« - Mmm. » Gémit Draco face à l'insistance continue d'Harry pour le trainer hors du lit. « - Non. Fatigué. »

_« Mignon. »_ Pensa Harry.

Il envisagea de laisser le blond se débrouiller par lui-même, mais décida finalement le contraire.

Après avoir récupéré le reste de ses vêtements de la veille au soir, Harry trouva son jean et son t-shirt qu'il enfila et attrapa sa propre robe pour en revêtir le blond.

Il se saisit de la robe déchirée qu'il avait retirée au blond la nuit dernière, pressé qu'il avait été de voir le corps désireux de Draco dessous et la rangea.

C'était vraiment un gros dormeur. Harry glissa les bras du blond dans les manches et rabattit les pans du vêtement sur lui et boutonna rapidement quelques boutons de sorte qu'elle tombe ouverte à mi-cuisse.

Puis, prenant Draco dans ses bras, il quitta rapidement la pièce tout en ignorant les regards étonnés qu'on lui lançait.

Marchant vers le point de transplanage, il pensa à son appartement et disparut instantanément avec son mari dans les bras.

* * *

Il pouvait voir les journalistes pressaient leur nez contre le mur de la porte d'entrée du bâtiment qui était enchanté pour être invisible depuis l'intérieur, mais qui montrait seulement un mur en brique depuis l'extérieur.

Il réussit à entrer dans l'ascenseur sans incident. Prendre ses clefs dans sa poche de jean, cependant, s'avéra être une tâche plus difficile que prévu avec son baluchon. Prenant appui contre le mur, il réussit à stabiliser suffisamment Draco le temps de prendre ses clefs.

« - Stupéfiant ! » Même après l'agitation, le blond était toujours endormi, peu gêné de sa position de sommeil. Harry pouvait sentir la douce haleine chaude dans son cou, l'apaisant et l'électrisant à la fois, qui sortait de la bouche entrouverte du blond.

Il le déposa sur le lit, détachant doucement les mains qui s'étaient enroulée autour de son cou. Draco se replia sur lui-même, ce qui entrouvrit une partie de la robe et dévoila à Harry une cuisse attrayante.

Alors qu'il faisait glisser un doigt sur la peau exposée, il plissa les yeux à la vue séduisante. Décidant qu'il ne pouvait pas rejoindre le blond, il se hâta de prendre une douche.

* * *

« - Tu ne veux pas savoir comment ça s'est passé ? » Taquina Harry à son ami roux.

Le visage de Ron pâlit alors qu'il secouait lentement la tête. « - Non, mon pote. Je pense que chaque sorcier qui a lu la Gazette sait comment ça s'est passé. » Il désigna l'édition du soir de la Gazette où se trouvait une grande photo d'Harry portant un Draco à peine vêtu.

« - Es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir que je te dise comment ceci est arrivé là ? » Harry pointa un suçon se trouvait à l'intérieur de la cuisse de Draco.

« - J'en suis certain. Je ne veux pas de détails, mais pourquoi le portais-tu ? »

« - Je l'ai fatigué. » Harry sourit malicieusement.

« - Non, sérieusement ? » Demanda Ron, regardant brièvement vers l'endroit où sa femme était installée en train de lire un livre sur les rituels et les coutumes anciennes des Sang-Pur.

« - Je suis sérieux. Nous avons dû partir en milieu de matinée pour qu'ils puissent nettoyer la pièce de la magie, je suppose. J'ai essayé de le réveiller, mais il ne voulait pas bouger. Alors, je l'ai habillé de ma robe et l'ai porté. »

« - Qu'est-il arrivé à sa robe ? » Demanda Hermione par-dessus son livre.

« - Je l'ai déchiré. »

« - Hmm. » Fit-elle. « - Quelle honte. Elle était très belle et probablement dans sa famille depuis des générations, du moins une partie. Ils conservèrent les tenues de mariage de leurs parents et les combinent à la leur. »

« - Ouais, fascinant. » Marmonna sèchement Ron, profitant qu'il était dos à sa femme pour rouler des yeux.

« - Ne roule pas des yeux, Ron. C'est une information très intéressante. Il y a tant de traditions que je ne connaissais pas... »

« - Tu ne sais pas quelque chose ? Est-ce possible ? » Répondit Ron, feignant la surprise.

« - Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est pourquoi nous n'avons pas fait un de ces rituels pour notre mariage. » Se demanda-t-elle.

« - Parce que nous n'avons pas besoin de tout ce fatras. » Marmonna Ron, évasivement. « - La plupart de ces rituels sont des excuses pour montrer combien d'argent ils ont. » Il se retourna vers son ami. « - Harry, n'as-tu pas besoin de moi pour ton équipement ? Veux-tu le faire maintenant ? » Il lança un coup d'œil significatif à Harry.

« - Ouais, mon pote. Merci de m'aider. » Harry retint un rire.

« - Cette discussion n'est pas terminée, Ronald. » Les épaules de son mari s'affaissèrent un peu dans la défaite. « - Et pourquoi Ron doit s'occuper de ton équipement ? »

« - Je pars pour une semaine d'entraînement à Exmoor. Je pars ce soir. » Répondit vivement Harry.

« - Qu'en est-il de Draco ? » Demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Je l'emmène avec moi. »

« - Mais qu'en est-il de la lune de miel ? Tu comptes passer ce moment importun entouré d'athlètes en sueur ? Te réveiller à l'aube pour t'entraîner ? Séjourner sous une tente pour ça ? »

« - C'est ce que nous ferons. » Acquiesça Harry en souriant.

Hermione grimaça.

* * *

« - Allons-nous en parler ? »

« - Je ne préfère pas. »

« - Ton image est en première page du journal avec une robe à moitié boutonnée qui évidemment ne t'appartiens pas et tu exposes beaucoup de chair. Je suis assez curieuse de savoir pourquoi. »

« - J'étais fatigué ce matin et il m'a ramené dans son appartement. »

« - Vraiment ? » Narcissa sourit à la légère rougeur de son fils.

« - Pas dans ce sens-là. » Rectifia le blond.

« - Vraiment ? Soit dit en passant, où est ta robe de marié ? »

« - Il l'a laissé dans la chambre. » Répondit distraitement Draco.

« - Et mes petits-enfants ? Ils n'auront pas un morceau de ta robe à utiliser pour eux ! » S'écria sa mère, de plus en plus énervée.

« - J'ai envoyé Dobby la récupérer. » La rassura-t-il. « - Il a probablement dû la ramener dans ma chambre déjà. »

« - Alors, comment était son appartement ? Où est-il situé ? As-tu besoin de moi pour t'aider à le décorer ? »

« - Je n'ai pas remarqué. Je n'ai vu que la chambre. »

« - Draco ! » Sa mère feignit le choc à cette déclaration et fronça les sourcils quand il ne répondit pas. « - Vas-tu bien, Draco ? Tu es un peu distrait ces derniers temps. » Déclara-t-elle, inquiète.

« - Il m'a demandé de venir avec lui. »

Elle attendit qu'il développe, sachant qu'il en expliquerait plus si elle ne le brusquait pas.

« - Quelque part dans le Devon, c'est tout ce qu'il a dit. Il semblait heureux. » Il fit tourner son alliance autour de son doigt. « - C'est tout ce que je me souviens de lui. Charmeur, sexy et si différent de tous ceux que j'ai rencontré. Il semblait vraiment excité à propos de ce voyage que je n'ai pas mentionné mes plans pour aller en France pour la lune de miel. »

Narcissa sentit son cœur se serrer à l'expression sur le visage de son fils. Il semblait tellement amoureux de son beau-fils en ce moment, qu'elle se promit de se débarrasser de ce joueur de Quidditch s'il faisait du mal à son fils. Il semblait si vulnérable et cédait déjà à ce que l'autre voulait.

Soudain, la voix de Draco s'éleva. « - Il prépare quelque chose, mais il me sous-estime s'il pense que tout Gryffondor qu'il est, il peut imaginer obtenir ce qu'il veut de moi. »

Narcissa sourit, véritablement assuré qu'il allait bien. C'était son petit garçon après tout.

_À suivre..._


	5. Chapitre 5

**_Juju :_**_Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture pour la suite._**  
**

_**Cedsou** : Ravie que ce début te plaise. Je te remercie pour ta review._

* * *

**Harry's Dirty Little Secret**

**Chapitre 5**

**By cdraco**

« - Viens. » Fit Harry en prenant sa paume douce dans sa main calleuse.

Draco ouvrit les yeux en prenant une inspiration. Il n'avait jamais aimé transplaner avec quelqu'un d'autre. Généralement, il ne permettait à personne de transplanner avec lui depuis qu'il était jeune.

Il faisait sombre, Harry n'utilisait même pas de Lumos, ses pas étaient sûrs et rapides, comme s'il était déjà venu ici auparavant.

Plongeant sa main dans sa poche, ses doigts frôlèrent ses bagages rétrécis. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était et il se sentait un peu nerveux par tout ça.

« - Hey. » Il sentit un souffle chaud sur son visage légèrement parfumé à la cannelle. Il recula sous la surprise, mais la prise d'Harry sur sa main ne lui permit pas de s'éloigner.

« - Nous sommes presque arrivés, ne ralentis pas. » Dit Harry, puis d'un geste rapide, il lâcha sa main et passa un bras autour de lui. « - Tu veux que je te porte ? »

« - Ca ne sera pas nécessaire, merci. » Répondit-il pudiquement. Puis il ajouta, car la curiosité le rongeait : « - Il n'y a rien là où nous sommes ? »

« - Exactement, il n'y a rien ni personne à des miles à la ronde, de sorte qu'ils n'entendront pas tes cris. » Avec une tape ferme sur sa fesse droite, il le poussa une fois de plus. « - Dépêche-toi, nous y sommes presque. »

Pour la première fois cette nuit-là, Draco fut reconnaissant pour l'obscurité qui cachait la rougeur qui envahit son visage.

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes mais ça paraissait une éternité à Draco dont les pieds faisaient un peu mal. Quand il fut sur le point de céder et de demander à l'ancien Gryffondor de le porter pour le reste du chemin, ils s'arrêtèrent finalement.

C'était la même obscurité qu'avant et Draco ne pouvait rien discerner de ce qui l'entourait. Il sentit un bras entourer sa taille et être pressé contre le corps d'Harry. Son mari captura ses lèvres sans hésitation ni tâtonnement, même dans cette obscurité. _« Ce gars a trop d'expérience. » _

Harry fit glisser sa langue le long de sa lèvre inférieure avant de la lui mordiller. Ses mains étaient déjà occupées à défaire son pantalon pour se faufiler dans l'espace chaud entre ses cuisses. Quand Harry referma finalement sa main autour de son sexe, Draco protesta.

Il repoussa légèrement l'homme. « - Non, quelqu'un pourrait nous voir. » N'ayant plus rien pour le tenir, son pantalon tomba à ses chevilles, l'exposant à une légère brise.

« - Il n'y a personne. » Fit Harry, rejetant sa protestation et il reprit ses lèvres. Il le relâcha quand il vit que le blond ne se plaignait plus et il souleva le chandail de Draco et le fit passer rapidement sur sa tête.

Harry se laissa tomber sur l'herbe et ils s'éloignèrent pour se déshabiller eux-mêmes. C'était une situation bizarre, il n'y avait pas de lumière sauf celle de la lune et des étoiles. Draco ne voyait pas où était Harry alors il fut pris par surprise quand il sentit son érection être entourée par une chaleur humide. La bouche experte se mit à l'œuvre, faisait glisser son membre hors et dans la bouche d'Harry et Draco tenta désespérément de s'empêcher de gémir.

Harry émit un bruit du fond de sa gorge. Une main remonta le long de sa hanche, s'attardant légèrement sur un mamelon avant de s'immobiliser à sa bouche. Les puissants doigts firent pression sur ses lèvres pour forcer ses dents à s'ouvrir.

Invisible au blond dans l'obscurité, les joues d'Harry se creusèrent avant d'augmenter les mouvements. Le blond tenta de se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier, mais il entra en contact avec le bout des doigts d'Harry.

Il ne voyait pas les mouvements de la tête d'Harry, mais il les sentait et il était confus quand ce qu'Harry voulait. La réalisation le frappa un moment plus tard, lorsque la présence des doigts d'Harry permit aux bruits qu'il avait gardés sous contrôle de s'échapper.

Draco se redressa sur ses avant-bras en laissant retomber son visage rougi vers le ciel. Après un moment, la main qui tenait la bouche ouverte se retira et retraversa son torse une fois de plus.

Il sentit un doigt familier pénétrer lentement dans son intimité. Harry le prépara rapidement avant de lâcher son sexe et il le fit brusquement se retourner pour le mettre à genoux.

« - Que fais-tu ? » Tout à coup, la pression de l'érection d'Harry contre son intimité fut une réponse satisfaisante quant à son intention. C'est quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais essayé avant.

Draco enfonça ses paumes dans le sol herbeux pour maintenir son équilibre quand la pénétration d'Harry le poussa vers l'avant. À cela, Draco ne put pas retenir les sons de plaisir qui en résulta.

Les mains d'Harry caressèrent ses côtes avant que l'une d'elle saisisse ses hanches et que l'autre se posait entre ses omoplates, le poussant à se pencher un peu plus en avant.

Draco ne savait pas combien de temps ils restèrent comme ça, mais il fut complètement désorienté lorsque le rythme de hanche changea et qu'Harry se retira presque complètement. Il émit un bruit de pleurnicherie lorsque ce changement entraîna une prostate négligée.

« - Donne-moi un instant. » Rigola Harry.

À peine avait-il fini de parler que Draco l'entendit lancer un 'Lumos'.

Il tourna la tête vers lui, ses cheveux retombant devant ses yeux et observa Harry qui était illuminé par la baguette qu'il tenait à la main.

Harry sourit d'un air satisfait. « - Viens. » Dit-il en poussant ses hanches en avant. « - Ne t'inquiète pas pour la lumière. Il n'y a personne ici, sauf nous. »

Le visage de Draco était partiellement rouge, mais aussi mortifié.

Harry attendait de voir ce qu'il allait faire, s'attendant à des protestations et des pleurnicheries sur l'inconvenance de tout cela. Il fut choqué par la réaction du blond.

Draco tourna une nouvelle fois le visage vers lui, bougeant en avant jusqu'à ce que le sexe du brun reste à l'intérieur de lui, puis avec un rapide coup de langue sur ses lèvres, il reprit sa position initiale.

Harry déglutit à la vision la plus excitante qu'il n'ait jamais imaginée. Sa chute de rein était illuminée par la douce lumière du Lumos, projetant des ombres sur le visage de Draco, mais ses gémissements étaient une indication qu'il était en train de prendre son pied. Son regard se posa sur son sexe qui envahissait le corps de Draco. Son amant blond regarda par-dessus ses épaules et prononça des mots qu'Harry n'aurait jamais cru que l'héritier dirait.

« - Fais-moi venir, Harry. » Il avait murmuré ses mots, mais assez fort pour que le brun l'entende.

Harry lâcha sa baguette pour saisir ses hanches et se conformer à sa demande.

* * *

Le matin trouva Draco dans un lit avec son mari qui dormait à ses côtés. La chambre n'était pas trop petite mais n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait au manoir. Draco sortit du lit, trouva ses bagages et leur rendit leur taille d'origine pour trouver un pantalon.

Il l'enfila sur ses cuisses et mit une ceinture à sa taille. Il inspecta rapidement son environnement, il y avait une petite chambre, une kitchenette et un espace salon, une autre chambre et la salle de bain. Les murs étaient faits d'un matériau particulier et Draco tendit la main pour la tester avec ses doigts.

« - Whoo ! »

Draco leva la tête vers le haut, suivant la direction du son. Sans prendre la peine d'enfiler des chaussures, il sortit pour enquêter sur quel genre d'animal pouvait pousser ce cri.

Il regarda vers le ciel en utilisant sa main pour protéger ses yeux des rayons du soleil et tenta de discerner les points noirs à l'horizon.

« - Whoo ! » Cria de nouveau un homme alors qu'il descendait à sa gauche avec son balai.

Draco regarda autour de lui et plissa les yeux alors que les points se rapprochaient rapidement et il commença à entendre un bruit de conversation.

« - Tu as triché Mark. » Cria une jeune femme en atterrissant au sol. « - Tu as failli me propulser dans cet arbre. »

« - Je suis tout simplement trop rapide pour toi Hailey. »

« - Où est le capitaine, Audrey ? » Demanda un grand homme à une femme brune.

« - C'est sa tente là-bas. » Répondit-il.

Dans le tourbillon d'activité qui régnait dans le champ, aucun ne sembla le remarquer. Il en profita pour regarder le paysage, de l'herbe bien entretenu, des tentes sorcières ici et là et les imposants buts de Quidditch qui se dressaient au loin.

« - Quel con. »

« - Draco Malfoy ? »

Draco reporta son attention sur le groupe devant lui, mais ne sut pas qui avait parlé.

Puis, il vit une silhouette longiligne émerger du groupe et il reconnut la personne immédiatement.

« - Malfoy, c'est toi ? »

« - Dubois. » Reconnu Draco.

« - Que fais-tu ici ? »

_« C'est ce que je voudrais bien savoir. »_ Se dit-il en regardant l'homme.

« - Capitaine ! » Draco se retourna vers la tente nouvellement identifiée et vit Harry qui émergeait de la porte tout habillé.

« - Hey. » Il se tourna sur le côté pour parler à un couple de joueurs avant de s'approcher de l'endroit où se tenaient Draco et Olivier.

Absolument phénoménal.

Il aurait dû le savoir plutôt que lui donner le bénéfice du doute. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il ait organisé une véritable escapade pour eux deux.

« - Olivier. » Salua Harry.

« - Salut, Harry. » Répondit Olivier avec enthousiasme et Draco les regarda alors qu'ils s'étreignaient en se tapant le dos avec la paume ouverte.

« - Je suis content que tu ai décidé de nous rejoindre. »

Olivier haussa les épaules. « - C'était pas vraiment une décision difficile, ils ont quand même eu des réserves. »

« - Vient, ça fait un moment que nous n'avons plus volé ensemble. » Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le guider. « - Draco, tu viens ? » Demanda-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

« - Non, je ne pense pas. » Répondit lentement Draco.

« - Ok. » Accepta Harry sans hésiter. « - A plus tard. »

Le blond se concentra pour garder un visage impassible. Sans plus se soucier des personnes présentes, il retourna à l'intérieur de leur tente.

* * *

« - Alors, pourquoi Malfoy est ici ? »

Harry laissa retomber son bras de ses épaules et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

« - Tu n'as pas entendu ? Je me suis marié. » Répondit sèchement Harry.

« - J'ai entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé, alors Malfoy a remporté les enchères ? » Demanda-t-il, surpris.

« - Tu ne savais pas ? Je pensais que ça serait dans tous les journaux maintenant. »

« - Il n'y a pas eu un mot de quand le mariage aurait lieu et l'identité du plus offrant n'a pas été divulgué non plus. »

« - Hmm. » Harry se demanda bien pourquoi les Malfoy ne l'avaient pas annoncé.

« - Alors, n'est-ce pas censé être ta lune de miel ? »

« - Ça l'est. » Fit-il en indiquant leur environnement.

« - Tu plaisantes, tu ne pouvais pas être excusé ? Tu ne te maries pas tous les jours, du moins pour toi. » Rigola Olivier.

« - Je le remets en place. »

« - Tu n'es pas heureux de ton mari, Harry ? » Taquina Olivier.

« - Je n'avais jamais prévu de me marier, tu sais ? Pour empirer les choses, le ministère me colle avec le mec aux plus grandes poches. » Se plaignit Harry.

« - Cela aurait pu être bien pire. » Déclara Olivier.

« - On me l'a déjà dit. » Répliqua Harry avec un regard désintéressé.

« - Il a vraiment bien grandi. Comment est-il ? » Continua-t-il.

_« Il semble être maniaque et il aime planter ses ongles manucurés dans mon dos. » _

Les yeux d'Harry devinrent vitreux alors que des souvenirs lui revenaient. La façon dont ces mains fines s'étaient avidement saisit de sa chair recouverte d'une fine sueur. Le visage rouge sous lui, pressé contre un oreiller alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans le blond.

« - Il est bien. » Fit-il en sortant de ses rêveries.

« - Tu avais l'air sur le point de saliver. »

D'habitude, il n'avait aucun problème de parler de ses amants après avoir couché avec eux, c'était un bon moment sans aucune condition. Mais quelque chose lui rendait mal à l'aise quand il parlait de Draco et lui.

« - Allez, allons jouer et voir s'il y a une raison pour laquelle ils ont émis des réserves. » Déclara Harry en atteignant la tente d'équipement.

« - Ouais. » Olivier se hâta de le suivre.

_À suivre..._


	6. Chapitre 6

_**lovancy :** Ravie que l'histoire de plaise. Draco va avoir pas mal de travail pour conquérir le coeur d'Harry, même si d'un certain côté c'est déjà fait et j'espère que tu prendras plaisir à découvrir cela à travers chaque chapitre. Merci pour ta review._

_**cedsou :** Contente que cette fic te plaise, la suite est enfin disponible. Je te souhaite donc une bonne lecture et merci pour ta review._

_**rikokooo :** Merci pour ta review, la suite est là. Bonne lecture à toi._

_**juju :** Merci pour ta review, contente que ça te plaise._

* * *

**Harry's Dirty Little Secret**

**Chapitre 6**

**By cdraco**

Draco se lava rapidement tout en restant sous l'eau chaude pendant un certain temps. Les résidus de savon tourbillonnaient le siphon.

_« Personne n'a dit que ça serait facile. Nous allons passer la semaine ici et ensuite nous retournerons sur mon territoire. » _

Sentant le bout de ses doigts commençaient à flétrir, il décida qu'il était temps de terminer sa douche pour chasser ses frustrations et éteignit le robinet. Il sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette drapée autour de sa taille et fut heureux de constater que sa mère avait pensé à inclure des jeans et des chemises moldues dans sa valise. Il enfila ses vêtements ainsi que des chaussures blanches et erra dans le salon.

Draco s'assit sur une chaise, à côté de quelques schémas de jeu de Quidditch et se mit à la recherche d'un parchemin vierge et une plume. Il tapota la longue plume d'aigle sur son menton, débattant d'une chose à faire en attendant le retour d'Harry quand un bruit de cliquetis métallique attira son attention.

Curieux, il se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée, soulevant le pan. Un homme aux cheveux couleur sable se tenait devant lui.

« - Désolé. Harry n'a pas de cloche et je ne pouvais pas vraiment frapper sur le tissu. » Expliqua-t-il en désignant la cuillère et la casserole qu'il avait dans les mains et qu'il avait utilisé pour s'annoncer. « - Veux-tu prendre le petit-déjeuner avec nous ? »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour refuser, mais son corps fut plus rapide et répondit par un grognement à peine audible.

« - Qu'en dis-tu ? » Demanda à nouveau l'homme.

« - Très bien. » Céda-t-il.

Draco se prépara à la multitude de regard, mais remarqua que, y compris l'homme qui l'avait invité, ils étaient seulement cinq personnes, dont celles qu'il avait vues un peu plus tôt.

Il y avait une grande table rectangulaire où ils étaient tous assez en train de manger avec leurs mains. Il grimaça intérieurement, commençant à regretter cette invitation.

« - Permets-moi de te présenter l'équipe. Je suis Ryan. » Fit l'homme en posant ses ustensiles sur la table. « - Et de gauche à droite voici Mark, Audrey, Hailey et William, ou Will pour faire plus court. »

Draco hocha brièvement la tête. « - Draco Malfoy. » Il faillit rajouter Potter, mais se retint à temps.

Acceptant leurs salutations retours, il s'interrogea sur les personnes manquantes.

« - Qu'en est-il du reste ? » Demanda Draco, désignant les autres séries de tentes et autres joueurs qui s'agitaient un peu plus loin.

« - Ce sont les remplaçants, ils ont leur table à eux. Généralement, il y a juste nous et le capitaine et maintenant notre nouveau gardien, Olivier. » Répondit Hailey.

« - Assis-toi. Je vais t'apporter une assiette. » Ryan alla chercher de la nourriture.

_« Voilà donc les personnes qui jouent avec Harry tout le temps. »_ Il les évalua mentalement, essayant de deviner avec qui Harry aurait couché.

Il commença par Ryan, qui mettait de la nourriture sur une assiette rouge. Il était décent, probablement marié et désespérément fidèle à sa partenaire. Il était confiant dans son hypothèque qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas plus intimement.

Il tourna son attention sur les joueurs devant lui. Mark était un séduisant homme noir avec de frappants yeux noisette et un air amical, mais Draco pouvait dire que l'homme était hétéro. Bien, deux d'éliminer, restait trois.

Audrey était plutôt banale, mais elle avait un joli sourire avec une fossette et un corps grand et musclé. Il ne savait pas si Harry était spécialement attiré par les femmes, mais si c'était le cas, il était confiant qu'il ne serait pas attiré par elle. Mais elle peut-être, décida-t-il.

Hailey, en comparaison, était le contraire de sa coéquipière : des cheveux blonds vénitiens, un joli teint, de brillants yeux marron et des lèvres cerise. Il faudrait veiller sur elle, elle semblait être le type qui attire son mari, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

William, ou Will, fut immédiatement rejeté. Il était plus grand qu'Harry et faisait deux fois son poids. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés par une lanière en cuir et il était beau, mais Draco doutait qu'Harry serait attiré par des hommes qui pourraient facilement prendre le dessus sur lui.

« - Aucun de nous a couché avec. » Le visage d'Audrey resta impassible alors qu'elle déclarait brutalement ces mots.

Draco haussa un sourcil à la femme. « - Je n'ai pas dit que vous l'avez fait. »

« - Mais tu le penses. » Répondit Audrey d'un ton neutre.

« - Certains joueurs ont essayé, mais rien n'ai jamais sorti de ça. » Déclara Hailey à son tour et Draco se demanda si Hailey avait tenté puis échoué elle aussi. « - Il ne s'implique pas personnellement avec un membre de l'équipe. » Ajouta Hailey avec un soupir de résignation à peine contenu.

Son commentaire cimenta son hypothèse antérieure. Peu importe si oui ou non Harry avait une politique de 'pas touche aux membres de l'équipe', Draco se méfiait quand même.

« - Avec qui aurions-nous dû coucher ? » Demanda Mark, se joignant à la conversation.

« - Je n'ai pas... » Commença Draco.

« - Le capitaine. » Répondit Will entre deux bouchées.

Secouant la tête, Mark se pencha vers lui, posant ses coudes sur la table. « - Je sais qu'il a une réputation de baiser tous ceux qui ne vont pas assez vite, mais crois-moi, je suis trop rapide pour lui. » Il rigola de bon cœur. « - Sérieusement, les gars pensent comme moi. Alors, ne t'inquiète pas... pas de concurrence ici. » Il tapota deux fois la main de Draco.

« - La concurrence ? » Hailey regarda tour à tour Mark et Draco.

« - Tu sembles être un bon gars. Je dois t'avertir que le capitaine n'est pas vraiment du genre à s'installer. » Mit en garde Will.

« - Ouais. Tu te souviens de ces jumeaux qui ont tenté de le retenir ? » Demanda Mark.

Will hocha la tête. « - C'est regrettable. Ils étaient attachés, mais il n'a jamais l'intention d'aller loin avec ses relations. »

« - C'est vrai, mais Draco le sait déjà. Vous êtes des sex-friend, non ? » Demanda Mark.

Draco fronça les sourcils d'irritation. Il n'était pas un 'sex-friend'.

« - Je ne crois pas. » Contredit Ryan. Il posa une assiette de nourriture et une boisson gazeuse devant Draco. L'homme indiqua ensuite l'alliance autour du doigt de Draco. « - Harry porte une alliance aussi, je l'ai remarqué ce matin. Il semble que Draco soit le mari d'Harry, pas un coup d'un soir. »

Le groupe s'écria avec choc : « - Quoi ! » Ça aurait presque été drôle si Draco n'était pas d'humeur aigre.

« - Harry est marié ! » Hailey ne disait pas cela comme une question mais Draco sentit le besoin de le lui confirmer.

« - Oui, il l'est. » Ses yeux gris se plongèrent dans les prunelles marron avec un air mortel qui lui fit détourner le regard.

« - Il t'a mis enceinte, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cela que c'est si soudain. » Déclara Mark avec un regard plein de sympathie.

« - Je ne suis pas enceinte. » Nia Draco en rougissant.

« - Le Ministère est allé jusqu'au bout ? Je pensais que c'était du bluff. » Fit Will à Draco.

« - Qu'ont-ils fait ? Nous ne lisons pas la Gazette, tu sais. » Demanda Audrey alors que Hailey tournait de nouveau son regard vers Draco.

« - C'est juste un arrangement. » Dit-il brusquement.

Leurs sourcils se levèrent jusqu'à la racine de leurs cheveux et l'ancien Serpentard pouvait dire qu'ils étaient pleins de curiosité.

« - Laissez-le manger en paix. Espérons qu'il pourra digérer ta cuisine, Hailey ! »

« - Hé ! C'est juste des hot-dogs. Tout le monde peut manger ça ! » Protesta-t-elle, prenant finalement part à la conversation depuis le moment où elle avait été mal à l'aise. « - Will les aime bien. » Fit-elle en désignant l'homme.

Ryan roula des yeux. « - Il pourrait manger de la viande crue. Je n'ai pas le même palet que lui. »

Son assiette contenait un hot-dog ainsi qu'un petit pain où il avait déjà pris une bouchée. Draco la repoussa tout à coup, ayant perdu l'appétit.

« - Okay, j'ai fini ! Jouons ! » S'exclama Mark, heurtant Audrey alors qu'il se levait rapidement.

« - Je vais jouer. » Lui dit Audrey avant de le frapper à la cuisse pour l'avoir pousser.

« - Hé ! C'était un accident. Qui d'autre veut jouer ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant les autres.

« - Ça pourrait servir d'échauffement. » Acquiesça Hailey en ramassant les assiettes et les jetant dans un grand sac que Ryan tenait ouvert. Elle remarqua l'assiette pratiquement intacte que Draco lui tendit, mais ne dit rien et ne le regarda même pas.

« - Bien et toi Ryan ? » Proposa Mark.

« - Je vais chercher le Vif d'or. » Il ferma le sac et partit dans l'autre sens.

Après avoir rétrécit la table, Will tendit la main à Draco pour qu'il se lève avant de rétrécir sa chaise et la ranger également.

« - Veux-tu jouer avec nous, Draco ? »

Le blond secoua la tête.

« - Laisse-le tranquille. Il a probablement peur de ne pas pouvoir suivre le rythme. Nous sommes des professionnels après tout. » Se vanta Mark.

Draco accepta le défi. « - Je vais jouer aussi, mais je n'ai pas de balai. »

« - Génial ! Viens ! Nous allons t'en procurer un. »

Draco suivit Mark et les autres jusqu'au terrain avec un dernier regard dans la direction qu'Harry avait pris avec Dubois.

* * *

« - Qui a dit qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de suivre, Mark ? » Lui rappela Audrey.

« - Es-tu sûr que tu n'as jamais joué avant ? As-tu un endroit où tu joues ? » Demanda Mark, soupçonneux.

« - En fait, j'ai un terrain de cette taille au manoir. » Répondit Draco.

« - Tu disposes d'un terrain de Quidditch de la taille d'un stade dans ta cour arrière ? » Demanda Mark, incrédule.

« - Oui. Mon père l'a fait construire quand j'ai commencé Poudlard. »

« - Tu vois, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il m'a pris au dépourvu. Il s'entraîne depuis qu'il est à l'école. Il doit sans doute jouer une heure par jour depuis longtemps ! » Se justifia Mark en faisant de grands gestes.

« - Je n'aime pas le sport, vraiment. Je me contente de voler, mais je n'ai jamais joué avec un Vif d'or avant. » Draco sourit malicieusement, contrecarrant les tentatives de Mark de minimiser l'importance de sa victoire.

« - Impossible que tu gardes ça pour toi ? Permets-moi de penser que je ne me suis pas fait battre par un débutant ! » Plaisanta Mark, s'appuyant sur l'épaule d'Hailey un moment. « - N'est-ce pas un méchant garçon, Hailey ? » Se plaignit-il.

« - Umm. Umm... » Hailey était à court de mot.

« - Il est bon, mais tu es un Poursuiveur, pas un Attrapeur alors tais-toi. » Commanda Audrey, poussant le bras qu'il avait toujours sur l'épaule d'Hailey.

« - Hailey, ce n'est pas la façon dont une jeune femme devrait être. Bouge tes yeux ! » Fit Mark, en la poussant dans le dos avant de faire face à Audrey.

« - Ils en ont pour un certain temps. Pourquoi ne pas aller nous asseoir ? Je vais aller à ma tente pour une minute. » Suggéra Ryan, les conduisant vers les tribunes.

« - Tu as vraiment bien joué. » Le félicita Will en s'asseyant à côté de Draco.

« - Bien sûr, c'était assez utile que Mark soit si confiant, il volait un peu partout. Je ne pense pas que son attention était sur le Vif d'Or la plupart du temps. » Répondit Draco.

« - J'avoue. » Acquiesça le grand homme. « - Mais tu as bien joué quand même. »

« - Probablement pas autant que ceux qui aiment ce sport, comme vous j'imagine. » Draco haussa les épaules au compliment.

« - Je ne joue pas parce que j'aime ça. J'apprécie mais j'avais des rêves différents. » Avoua Will. « - Je voulais jouer au football. »

« - Le football ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu jouer à ce sport moldu ? » Demanda Draco, véritablement intéressé.

« - La course, le mouvement constant, puisé dans ses jambes en essayant désespérément de prendre le contrôle du ballon ou en prendre le contrôle ou tirer dans les buts... »

« - Je comprends. C'est une passion pour toi. » Fit Draco, interrompant son fervent discours et haussant les sourcils sous la surprise.

« - Je suis désolé. Je sais que je suis un peu trop excité mais c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire depuis que j'ai l'âge de savoir dribbler avec un ballon. » Il recommençait à vouloir s'enflammer alors Draco intervint.

« - Alors, pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ? »

« - Je suis trop gros. » Dit-il avec un air fataliste comme si ça expliquait tout.

« - Certes, tu n'es pas un homme de petite taille mais qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec ta capacité de jouer ? » Demanda Draco, le regardant brièvement de haut en bas avec confusion.

« - Je suis rapide, mais en raison de la taille moyenne des joueurs, ils sont tous plus rapides parce qu'ils sont moins encombrants et plus maigre. Tout le monde me dit que c'est impossible. » Expliqua-t-il avec regret.

« - Les gens te disent que beaucoup de choses sont impossibles, mais il suffit juste d'être ambitieux et le faire. S'ils sont plus petits ou moins larges alors rends-toi plus petit. Ou fait croire que tu es plus petit plutôt. Ils sont moldus. Un bon sortilège de désillusion et ils penseront que tu es... dans les bonnes mesures pour jouer dans ce sport. »

« - Mais... »

« - Mais rien. Si tu le veux vraiment, tu dois être prêt à tout pour l'obtenir. » Insista Draco.

Will regarda Draco comme s'il était le chef d'orchestre le plus extraordinaire qu'il n'ait jamais entendu et qu'il avait soudainement une révélation. Personne ne l'avait encouragé dans ses rêves avant, lui suggérant de s'en tenir au fait d'être Batteur aux côtés de Ryan et de gagner le championnat.

« - Si quelqu'un peut entrainer Harry dans une vraie relation, c'est toi. » Dit-il finalement, souriant largement.

« - Je vais essayer de mettre cela en pratique pour moi. » Draco se leva brusquement.

Il voulut enjamber ses pieds, mais tomba presque en avant quand il trébucha, son visage fut sauvé d'une rencontre avec le ciment quand Will passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

« - Tu vas bien ? » Demanda le grand homme, inquiet.

Draco hocha la tête tout en se défaisant de la prise de ces gros bras musclé.

« - Tu es vraiment trop grand. Peut-être qu'une potion de rétrécissement serait mieux pour toi, en commençant par tes pieds de géants. »

* * *

Harry desserra les dents. Il était en train de monter les escaliers à la recherche de Draco quand il était presque tombé sur le blond. Ses yeux émeraude observèrent la grande silhouette trop près de Draco. Harry put à nouveau respirer quand Draco s'éloigna.

Will eut l'air embarrassé mais rigola et il put voir Draco lui sourire. Quelque chose le dérangeait à propos de cela, mais il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus. Il se mit rapidement en route pour rejoindre les deux jeunes hommes.

« - Will, bouge tes fesses de Batteur. Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous amuser ! »

« - Désolé, capitaine. Bye, Draco. » Will se hâta de descendre les marches pour rejoindre le reste des joueurs.

« - Où vas-tu ? » La voix d'Harry était toujours bourrue alors qu'il attrapait le bras de Draco, l'empêchant de descendre les escaliers comme il le prévoyait.

« - Je ne suis pas un laquais de ton équipe, Potter, tu ne peux pas me donner d'ordre. » Se plaignit Draco.

« - Je ne donne pas d'ordre. Il y a des règles qu'ils doivent suivre. »

« - Je comprends, mais je ne suis pas un joueur de ton équipe. Toutes les règles que tu as définies ne s'appliquent pas à moi, alors maintenant, lâche-moi pour que je puisse aller prendre une douche. » Il essaya de tirer son bras de l'étreinte serrée d'Harry.

Changeant de tactique, Harry lâcha le bras prisonnier, le caressant au passage. « - Va te doucher. Je te verrais dans notre chambre plus tard. »

Une fois que Draco fut libre, il se retourna et partit sans aucun commentaire. Harry regarda son jean qui moulait parfaitement son derrière et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue avant de descendre rejoindre le reste de ses coéquipiers.

_À suivre..._


	7. Chapitre 7

**Harry's Dirty Little Secret**

**Chapitre 7**

**By cdraco**

« - Nous continuons encore ? » Se plaignit Mark à Audrey. « - N'es-tu pas fatigué ? »

« - Mon cul est endormi. » Avoua-t-elle. « - Mais nous devons attendre jusqu'à ce que le capitaine dise que c'est fini. »

Le soleil se couchait et la température commençait à devenir sensiblement plus fraiche. Ils s'entraînaient avec les remplaçants depuis ces quatre dernières heures.

« - Ok. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. » Annonça Harry, provoquant un soupir de soulagement collectif de l'équipe. « - Ok. Ok. » Fit Harry en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. « - L'entraînement d'aujourd'hui était difficile, mais nous devons travailler dur si nous voulons avoir une chance lors de la Coupe. »

« - Il a raison. Je ne veux pas continuer à croiser les doigts et espérer mieux. » Se plaignit Mark.

« - N'étais-tu pas en train de te plaindre que tu étais fatigué ? » Lui chuchota Hailey.

« - Tais-toi. » Répliqua Mark.

« - Nous pouvons enfin changer notre devise ! » S'écria Will.

« - Nous vaincrons ! » S'écrièrent avec ferveur tous les joueurs fatigués.

Harry sourit devant les pitreries de ses coéquipiers et hocha la tête en direction d'Olivier.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Demanda Harry à son ancien capitaine.

« - Je pense que _je_ travaillerais dur pour vous rattraper les gars. » Admit-il timidement, frottant ses épaules endolories. « - Tu es vraiment prêt à nous conduire vers la victoire, n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

« - Je n'ai pas quitté les Pies de Montrose pour celle-là parce que c'est l'équipe favorite de Ron. J'aime les défis et si je suis là, c'est pour gagner. »

« - Alors, qu'en est-il de la beauté qui t'attend dans ta tente ? » Demanda Olivier, se rappelant du blond ébouriffé et ensommeillé de ce matin.

« - Qu'en est-il de lui ? »

« - Où est-il dans tout cela. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire pendant que tu nous entraînes ? » Demanda Olivier.

« - Ne réalise-t-il pas dans quoi il s'est fourré ? Mais il apprendra assez tôt. » Harry haussa les épaules.

« - Capitaine ? » Appela Ryan en s'approchant d'eux.

« - Oui ? »

« - Juste pour te rappeler que c'est à ton tour de cuisiner ce soir. » Annonça Ryan avant de retourner avec le groupe.

« - Merci. » Répondit Harry avec cynisme.

« - Peut-être que tu pourrais proposer à Draco de t'aider. » Taquina Olivier.

« - Tu penses qu'il a déjà cuisiné quelque chose dans sa vie ? » Se moqua Harry. « - Je te verrais au dîner. »

Il commença à s'éloigner mais Olivier le rappela.

« - Harry ? »

« - Ouais ? » Fit Harry en tournant la tête vers lui.

« - Tu n'as pas l'intention de faire d'effort, n'est-ce pas ? » Olivier accrocha ses pouces dans la ceinture de son uniforme de Quidditch.

« - Non, je n'en ferais pas. Plus vite je divorcerais, mieux ça sera. » Reprenant son chemin, il lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule.

Olivier sourit brièvement, avant de suivre pensivement Harry vers les tentes.

* * *

Le téléphone sonna pour la énième fois et Draco céda finalement et répondit.

« - Allo ? »

« - Ça t'a pris du temps pour répondre. Interromprais-je quelque chose ? » Demanda sournoisement Blaise.

« - Non, je cherchais juste quelque chose. » Répondit Draco un peu confus dans le récepteur.

« - Dommage. » Murmura Blaise, jouant avec les traces d'humidité laissés par son verre sur la table.

« - Pourquoi m'appelles-tu exactement ? » Demanda Draco avec impatience alors qu'il regardait autour de lui à la recherche de ses chaussures. Il se souvenait de les avoir jetés quelque part près du lit...

« - Pour voir comment tu allais. Comment va le... mari ? » Il prononça le dernier mot comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose sale.

« - Je crois qu'il va bien ? »

« - Il n'est pas avec toi ? » Blaise se redressa dans son fauteuil.

« - Non, il est dehors à polir son balai ou quelque chose. » Répondit Draco un peu essoufflé, se penchant pour regarder sous le lit.

« - Il est parti pour se branler ? » Demanda Blaise, incrédule. _« Pourquoi le Gryffondor a-t-il recours à cela alors qu'il est marié à Draco ? » _

« - Non, pervers. Il a volé aujourd'hui, alors il procède probablement à l'entretien de son équipement. » Expliqua le blond, de plus en plus las de sa recherche de chaussure infructueuse.

« - Il a été assez intelligent pour éviter les journalistes qui campent devant le manoir et qui attendent que vous arrivez. Où êtes-vous de toute façon ? » Demanda Blaise.

« - Un endroit éloigné au milieu de nulle part. » Répondit vaguement Draco.

« - C'est petit, n'est-ce pas ? Complètement surfait. » Dit Blaise soudainement.

« - Ce n'est pas petit et c'est plus que ce que j'attendais. » Répondit immédiatement Draco, à son grand déplaisir.

« - Écoute, peu importe si ce qu'il trouve te convient, mais comment peux-tu savoir que c'est un bon amant si tu n'as pas d'expérience ? » Raisonna son ami. « - Je pourrais te donner quelque chose à comparer. » Ajouta-t-il après une courte pause.

Draco rigola, se penchant un peu plus et remarquant, enfin, sa chaussure sous le lit.

« - Tu as vraiment besoin de te trouver un autre ami. » Répondit Draco avec exaspération. « - Je commence à penser que tu es sérieusement... Hey ! » Cria Draco à la douleur dans ses fesses et laissa tomber le téléphone. Il se tortilla pour sortir de sous le lit. « - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? » Demanda-t-il en se redressant tout en se frottant ses fesses endolories.

« - Je me demandais si tu pouvais me laver le dos. » Déclara Harry, repoussant ses mèches imbibées de sueur. Ses joues étaient rouges sous l'effort et un sourire malicieux honoré ses lèvres.

« - Je pense que tu peux te débrouiller tout seul pour te laver, Harry. » Répondit Draco, incrédule, se retournant avec précaution pour récupérer le téléphone là où il l'avait laissé tomber.

« - Je peux toujours utiliser une autre paire de mains... » Répliqua Harry.

« - Tu te moques de moi ? » La voix de Blaise provint du téléphone quand il entendit le commentaire d'Harry.

Harry tendit la main et ramassa le téléphone au sol et le regarda brièvement avant de le remettre à Draco.

« - Je te rappellerais plus tard. » Lui dit sèchement Draco.

« - Tu vas vérifier pour le sortilège d'élargissement sur son sexe. » Répliqua Blaise.

« - Non. » Répondit Draco avant de raccrocher.

« - Qui était-ce ? » Demanda Harry avec désinvolture.

« - Blaise. »

« - Hmm. » Murmura Harry en le regardant de manière prosaïque. « - Vous êtes assez proches, hein ? » Continua-t-il. « - Est-ce juste un ami ? N'avez-vous pas partagé un peu de chaleur corporelle lors des nuits froides dans les cachots ? N'est-ce pas une expérience de jeunesse ? » Harry força son visage à rester sérieux.

« - Est-ce que tu as couché avec les membres de ton trio ? Parce que ce n'est pas mon idée de l'amitié. » Draco lança un regard confus à Harry alors que ce dernier observait le sol.

« - C'était juste une pensée. Il était toujours collé à toi à Poudlard et il continue encore maintenant. »

« - Tu as gardé le contact avec tes amis, non ? J'apprécie sa compagnie. Pourquoi parlons-nous de ça, de toute façon ? » Demanda finalement Draco avec exaspération.

« - Parce que tu ne veux pas me laver le dos. » Expliqua Harry.

« -Et je ne le ferais toujours pas maintenant, allez ! » Draco poussa Harry par l'épaule, le déséquilibrant. « - Tu pues. Va prendre un bain. » Draco n'était pas vraiment dérangé par l'état actuel d'Harry, mais il ne voulait pas que ce dernier remarque que le voir rouge et en sueur était une image très séduisante.

« - Très bien. Tu as le dîner à préparer de toute façon. » Fit Harry en s'éloignant.

« - Excuse-moi ? » Demanda Draco en le regardant.

« - Nous devons cuisiner à tour de rôle et c'est mon tour. Mais vu que je ne sais pas du tout cuisiner, pourquoi ne pas t'en occuper. Il y a de la nourriture dans le réfrigérateur. Je vais me laver. Essaye de ne pas mettre le feu à la cuisine. » Le rire d'Harry pouvait encore être entendu alors qu'il s'enfermait dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Draco secoua la tête alors qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il fallait faire avec les ingrédients crus qu'il avait trouvés dans le réfrigérateur. Eh bien, ils avaient eu des hot-dog au déjeuner, donc il ne faudrait pas faire quelque chose de trop compliqué pour montrer qu'il était à la hauteur. Draco se consolait avec cette pensée.

Il retroussa ses manches et commença à se mettre au travail, ne comptant pas laisser Harry se moquait de lui.

* * *

« - Je ne sais pas par où commencer ! » Chuchota Will avec stupéfaction en observant la nourriture sur la table. Il y avait un rôti de bœuf, un poulet, des pommes de terre rôties, des carottes vapeurs et divers autres légumes ainsi que du pudding.

« - Est-ce trop ? » Demanda Draco avec une feinte timidité, observant les visages étonnés des joueurs autour de la table.

« - C'est merveilleux, Draco ! Nous n'avons jamais eu un repas si somptueux ! » Répondit Ryan alors que les autres acquiesçaient de la tête.

« - C'est incroyable, Draco. Ça me rappelle les banquets de l'école ! » Le complimenta Olivier, qui était assis à sa droite.

« - Ok, mangeons. » Fit Mark en saisissant une assiette et commençant à se servir. Le reste des joueurs l'imita, piochant avec empressement dans les divers plats.

« - Peut-être que quelqu'un devrait aller chercher Harry. Je pense qu'il a dû se noyer dans le bain. » Suggéra Draco tout en se servant une quantité modeste de nourriture.

« - Je ne me suis pas noyé, mais je me suis presque endormi dedans. C'était très relaxant. » Dit Harry, apparaissant devant eux en étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

« - C'est bien que tu arrives. Avec eux deux, je ne sais pas s'ils te laisseront quelque chose. » Dit Audrey en désignant Mark et Will dont leurs assiettes contenaient une montagne imposante de nourriture.

« - C'est vraiment bon ! » Fit Mark avec enthousiasme, désignant sa nourriture avec son couteau et sa fourchette. « - Tu as de la chance de l'avoir épousé, Capitaine. Il sait cuisiner. »

« - Ah bon ? » Demanda Harry en s'asseyant à côté de Draco et regardant son profil. Draco croisa son regard suffisamment longtemps pour lui adresser un sourire triomphant.

« - C'est délicieux. Beaucoup mieux que les hot-dog d'Hailey ou les boites en conserve qu'elle nous fait. » Ajouta Mark.

Draco ne manqua pas de remarquer l'air blessé sur le visage d'Hailey ou le fait que c'était à son tour de se servir.

« - Alors, où as-tu acheté cette nourriture, Draco ? » Murmura Harry au blond.

« - Je n'ai pas payé pour cela. Ça a été cuit ici dans cette cuisine. » Répondit-il en désignant la tente derrière eux.

« - Bien sûr qu'il l'a fait, Harry. » Le défendit Olivier de l'autre côté de Draco. Il se pencha vers Draco. « - Puis-je en prendre un peu plus ? » Demanda-t-il d'une manière familière.

Draco hocha la tête. « - Sers-toi. » Fit-il en désignant la nourriture devant eux.

Il se tourna vers Harry qui était en train d'observer les plats.

« - Goûte et dis-moi que ce n'est pas la meilleure chose que tu n'aies jamais goûté. » Dit Draco en tendant à Harry sa fourchette avec un morceau de poulet dessus. Le brun ouvrit la bouche et permit à Draco de le nourrir, sans se soucier de leur public.

Draco regarda le mouvement de ses joues alors qu'il mâchait la nourriture. Le brun ferma brièvement les yeux, avala puis ouvrit la bouche pour dire tout simplement : « - C'est horrible. »

« - Horrible ? »

« - Ouais, Draco. Je pense que tu as ruiné mes papilles. » Dit Harry avec sérieux, mais l'expression indignée sur le visage de Draco lui fit perdre son visage impassible et il se mit à rire.

Draco lui donna un peu petit coup dans l'estomac. « - Avoue que c'est délicieux. » Il continua à le tapoter jusqu'à ce que le brun cède.

« - Très bien. C'est pas mal. » Concéda Harry, se frottant les côtés là où les doigts de Draco avaient cognés.

Draco émit un bruit de satisfaction et rassembla un peu de nourriture sur une autre assiette avant de la poser devant Harry. « - C'est certainement mieux que 'pas mal', mais je vais quand même te laisser profiter de mon excellente cuisine. » Lui dit généreusement Draco.

« - C'est vraiment digne de louange, Draco. » Dit Ryan avec un sourire chaleureux.

« - Comme je l'ai dit, Capitaine, tu as de la chance que ce soit un bon cuisiner, sans compter qu'il se débrouille pas mal au jeu non plus. » Ajouta Mark.

« - Vous avez volé ensemble ? » Olivier avait posé la question à Draco, mais c'est Audrey qui répondit.

« - Il était plus que convenable. Je pense qu'il pourrait te fournir un défi, Harry. » Songea la jeune femme.

« - Tu aurais dû le voir aujourd'hui, capitaine. Il a donné du fil à retordre à Mark. » Continua Will.

« - Tu sais vraiment joué ? » Demanda Olivier avec enthousiasme.

« - Non. Nous avons juste volé un peu. » Corrigea rapidement Draco.

« - Je veux te voir voler. Pourquoi ne pas te joindre à nous demain ? » Olivier avait émis l'invitation avec un regard plein d'espoir.

« - Je ne pense pas qu'il le fera. » Intervint Harry. « - N'est-ce pas, Draco ? Nous sommes là pour nous entraîner, pas pour jouer. Je ne pense pas qu'il pourra y faire face. »

Draco tourna la tête vers son mari, plissant ses yeux gris.

« - Je pense que ça va bien se passer. » Intervint Will pour lui.

« - Alors, tu viens demain ? » Demanda Ryan.

« - Oui. » Répondit Draco sans regarder Harry.

« - Bien. » Fit Harry avec humeur avant de commencer à manger.

Se sentant content de lui, Draco entreprit de manger également.

* * *

« - Avoue-le, tu as pensé que ça serait horrible mais c'était beaucoup mieux que la bouillie que tu aurais probablement fait. » Taquina Draco.

« - Ce n'était pas mauvais. Je suis juste surpris que la cuisine soit toujours en un seul morceau. » Répondit Harry en observant la cuisine en désordre, mais intacte. « - Tu devrais aller dormir. Tu dois te réveiller tôt demain et rapidement. »

Harry se retira dans la chambre et Draco prit le temps de fermer la tente et nouer les attaches. Marchant dans le noir, il avança lentement vers la porte de la chambre mais s'immobilisa soudainement quand il aperçut quelque chose bouger dans la cuisine.

Il se rapprocha doucement, baguette à la main, quand un visage apparut soudainement devant lui. Draco retint un hoquet de surprise ainsi que le cri qui manqua de quitter ses lèvres.

« - Oh, c'est juste toi ! » Dit-il avec soulagement.

« - Maître Draco, Dobby a bien fait ? » Demanda l'elfe de maison aux longues oreilles en se baissant, son nez touchant presque le sol.

« - Oui Dobby, c'était très bien. Parfait même. Tu as fait de l'excellent travail. » Murmura Draco.

« - Oooh, Maître Draco, je suis si heureux que vous soyez content de moi. Dobby est tellement heureux ! »

« - Chut ! » Fit Draco avec un doigt sur la bouche. « - Calme-toi. Tu dois partir maintenant. »

« - Oh non, Dobby doit nettoyer. Les plats et les... »

« - C'est bon. » Interrompit Draco. « - Il faut y aller avant que... »

La pièce s'illumina complètement et Draco sut qui était le responsable, mais ne voulait pas se retourner pour confirmer ses soupçons.

« - Donc le vrai chef apparait enfin. »

Draco se retourna. « - J'ai cuisiné ! » Se défendit-il.

« - Vraiment ? Qu'as-tu cuisiné, la salade ? » Harry eut un sourire narquois.

« - Non, Maître Draco s'est occupé du poulet. J'ai aidé un peu. Il voulait que ce soit parfait... »

« - Ca suffit, Dobby. Tu peux rentrer à la maison maintenant. » Intervint Draco en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

Dobby disparut en un éclair et les bras de Draco se refermèrent dans le vide.

« - Tu as dû appeler des renforts ? » Taquina Harry.

« - Tais-toi, Potter. Tu as aimé mon poulet. Je vais me coucher, j'ai un Vif d'Or a attrapé demain. »

Harry le regarda s'éloigner pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là et ne put pas s'empêcher d'anticiper le matin à venir.

_À suivre..._


	8. Chapitre 8

**Harry's Dirty Little Secret**

**Chapitre 8**

**By cdraco**

Il se réveilla avant le réveil et entouré par les bras de l'homme qui était devenu son mari. Harry se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir un problème avec le fait que Draco entrelace ses membres aux siens. Il était si différent de ce qu'Harry avait prévu et parfois, il était presque adorable. Ses coéquipiers semblaient l'aimer alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais apprécié aucun de ses amants qu'ils avaient rencontrés auparavant.

Harry déplaça doucement les cheveux qui retombaient sur le visage de Draco, retraçant les sourcils et les lèvres roses. Avec cette douce expression de relaxation, son aspect lui donnait celui d'un ange. Pas qu'Harry croyait en eux. Cette pensée lui fit retirer ses doigts comme s'il s'était brûlé, se souvenant d'une autre physionomie angélique qui avait caché la vraie nature qui se trouvait dessous.

Il souleva le bras qui se trouvait sur sa poitrine et le repositionna à côté de Draco et entreprit ensuite de déplacer la cuisse du blond qui pesait sur les siennes. Il devait se rappeler qu'ils voulaient tous quelque chose de lui... tous... il ne laisserait personne pouvoir le blesser à nouveau.

Après la douche et la vérification de son équipement, il s'approcha du corps endormi de Draco et avec un sourire malicieux, fit claquer ses mains sur les fesses arrondies. Il accompagna le geste avec un grand cri : « - Réveille-toi, recrue ! »

Draco sursauta, surpris par le réveil inattendu. Il jeta un regard noir à Harry pour le réveiller de manière grossière.

« - Tu as dix minutes pour te préparer. » Ordonna Harry avant de quitter la chambre.

« - C'est quoi l'obsession de ce mec de me frapper les fesses ? » Réfléchit Draco à voix haute. Après un moment, il força son corps à bouger et sortit lourdement du lit. « - Dix minutes. » Railla-t-il, en s'assurant de bien frotter et nettoyer toutes les parties de son corps quelle que soit la limite de temps imposée. Il se sécha rapidement, entoura ses hanches de la serviette et entreprit de chercher quelque chose à porter.

* * *

Harry pouvait sentir l'impatience augmenter alors qu'il regardait ses coéquipiers quitter leurs tentes et commencer à emmener leur équipement vers le terrain de Quidditch, prêt à commencer. Il regarda sa montre, il y avait déjà dix-sept minutes qui s'étaient écoulées. Il retourna presser Draco. Arrivé dans la chambre, il s'arrêta dans son élan.

Mémoriser la façon dont le pantalon moulait Draco semblait plus important que la plainte qu'il avait au bord des lèvres. Il portait l'uniforme qu'Harry avait conservé de sa scolarité à Poudlard.

Draco finit d'attacher le pantalon en murmurant : « - J'arrive. » Après avoir entendu les pas d'Harry. « - Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il quand il se tourna vers l'homme silencieux.

« - Pourquoi portes-tu ça ? » Harry fit descendre ses yeux sur l'uniforme à nouveau.

« - Je n'allais pas porter un jean et ce n'est pas exactement comme si j'avais le mien. » Répondit Draco, lui lançant un regard qui indiquait clairement sa confusion sur la question. « - Ça te dérange ? »

« - Non, je suis surpris qu'il ne soit pas trop grand pour toi. » Répondit Harry.

« - Il s'adapte très bien, Potter. » Lui assura Draco, lissant le devant de sa chemise.

« - Eh bien, il date de ma scolarité, c'est tout. Allez, recrue ! » Fit Harry, insistant sur le nouveau surnom.

« - Ne m'appelles pas comme ça. » Protesta Draco en le suivant dehors.

* * *

« - Le capitaine est en retard. »

Les autres joueurs acquiescèrent.

« - On devine pourquoi. » Fit Mark en effectuant des mouvements suggestifs avec ses hanches. « - Le nouveau mari peut-être ? »

Mark ne broncha pas quand Audrey frappa l'arrière de sa tête, habitué à ce traitement brutal.

« - Je l'aime bien. » Déclara Audrey, inhabituellement.

« - En fait, tu aimes quelqu'un ? Je ne peux pas le croire ! Je ne pensais qu'un cœur en métal pouvait ressentir des émotions comme ça ! » Déclara Mark avec une surprise exagérée avant de se réfugier derrière Hailey, l'utilisant comme bouclier.

Hailey se déplaça un peu pour laisser Audrey atteindre Mark et entendit les autres être en accord avec son commentaire d'aimer Draco, mais c'était comme si leurs voix venaient de loin.

Hailey ne pouvait pas y croire : Harry était marié maintenant. Elle avait espéré pouvoir enfin l'approcher sérieusement et faire connaître ses sentiments. Ryan en particulier avait essayé de l'en dissuader, mais elle ne pouvait pas retenir le besoin de se confesser. Elle savait qu'il ne s'impliquait pas dans des relations sérieuses et elle l'avait vu accepter un trop grand nombre de coup d'un soir avec des fans de Quidditch pour oublier l'idée d'avoir plus que du sexe.

Elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait pas arrêter le désir de se rapprocher de la seule manière qu'il le permettait. Ainsi, elle avait rassemblé tout son courage et avait décidé de l'aborder pendant la formation.

Mais il n'était pas venu seul. Voyant ce bel homme blond se protéger les yeux du soleil, les lettres rouges dans son dos étant un rappel douloureux que lui et lui seul avait le droit de s'appeler monsieur Potter s'il le souhaitait.

Il n'était pas comme les autres personnes qui approchaient Harry : il n'avait pas du tout l'air sûr de lui... il le taquinait et le provoquait. Il serait beaucoup plus facile si elle pouvait le haïr mais seulement s'il avait été cruel avec elle... mais jusqu'à présent, bien qu'il ne s'était pas montré trop amical avec l'un d'entre eux, il semblait être un bon gars.

« - Hailey ! »

Elle sortit de ses pensées pour se retrouver face à face avec Harry.

« - Réveille-toi, d'accord ? Tu es responsable si tu prends un Cognard dans la tête alors que tu ne fais pas attention. » Lui dit-il sévèrement.

« - Oui capitaine. »

Il hocha la tête en lui tapotant le bras.

« - Hé Harry, Draco va s'entraîner avec moi. » Déclara le nouveau gardien, Olivier Dubois, en passant un bras autour des épaules du blond pendant un moment avant que ce dernier se dégage. « - C'est bien, non ? De cette façon, vous pouvez vous entraîner. »

Harry haussa les épaules après une longue pause. « - Je m'en fiche. »

Il y avait quelque chose dans son ton qui laissait entendre le contraire cependant, comme s'il n'était pas en accord avec son insouciance habituelle.

« - Très bien. Viens, Draco ! » Olivier lui fit signe de le suivre, mais Draco resta immobile, jetant un regard incrédule à Olivier. « - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Olivier, en essayant d'attraper la main de Draco dans la sienne. Hailey remarqua qu'encore une fois, le blond ne permit pas le contact.

« - Ne me donne pas d'ordre. Je ne suis pas un animal. Maintenant, écartes-toi Dubois et je vais ouvrir la voie. » Déclara Draco avant d'avancer.

Elle souhaita ne pas avoir remarqué la crispation des poings d'Harry, même si c'était de courte durée. Il ne détourna pas les yeux de la direction qu'avaient pris les deux hommes jusqu'à ce que Ryan réclame son attention.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu jeter un deuxième regard à un amant ou même un clin d'œil quand ils approchaient leurs coéquipiers, mais Draco avait quelque chose de différent et avec cette prise de conscience, elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance.

* * *

« - Tu as apporté un balai ? » Demanda Olivier, désignant l'objet en question dans les mains de Draco.

« - Non, j'en ai emprunté un dans la réserve d'Harry. »

« - Et son uniforme aussi. » Ajouta Olivier, regardant sa silhouette fine vêtu de l'uniforme emprunté.

« - Oui, ça aussi. Donc, Dubois, quel est exactement mon rôle dans tout ça ? » Demanda Draco, s'impatientant.

« - Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de lancer le Souafle vers moi en visant l'un de ces trois cercles. » Il lui remit la balle et indiqua le ciel.

« - Ça à l'air assez simple. »

Ils s'envolèrent dans les airs et Olivier prit position devant les cercles tandis que Draco se mettait en face de lui.

« - Démarre lorsque tu es prêts, pas que tu puisses réussir à faire passer quelque chose à travers moi, mais tu peux essayer. » Taquina Olivier.

Le jeune homme blond ne roula pas des yeux comme il le voulait, mais fit rebondir le Souafle dans sa main et demanda à Olivier avec une expression confuse : « - Comment dois-je... ? »

Olivier relâcha sa position défensive et commença à lui donner des indications quand il sentit quelque chose frôler sa joue. Il se retourna à temps pour voir le Souafle passer à travers le cercle du milieu.

« - Un. » Déclara Draco.

« - Tu ne peux pas compter ça ! » Protesta Olivier, allant récupérer la balle.

« - Bien sûr que si, je le peux, Dubois. Maintenant, renvoie la balle. » Draco tendit le bras.

Olivier soupira alors qu'il observait l'expression inflexible sur le visage de Draco.

« - D'accord, je t'accorde celui-là, mais nous allons voir combien tu peux en rentrer à partir de maintenant. » Déclara-t-il, sentant son esprit compétitif prendre le relais.

* * *

« - J'ai gagné. Je t'ai dit que rien ne pouvait aller au-delà de moi. » Se vanta Olivier.

« - Je ne me vanterais pas trop à ta place. Tu es un joueur professionnel et je n'ai jamais joué avant, donc le degré de satisfaction peut être ta victoire ? » Souligna Draco, un sourire narquois aux lèvres alors qu'il voyait le jeune homme se dégonflait.

Ils étaient maintenant assit dans les gradins à regarder les autres membres de l'équipe s'entraîner. Draco avait fini par se lasser de leur activité et s'était éloigner pour faire une pause et Olivier l'avait rejoint.

« - Hé, Draco ! »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Will qui les saluait et Olivier fut surpris de voir Draco le saluait en retour.

« - Tu as beaucoup changé depuis Poudlard. » Déclara Olivier à haute voix.

« - Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas que tu me connaissais assez bien pour faire une comparaison. » Répondit Draco. Son expression restant impassible à ses paroles.

« - Eh bien, pas aussi bien que j'aurais aimé, mais je vois que tu as bien mûri. » Admit doucement Olivier, se rapprochant un peu plus de lui. « - Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air plus détendu maintenant. Il m'a toujours semblé qu'il y avait quelque chose qui te tracassait à l'école et maintenant tu sembles réellement... heureux. »

L'attention de Draco était retournée aux joueurs et il ne répondit pas au commentaire d'Olivier.

« - Draco, je peux te demander quelque chose ? » Demanda Olivier, soudainement sérieux.

« - Si tu veux. » Répondit Draco sans quitter le match devant eux, prenant note de la technique d'Harry : la façon dont il volait comme s'il possédait l'air et les pirouettes horrifiantes qu'il faisait avec son balai et des angles impossibles sans le contrôle de puissantes cuisses.

« - Pourquoi t'es-tu marié de cette façon ? »

« - Quel est son temps de réaction ? » Questionna Draco en guise de réponse, ignorant délibérément ou pas la question d'Olivier.

« - Qui ? » Demanda Olivier, suivant la direction du regard de Draco où Harry se trouvait en train de faire un piqué prononcé. « - Eh bien, il est l'un des plus rapides joueurs de la ligue et il est connu pour changer de direction sans heurts, même quand il vole à une vitesse élevée. Il est le plus jeune joueur depuis une centaine d'année après tout. » Répondit Olivier, se demandant s'il devait reposer sa question maintenant que l'élan avait disparu.

« - Viens, Draco ! Le capitaine veut que tu joues maintenant ! » Cria Mark avec exubérance depuis le ciel.

« - Es-tu prêt ? » Demanda Will en atterrissant près de lui.

« - Oui, mais tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi, Will ? » Draco l'entraîna sur le côté durant un moment.

* * *

Ryan lâcha le Vif d'Or et Harry et Draco le laissèrent prendre une longueur d'avance pour rendre le jeu plus intéressant. L'inexpérience de Draco était visible à travers les erreurs qu'il commettait, mais Harry devait admettre qu'il n'était pas mal du tout.

Il pouvait entendre ses coéquipiers les acclamaient et sourit avec un enthousiasme enfantin en les entendant chanter : 'Allez Capitaine ! Allez Draco !' Il aperçut le vif d'or et sut que la fin était proche alors qu'il se lançait à sa poursuite.

Harry se pencha en avant et était sur le point d'emprisonner le Vif dans sa main quand une tâche de couleur flou apparut dans le coin de son œil.

Quelque chose tomba sur ses genoux, faisant tanguer le balai avec le poids supplémentaire. Il lui fallut un moment pour redresser le balai et découvrit... à sa stupéfaction... que l'objet était en réalité une personne. Il se retrouvait soudainement avec Draco sur les genoux.

Harry enroula rapidement ses bras autour de la taille de Draco et le tint plus fermement contre sa poitrine, dirigeant le balai vers le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse atterrir en toute sécurité.

Une fois que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, il distingua les cris de son entourage alors que les joueurs s'envolaient dans les airs pour venir les rejoindre à terre.

Les joues de Draco étaient rouges sous l'effort, mais il souriait.

« - Tu peux me lâcher maintenant, Harry. » Informa Draco, regardant par-dessus son épaule pour voir le capitaine de Quidditch choqué, mais Harry ne fit aucun mouvement pour desserrer l'étau autour de sa taille. « - Harry, le match est terminé. J'ai gagné. » Il leva le bras pour montrer à l'homme le Vif d'or piégé dans sa paume droite.

« - Je ne pense pas. » Contredit Harry. « - Tu me l'as volé sous le nez, mais je t'ai attrapé. » Il resserra ses bras pour souligner son point de vue. Il termina avec un sourire : « - Alors, techniquement, j'ai gagné. »

« - Techniquement rien, Potter. C'est dans ma main. J'ai utilisé mon propre corps pour l'avoir. » Fit valoir Draco.

« - Oh merlin, tu n'as pas dit que tu allais faire ça, Draco ! » S'écria Will avec le balai abandonné de Draco dans la main. « - Tu m'as dit de lancer un Accio à ton balai, mais que faire si quelque chose t'étais arrivé ? » Interrogea-t-il.

« - C'est fou ! Tu aurais pu te tuer ! » Hurla Olivier alors qu'il se rapprochait.

« - Rien ne m'est arrivé. Il est le capitaine pour une raison, non ? Et je t'ai demandé comment été son temps de réaction. » Souligna Draco.

« - Pas pour te jeter sur son balai en plein vol ! »

« - Olivier. » Intervint Harry. « - Je l'ai rattrapé. Il va bien. Rien de casser ou quoi que ce soit. » Rassura-t-il avant de desserrer lentement ses bras de la taille de Draco. « - Ne fais plus jamais ça. » Lui chuchota Harry à son oreille, le serrant une dernière fois avant de le faire descendre du balai. « - Pouvez-vous imaginer ? Les choses que cet homme peut faire pour essayer de me battre ! » Dit Harry à haute voix pour le reste de son équipe.

« - C'était quelque chose de dingue ! Tu aurais dû voir la tête du capitaine ! » Dit Mark en se précipitant vers Draco en le tapant dans le dos pour le féliciter.

Les autres joueurs vinrent le féliciter, mais Draco remarqua qu'Harry n'était nulle part en vue et Olivier non plus.

* * *

Olivier suivit Harry après qu'ils aient transplanner hors du terrain. Il n'avait rien dit, mais Olivier avait une petite idée de ce que la conversation allait être.

Harry cessa subitement ses pas rapides et se tourna vers lui.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'était ce matin au juste ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Que veux-tu dire ? »

« - T'entraîner avec Draco ? » Dit-il, son visage se contorsionnant en une expression sceptique.

« - Et alors ? » Répliqua Olivier.

« - Nous approchons du championnat et tu choisis de te relâcher. Quel genre d'entraînement pourrait-il te donner pour aiguiser ton maintien des compétences ? » Harry plissa ses yeux émeraude sous la colère.

« - Es-tu en colère parce que je m'entraînais pas au sérieux ou parce que je jouais avec Draco ? » Répliqua Olivier.

« - Quoi ? » Demanda Harry avec incrédulité.

« - Tu te comportes plus comme un amant jaloux plutôt qu'un capitaine concerné. »

« - Être jaloux ne veut pas dire que je l'aime. »

« - Allez Harry, j'ai vu la façon dont tu t'es tendu quand il a sauté. Tu étais vraiment terrifié. »

« - Ça suffit. À partir de maintenant, tu t'entraîneras avec nous. » Dit Harry, s'apprêtant à transplanner.

« - Il n'est pas comme Marietta ou l'un de ceux que tu as connu, Harry. »

Harry lança un regard incrédule à Olivier.

« - Il ne t'utilise pas pour ta gloire ou pour rendre un ex-petit-ami jaloux. »

« - Qu'en sais-tu ? » Demanda Harry avec une fausse voix calme.

« - Je le sais parce que j'ai tenté de me rapprocher de lui et qu'il n'était pas du tout intéressé par ce que j'avais à dire et préférais plutôt te regarder jouer. C'est peut-être la meilleure chose qui ne te soit jamais arrivé et en tant qu'ami, je te demande de ne pas le laisser trop s'attacher avant qu'il soit trop tard. »

* * *

« - Il va falloir les présenter à la société en tant qu'époux. Es-tu prêt à cela ? » Demanda froidement Narcissa au père de son fils.

Des yeux gris se levèrent vers elle à travers la longue table à manger et par-dessus les chandeliers. « - Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu l'as laissé choisir ce stupide garçon. » Se plaignit Lucius, la regardant par-dessus son verre.

« - Pourquoi pas ? Avais-tu un associé que tu voulais lui faire épouser pour faire monter ta position au sein du ministère ? » Répliqua Narcissa en souriant d'un air narquois.

« - J'aime la façon dont tu supposes que je suis en train de l'utiliser alors que c'est toi qui le tient à l'écart de moi pour me punir. » Contesta Lucius.

Un elfe de maison apparut près de leur table, changeant les plats pour faire place au désert comme c'était la coutume, sans déranger personne.

« - Il n'est pas le bon choix pour Draco. » Dit Lucius avec une froide colère.

« - Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ne fait pas ce que tu veux qu'il fasse ? Parce que rien de ce qu'il fera ne sera assez bien pour toi ? Parce qu'il ne suit pas tes traces au ministère ? Qu'il n'a pas épousé un Sang-Pur ? Quel est le problème maintenant ? » Demanda Narcissa alors que ses mains manucurées se refermaient fortement autour de son verre.

« - Potter me rappelle trop moi. » Déclara doucement Lucius.

Narcissa s'efforça de ne pas montrer la moindre émotion alors qu'il avouait sa peur à haute voix. Elle le savait déjà ! Mais Draco voulait une chance d'être aimé par cet homme en retour, qui était-elle pour l'en empêcher ?

« - Mais là encore, Draco te ressemble beaucoup, ma chère et regarde comme nous sommes heureux à présent. » Son sourire était sans joie alors qu'il avalait cul-sec le contenu de son verre, se satisfaisant de la sensation de brûlure dans sa gorge.

_À suivre..._


	9. Chapitre 9

**Harry's Dirty Little Secret**

**Chapitre 9**

**By cdraco**

Hermione faisait une liste. Elle n'était pas trop longue, assez concise sur tout ce qui se passait et capturait les mots qui allaient et venaient dans sa tête avec tant d'insistance, qu'elle pouvait presque sentir les pensées se former.

Elle aurait dû travailler, mais elle s'était rapidement occupée de toute la charge de travail plus tôt ce matin afin d'avoir son après-midi libre pour cette tâche importante. Elle avait commencé avec son mari... comme presque toutes les choses déconcertantes qu'elle faisait. Ils étaient en train de diner quand il avait fait une remarque quant à savoir si oui ou non Draco s'était occupé des papiers du divorce avec le ministère pour le moment. Il s'était prononcé sur la durée de ce mariage et il était assez étrange de penser, qu'après seulement trois jours après la lune de miel, Hermione commençait déjà à penser à Draco comme un beau-frère en quelque sorte.

Elle se demandait s'ils s'entendaient et comment il se sentait quand il serait introduit dans leur cercle d'amis. Auraient-ils des rendez-vous amoureux ? Est-ce que c'était toujours considéré comme des rendez-vous amoureux si le couple était déjà marié ? Elle n'était pas trop familière avec les rencontres. À l'école, elle avait un peu mit un frein à ses études lors de la cour de Ron et ensuite avait repris. Certes, c'était une source de distraction de garder le contrôle de ses devoirs et de vivre une histoire d'amour avec Ron mais c'était assez mignon.

« - D'accord, assez rêver. » Se dit-elle. « - Je dois m'en tenir à la tâche à accomplir. »

La jeune femme regarda attentivement sa liste, tapotant le titre avec sa plume.

_« Souhaites-tu qu'Harry donne une chance suffisante pour faire un vrai mariage ? » _

Dans la colonne 'oui' elle griffonna quelques notes. La plupart étaient farfelues, mais elle les ajouta quand même.

_« - Draco est son type : __beau, mais pas__ efféminé, mince... sans muscle saillants. » _

_« - Harry était toujours observé par Draco à Poudlard et ça s'est terminé quand il s'est mis en couple. » _

_« - Draco est mignon. » _

_« - Harry vieillit maintenant. Peut-être que l'exemple de Ron et moi aura pénétré dans son cerveau et qu'il est fatigué de sa vie de playboy. » _

Elle admettait que la dernière était tirée par les cheveux, mais en regardant sa liste, elle ne contenait que quatre points positifs dans la colonne oui, dont trois qui était lié au physique. Les yeux bruns d'Hermione se posèrent sur la colonne des non.

_« - Draco est beau, mais Harry est naturellement méfiant des personnes intéressantes. Il les a toujours soupçonnés de vouloir l'utiliser pour leur profit. » _

_« - Il déteste les gens qui s'accrochent à lui en pensant qu'il leur appartient. Quel est le plus grand signe d'appartenance à une personne qu'une alliance autour de son doigt ? » _

_« - Il ne sait pas comment aimer. » _

_« - Il ne fait pas facilement confiance. » _

C'était inquiétant de voir que la colonne non était plus remplie par ces quelques phrases simples. Qui pourrait faire connaître l'amour à un petit garçon qui avait perdu ses parents et son parrain dans un accident de voiture et être pris en charge par une famille qui le détestait ?

élevé, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, par un couple qui ressentait une haine injustifiée envers un enfant sans défense et l'ignorait au profit de leur propre enfant, comprenant qu'il ne valait rien, que personne ne pourrait jamais l'aimer et convaincu qu'il n'était pas digne d'être aimé. Il était tout à fait normal qu'il se méfie d'un attachement affectif, mais quand Hermione l'avait rencontré à l'école, il n'était pas un enfant amer, juste timide. Néanmoins, l'énergie et l'humour exagérée de Ron l'avait aidé à sortir de son cocon. La famille de Ron avait accueilli Harry comme un des leurs instantanément et il avait finalement eu une famille pour la première fois.

Harry était un élève décent et il était devenu Attrapeur lors de sa première année. C'est à cause de cela qu'Harry était souvent entouré de gens qui faisaient des louanges à ses compétences et s'approchaient de lui que parce qu'il occupait les pages de Sorcière Hebdo. En manque d'attention, il avait embrassé sa 'célébrité' et s'était contenté de cela.

Tout avait été parfait jusqu'à sa Sixième année et que Marietta Edgecombe avait fait valser sa vie. C'était une Septième année avec de longs cheveux bruns, des yeux marron clairs et un joli teint et elle était désirée par plus d'un étudiant de Poudlard.

Hermione avait vu la façon dont il la regardait avec engouement et la façon dont Marietta l'avait choisi pour sa notoriété afin de rendre son ex-petit-ami jaloux. Hermione avait vu la façon dont elle l'avait utilisé le jetant lorsque son objectif avait été atteint et que son ex-petit-ami était revenu en rampant avec la queue entre les jambes. Marietta avait caché sa vraie nature. Si bien qu'Hermione n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était une salope jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. Hermione n'aimait pas insulter les gens, mais pour certaines personnes, elle estimait qu'elles méritaient toutes les injures du monde.

Elle avait été tout simplement navrée de voir Harry cacher sa douleur derrière un voile de complaisance quand tout cela était arrivé, se vantant avec désinvolture de ses prouesses avec d'autres femmes plus âgées. Marietta avait été le déclencheur et depuis, Hermione avait vu son ami passé de filles en garçons et éventuellement, de femmes en hommes, sans aucune intention d'aller plus loin qu'une relation physique.

Elle admettait que ça durait depuis bien trop longtemps. Peu importe les facteurs qu'il y avait, la conclusion qu'elle atteignait était la même, Harry et Draco divorceraient d'ici la fin de la semaine.

« - Madame Weasley ? » Appela Betty, une jeune stagiaire, depuis la porte.

« - Oui ? » Répondit Hermione, en rangeant sa liste et faisant de la place sur son bureau pour recevoir les parchemins que Betty portait.

« - Voici les rapports que vous avez demandés. » Dit la stagiaire avec un sourire.

« - Sais-tu si le dossier Johnson est... » Hermione fut interrompue par un cri provenant du couloir. La jeune femme se leva et déplaça le rideau de sa fenêtre et gémit à la vue. « - Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile fabrique encore ? » Se demanda-t-elle à haute voix.

« - Il récolte les paris, madame. » Répondit Betty à la question rhétorique.

Hermione fit signe à Betty de continuer. L'expression de la stagiaire était presque la même que celle d'Hagrid à chaque fois qu'il disait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire.

« - Monsieur Weasley récolte les paris sur la durée du mariage de Monsieur Potter. » Expliqua-t-elle avec une hésitation visible. Timidement, elle ajouta : « - Pardon ? »

Hermione regarda son mari à travers la vitre de son bureau, alors qu'il plaisantait avec ses collègues et cela la poussa à faire quelque chose qu'elle s'était retenue de faire. Elle laissa retomber le rideau et retourna à son bureau, se hâta de s'asseoir et saisit son téléphone portable dans son sac.

Ses doigts pianotèrent sur les touches et Hermione s'installa confortablement alors que ça sonnait.

« - Allô ? » Répondit quelqu'un dans le téléphone d'Harry, mais ce n'était pas Harry.

_« C'est étrange. »_ Pensa-t-elle en vérifiant le numéro sur l'écran du téléphone pour s'assurer qu'elle avait composé le bon.

« - Bonjour. Puis-je parler à Harry s'il vous plait ? » Demanda-t-elle après avoir vérifié qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.

« - Il n'est pas disponible. Qui est-ce ? » Les mots étaient courts, mais pas grossiers.

« - Hermione. » Répondit-elle, se sentant un peu incertaine quant à la situation... Harry ne laissait aucun de ses amants utilisait son téléphone. Alors qui diable était-ce ? « - Dites-lui que j'ai appelé, s'il vous plait. »

« - En fait, permettez-moi de le chercher pour vous. » Le ton froid de l'homme avait été remplacé par un ton poli.

Le son de pas en arrière-plan s'amplifia et elle put entendre une conversation étouffée à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« - Tu l'as utilisé ? » Entendit-elle Harry demander.

« - J'allais le faire, mais Granger a appelé. Elle est toujours en ligne. »

« - Merci... Salut Herm, que veux-tu ? » Demanda Harry quand il eut pris le téléphone.

« - C'est vraiment bien, Harry. Ne puis-je pas appeler pour voir comment tu vas ? »

« - Attends une seconde, Herm. » Une autre discussion se fit entendre dans le téléphone. « - Tu ne peux pas battre Will à un concours de boisson, Draco. À quoi penses-tu, tu ne peux même pas me battre ! »

La réponse fut étouffé par un chant disant 'bois, bois !'

« - Hermione, je dois empêcher Draco de boire à se rendre ivre-mort, au revoir ! » Elle eut à peine le temps de dire au revoir avant qu'il raccroche.

Elle regarda un moment le téléphone et sortit sa liste de là où elle était et ajouta une dernière chose : _« - Si le mariage est abordé en terme d'amitié, __ça augmente__ la probabilité que les émotions romantiques émergent et se développent. » _

Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais c'était suffisant. Elle écrit cette dernière phrase en milieu du parchemin, s'étendant sur les deux colonnes. Rangeant sa liste dans un tiroir, elle le ferma et se leva pour étirer ses muscles. Hermione attira l'attention des employés quand elle sortit de son bureau et qu'elle s'approcha de son mari et sa liste de pari. « - Vingt galions pour au moins six mois ! »

« - Très bien, mais tu vas perdre... » Commença Ron mais s'arrêta quand il vit sa femme.

« - Oh, Hermione... je... euh... »

« - Vingt galions pour au moins six mois. » Répéta-t-elle, tapant sur son bloc-notes avant de partir pour déjeuner dans une bien meilleure humeur que celle qu'elle avait dans la matinée.

* * *

« - D'accord, dernière chance. » Essaya Harry. « - Il l'emporte par au moins sept verres de différence. Tu comprends ça, non ? » Essaya de raisonner Harry pour la dernière fois.

« - Et alors ? » Demanda Draco, ne comprenant vraiment pas. Il ôta son pull et le posa sur le dossier de sa chaise, ou plutôt sur les bras d'Harry qui était appuyé dessus.

« - Et alors, il faut que tu en boives plus pour le battre. » Il regarda Draco avec méfiance. « - As-tu déjà était bourré avant ? »

« - Non, j'ai une grande tolérance pour les spiritueux. » Lui apprit tranquillement Draco.

Harry rigola de la naïveté de Draco. « - Si tu es sûr alors. »

« - Bien sûr que je suis sûr. » Dit-il avec assurance.

« - Il est sûr Harry ! Maintenant arrête de le déconcentrer ! » Fit Olivier qui encourageait Will.

Draco se pencha en avant avec détermination et attendit son verre. Harry se retourna pour parler avec Audrey, mais garda un œil sur les verres que Mark leur versait. à la suggestion de Will, ils étaient tous allés dans le pub le plus proche pour se détendre et profiter d'une petite pause avant un entraînement plus intensif.

Harry regarda le visage de Draco commençait à rougir alors qu'il buvait plusieurs verres de Whisky et secoua la tête quand Will ne semblait pas affecté par la quantité qu'il avait consommée.

« - Alors, avons-nous amélioré notre rythme ? » Demanda Audrey par-dessus le brouhaha.

« - Ouais, d'ici la fin de la semaine, je serais plus confiant au sujet du commencement de la saison. » Répondit Harry en se penchant en avant et prenant le verre destiné à Draco avant que ce dernier ait pu le saisir. Il l'avala et lança un regard incrédule à Will. _« C'est beaucoup trop fort pour un poids plume. » _Pensa-t-il en le reposant.

Draco eut l'air confus alors qu'il regardait les verres devant lui.

« - Harry, quelqu'un a volé mon verre. Où est-il ? » Demanda Draco, se pressant contre Harry, essayant de soulever la chemise du brun à la recherche de sa boisson manquante. Harry le tira contre lui et le maintint en équilibre avec un bras autour de sa taille.

« - Je ne sais pas Draco. Pourquoi ne pas te reposer une minute et je vais t'aider à le chercher ? »

Draco hocha la tête, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou d'Harry avec complaisance.

« - Pourquoi ne termines-tu pas cela avec Will ? » Demanda Harry à Olivier.

« - Donc, nous avons une chance ? » Audrey reprit la conversation sans sourciller au corps contre Harry et essaya de cacher un sourire alors que Draco avait l'air à l'aise et manœuvrait pour s'installer sur les genoux d'Harry.

« - Ouais, si nous travaillons assez dur, nous pouvons avoir une chance. » Répondit Harry, ne remarquant pas le sourire satisfait que Will et Olivier échangèrent, fier de leur plan.

_À suivre..._


	10. Chapitre 10

**Harry's Dirty Little Secret**

**Chapitre 10**

**By cdraco**

C'était toujours une bonne idée de sortir un soir au milieu de la formation pour qu'ils se détendent un peu et profitent de leur temps ensemble. Harry pensait que ses joueurs avaient toujours l'air un peu plus rafraîchi et ranimés quand ils continuaient l'entraînement le lendemain. Draco était parti rejoindre Olivier qui avait commencé à jouer aux fléchettes. Harry savait qu'ils étaient capables d'éviter de blesser quelqu'un, mais il garda sa baguette prête au cas où.

Étonnamment, Draco, ivre ou pas, était très doué et atteignait le centre de la cible presque à chaque fois. Harry sourit quand Draco émit une fausse compassion envers Olivier avant de tendre la main pour ramasser ses gains. Le perdant semblait s'intéressait au champion et Harry n'aimait pas la façon dont il se tenait trop près de Draco.

« - Je vais rentrer. » Annonça Harry, se levant de son siège.

« - Nous devrions probablement rentrer aussi. » Suggéra Will aux autres membres.

« - Ouais. Je suis sur le point de m'écrouler. » Acquiesça Mark et ils entreprirent de rassembler leurs affaires et partir.

Harry dit au revoir aux autres, mais fit signe à Will d'attendre alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Draco et Olivier.

« - Nous y allons. » Déclara Harry en tendant la main à Draco. Le blond jeta une dernière fois la fléchette, atteignant le centre avant de mettre sa main dans celle d'Harry.

« - Tu as vu, Harry ? J'ai gagné de l'argent. » Lui dit fièrement Draco, lui montrant une main pleine de pièce de monnaie qu'il avait pêché dans sa poche.

« - J'ai vu. » Fit Harry en repliant la main de Draco dans sa poche et libérant les pièces de monnaie.

« - Où allez-vous ? » Demanda Olivier en jetant sa propre fléchette à son tour.

« - Nous partons, merci pour avoir attendu. Peux-tu attendre un peu plus avec Draco ? Je reviens tout de suite. » Demanda Harry alors qu'il lâchait Draco et traversait le pub.

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant qu'Harry réapparaisse avec un balai à la main.

« - Pourquoi ne pas transplaner avec lui ? » Demanda Will, sachant que Draco serait trop ivre pour transplaner tout seul.

« - Il n'aime pas ça. » Murmura Harry, manœuvrant Draco pour qu'il s'installe sur le balai, mais il ne coopérait pas.

« - Je ne veux pas. » Le blond fit la moue. Il semblait au blond que le sol essayait de venir à sa rencontre.

« - Vraiment ? » Demanda Will.

« - Ouais et je n'ai pas besoin qu'il se désartibule. » Dit Harry en faisant une grimace exagérée. « - Draco, ici. Il suffit de mettre tes jambes comme ça. » Harry l'installa sur le balai en se laissant une place pour lui puis s'installa à son tour. Il fit un signe à Will puis décolla en direction du stade à un rythme lent, ne voulant pas perturber l'estomac de Draco.

Une fois dans le ciel, le blond ne tarda pas à somnoler, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry et enfouissant sa tête contre son épaule.

« - Tu sens bon. » Commenta Draco, reniflant légèrement le cou d'Harry.

« - C'est l'odeur de ton parfum. Il s'imprègne sur moi quand tu t'accroches à moi toute la nuit. » Taquina Harry.

Draco haussa les épaules. « - C'est bien. » Répondit-il, traçant des cercles dans le dos d'Harry.

« - Draco ? »

« - Hmm ? » Il hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il écoutait.

« - Pourquoi m'as-tu épousé ? »

« - Parce que je le voulais. » Répondit Draco, ne semblant pas prendre au sérieux les questions ou en était incapable.

« - Tes parents t'ont obligé ? » Essaya Harry.

« - Non. » Draco eut un petit rire et Harry se maudit de penser qu'il était mignon.

Harry soupira. « - Penses-tu que je suis beau ? » Demanda-t-il, tenant à aller au bout de tout ça.

« - Très. » Répondit Draco, lui caressant un peu la joue.

« - Tu veux mon argent ? » Continua Harry, se reculant un peu.

« - Bien sûr que non, Harry. J'ai de l'argent. C'est juste toi que je voulais. »

Ça serait mentir s'il disait que ces mots ne provoquaient pas une vague de chaleur qui se propageait dans son corps et que son cœur manqua un battement.

« - Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour le blond ivre qui était contre lui.

Harry trouva qu'il ne détestait pas ce retour volant et compte tenu que la brise était agréable et le ciel illuminé d'étoile, il était détendu. L'entraînement avait été génial... l'équipe était de plus en plus à l'aise avec le jeu de chacun et son choix pour le nouveau gardien semblait bon. Maintenant, celui qui se trouvait dans ses bras et qu'il avait compté faire fléchir n'avait pas craqué comme il l'avait prévu. Draco avait plutôt bien relevé le défi. Il ne s'était pas plaint à propos de la tente ou la nourriture et en dehors de la nourriture que son elfe de maison préparait, il semblait bien s'accommoder aux plats 'communs' que les autres joueurs préparés.

Ce n'était certainement pas la façon dont il avait envisagé sa semaine de formation, mais curieusement, ces changements ne le dérangeaient pas.

* * *

« - Oh. » Gémit Draco, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans les couvertures pour essayer de se soustraire à la lumière du matin qui semblait pénétrer sa peau et brûler son cerveau. « - Depuis quand avons-nous une fenêtre ? » Se plaignit Draco à voix haute, haïssant l'ouverture qui laissait entrer la lumière flamboyante et aggravant son mal de tête.

« - Depuis la nuit dernière quand tu as décidé que tu voulais voir les étoiles. » Répondit une voix à sa droite.

Draco utilisa sa main pour abaisser lentement la couverture juste assez pour observer l'homme qui était assis dans le fauteuil près du lit.

Harry abaissa le magazine de Quidditch qu'il lisait pour le regarder. Draco était un spectacle à voir à être seulement enveloppé par la couverture, ne laissant voir que le haut de sa tête et ses yeux gris.

« - J'ai fait quoi ? » Demanda doucement le blond.

« - Tu as rénové. Tiens, bois ça. » Dit Harry en versant le contenu d'une fiole dans un verre d'eau et le tendant à Draco.

« - Fais disparaitre ça. »

Le geste vers la fenêtre n'échappa pas à Harry et il agita sa baguette pour remettre la paroi de la tente à son état d'origine.

« - Merci. » Marmonna Draco alors qu'il sirotait lentement la concoction mousseuse qui lui avait été tendue, avant de l'avaler rapidement de sorte que le goût amer et médicinal ne s'attarda pas sur ses papilles.

Draco reposa le verre sur la table de nuit et se rallongea lentement dans le lit, se couvrant le visage avec ses mains pendant qu'il attendait que la douleur disparaisse dans sa tête et que les nausées se calmaient. « - Pourquoi es-tu encore ici ? Ne dois-tu pas t'entraîner ? »

« - J'ai pris la matinée. »

« - Pour prendre soin de moi ? » Demanda Draco, incrédule, son estomac faisant un saut périlleux qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'alcool qu'il avait consommé.

« - Non. » Nia Harry en rougissant légèrement. « - Je voulais être le premier à te dire que je te l'avais bien dit. »

« - Tu es tellement enfantin, Potter. J'ai eu de mauvaises indications... tu as toi-même dit qu'il avait un handicap. » Répliqua Draco, déçu.

« - Mais tu désirais trop te mesurer à lui sans savoir les vraies limites, Draco. Admets-le : tu es un poids-léger. »

« - Ferme ta bouche, Potter. C'était une légère erreur de calcul de ma part, mais je vais prendre des mesures pour assurer la victoire la prochaine fois. »

« - Oh, revoilà le Draco prêt à s'entraîner. Je me demandais où il était parti. La nuit dernière, on ne pouvait pas enchaîner plus de deux mots à la fois. »

« - Excuse-moi ? » Demanda lentement Draco.

« - Tu ne te souviens pas ? » Le coin de la bouche d'Harry se releva en un sourire.

« - Me souvenir de quoi, Potter ? » Demanda le blond, se redressa sur le lit et le regardant pour obtenir une explication.

« - Comment tu t'accrochais à moi et que tu faisais que rire. Tu avais l'air si mignon. C'était trop innocent et je m'étais résigné à boire juste un verre ou deux parce que tu voulais t'entraîner à boire, mais ensuite c'est devenu intéressant. » Harry se pencha en avant, baissant la voix. Draco déglutit nerveusement, mais ne détourna pas le regard. « - Tu m'as bercé d'un faux sentiment de sécurité et puis tu m'as attaqué. Quoi ? Tu ne me crois pas ? » Demanda-t-il. « - J'ai des marques pour le prouver. » Fit Harry en indiquant son dos. « - Donc, si tu veux t'entraîner à battre Will, alors je pense que c'est une excellente idée. Les résultats d'un Draco ivre sont très satisfaisants. » Harry sourit scandaleusement à l'ancien Serpentard rougissant.

« - Bien sûr que c'est satisfaisant. C'est moi, après tout. » Dit Draco. Ignorant la chaleur de son visage, il balança ses jambes hors du lit et se dirigea, complètement nu, vers la salle de bain.

Harry prit plaisir à le regarder partir et dut se calmer quand il remarqua les traces sèches de la preuve de sa propre passion qui ornaient les cuisses de Draco. Ils s'étaient vraiment laissés emporter la veille, pensa Harry avec satisfaction, attendant que son érection diminue un peu. Certain que Draco allait bien, il alla rejoindre les autres pour s'entraîner.

* * *

« - Tu as intérêt que je te vois dans les tribunes dans deux semaines. » Avertit Will avec bonhomie.

« - Peut-être. J'ai vu assez de rustre voler je pense. » Taquina Draco.

« - Non, tu dois venir. » Insista Hailey.

« - Oui, tu dois. » Ajouta Audrey.

« - Bien sûr qu'il va venir. Il ne veut pas rater les nombreux buts que je marquerais. » Se vanta Mark.

« - Je pourrais venir voir, mais ne pleure pas si je ne le fais pas. » Répondit Draco en lui serrant la main avant d'être enveloppé par l'étreinte d'Olivier.

« - Au moins, viens me voir moi. Je suis celui qui fera gagner l'équipe, pas Harry. Il aime juste s'incruster sur ma scène. » Lui dit le jeune homme.

« - Ouais, je suis sûr que c'est le cas. À bientôt les gars. » Dit Harry aux joueurs qui les entouraient.

Draco hocha la tête dans un au revoir final, avant de se tourner pour prendre la main de son mari et ils disparurent dans un pop.

« - D'accord, rassemblez-vous les gars. Quels sont vos paris ? » Commença Mark.

« - Je dis oui et je leur donne plus de trois mois. » Fit Will en premier.

« - C'est Harry dont nous parlons. Il n'aime pas la fidélité et je ne l'ai jamais vu avec quelqu'un plus d'une semaine. Alors, je vais dire moins. » Répondit Mark.

« - Ouais, mais il n'a jamais emmené quelqu'un pour qu'il nous rencontre non plus. » Ajouta Audrey.

« - C'est vrai, mais je pense qu'il le faisait juste pour effrayer Draco. » Intervint Hailey.

« - Peut-être qu'il en avait l'intention, mais je pense que Draco a réussi avec brio. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi si je devais passer ma lune de miel au milieu de rustres. » Déclara Audrey.

« - Il a fait venir cette potion spéciale gueule de bois de cet apothicaire à Berlin et, plus important encore, il a raté l'entraînement le matin pour prendre soin de lui. » Rappela Will à ses coéquipiers.

« - Je suis d'accord avec Will. Leur relation a changé de celle qu'ils avaient quand ils sont arrivés ici. » Déclara Olivier. « - Il m'a presque arraché la tête lorsque j'enseignais à Draco comment jouer. »

« - C'est parce que tu essayais de le draguer. Un aveugle aurait pu le voir. » Lui rappela Audrey.

« - Ouais, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Tu as essayé de draguer Draco même si tu savais qu'ils étaient mariés. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? » Demanda Mark.

« - Hé, je pensais que ça ne dérangerait pas Harry. Il ne s'est jamais soucié si ses copains appréciaient la compagnie d'autres hommes avant. » Se défendit Olivier. « - Mais je pense qu'avec Draco ça pourrait être différent et qu'ils peuvent vraiment être heureux. »

« -Ca et le fait qu'Olivier ici présent a tout tenté et que Draco n'a pas du tout été intéressé. » Taquina Will.

« - Ok, alors il a fait preuve d'un peu de jalousie. Alors, quoi ? Cela pourrait être parce que c'est son nouveau jouet et qu'il ne veut pas le partager. » Déclara Mark.

« - As-tu mangé avec nous ces derniers jours ? » Demanda Will.

« - Bien sûr que oui... » Répondit Mark avec perplexité. « - Pourquoi aurais-je manqué le dîner ? »

« - Alors, comment as-tu pu manquer le bras d'Harry sur le dossier de la chaise de Draco et le fait qu'il le servait avant lui ? » Expliqua Will.

« - Le capitaine arrivait plus tard que d'habitude à l'entrainement aussi. » Admit Hailey.

« - De plus, quand ils sont partis ce matin, le capitaine avait d'yeux que pour Draco. » Dit Will.

« - Je suis d'accord avec Will. Moi aussi je parie pour au moins trois mois. » Déclara finalement Ryan, étant resté silencieux pendant les autres avançaient leurs points de vue.

« - Il a convaincu Ryan. Je suis. » Dit Audrey, sachant que si quelqu'un pouvait convaincre son coéquipier, alors c'était une bonne indication qu'elle devait suivre.

« - Moi aussi. » Sourit Hailey en jetant son argent au milieu de la pile.

« - Je continue à dire moins. » Insista Mark, refusant de rejoindre l'avis des autres.

« - D'accord. Maintenant, certains d'entre vous allez devoir abandonner le pari parce que quand nous gagnerons, nous aurons à le diviser en trop de part. » Se plaignit Olivier.

* * *

« - Dis-moi que tu vas gagner la coupe cette année. » Fut le salut de Ron quand Harry décrocha son téléphone.

« - Nous allons essayer. » Lui assura Harry alors qu'il continuait de se sécher.

« - Bon. J'ai de l'argent misé sur vous. » Dit Ron.

« - Hermione ne t'a-t-elle pas mit en garde contre les paris ? » Lui rappela Harry.

« - Ha ! Les choses ont changé, tu sais. Actuellement, Hermione a misé dans l'un de mes paris. » Se vanta Ron. « - D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas besoin de sa permission. » Ajouta-t-il après tout.

« - Vraiment ? Tu as parié sur quelque chose d'autre ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Harry avec curiosité, enfilant son pantalon et s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

« - Je ne peux pas le dire. » Répondit trop rapidement Ron.

« - Oh, ça sonne personnellement. Ne pas faire ce que je ne ferais pas, mauvais garçon. » Rigola Harry.

« - Ouais... » Ron se força à rire, pensant à la meilleure façon de changer de sujet.

« - Harry, le repas est prêt. As-tu faim ? » Fit la voix d'une autre personne dans le téléphone et que Ron entendit.

« - Cela dépend de qui a cuisiné. Dobby ou toi ? » Taquina Harry.

« - Si tu tiens à le savoir, c'est l'elfe de maison, mais j'ai fait le dessert. » L'informa Draco.

« - Je viens manger... » Le reste fut étouffé mais Ron les entendit tout de même et rougit comme une betterave à la déclaration d'Harry voulant manger son dessert sur le corps de Draco.

« - Désolé, Ron. Que disais-tu ? » Demanda Harry, reprenant le téléphone.

« - Pas grand-chose mon pote. Donc, je suppose que tout va bien, hein ? J'ai reçu l'invitation pour la soirée en l'honneur du mariage, ce matin. Hermione voudrait savoir si nous devons emmener quelque chose. »

Harry détourna son attention du corps de Draco à ces mots. « - Quelle soirée ? »

« - Pour votre mariage. Demain soir ? Je pensais que tu savais. Ça dit que nous sommes invités à assister à la fête au Manoir Malfoy. »

« - Non, je ne savais pas Ron. C'est la première fois que j'entends parler de ça. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Demanda-t-il avec irritation.

« - C'est la coutume, mon pote. Quand des sorciers ou sorcières se marient, la famille organise une fête où ils annoncent officiellement l'union des familles. Les Sang-Purs le font depuis des siècles. C'est aussi une façon de montrer le mari ou la femme et de se vanter dont l'union les rend plus influent ou riches. Je déteste ce genre de choses mais je viens parce que c'est toi... » Il s'interrompit. « - Harry, tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Je vais bien. C'est donc pour me faire défiler parmi eux ? » Marmonna Harry.

« - En quelque sorte, mon pote. Harry ? Tu n'y vas pas ? Parce que si tu n'y vas pas, je n'y vais pas. » L'assura Ron.

« - Non, viens Ron. Ça devrait être très intéressant. »

Alors, ils voulaient le faire parader comme s'il n'était qu'un gentil caniche ? Harry serra les poings et prit quelques profondes inspirations pour se calmer. Il n'était le trophée de personne.

_**À suivre…**_


	11. Chapitre 11

**Harry Dirty Little Secret**

**Chapitre 11**

**By cdraco**

Le tapotement de la chaussure rouge sur le sol en marbre commençait à rendre l'employée du ministère folle. Lisa tentait de garder son sang-froid alors que la femme en face d'elle fronçait les sourcils avec impatience. Elle allait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. C'était samedi et elle était là, coincée en heure supplémentaire au Département des Familles Magiques.

Lisa ne fonctionnait pas en heures supplémentaires pour être payée... mais elle devait rester travaillée là à cause d'un infernal joueur de Quidditch. Bien sûr, Harry Potter était beau, mais il avait l'air d'avoir un sérieux problème pour garder ses vêtements sur lui.

La première requête était arrivée à son bureau et avait été rapidement suivit par une quantité d'autres de parents célibataires qui prétendaient que leur enfant était celui du joueur. Déjà, elle avait réussi à renvoyer vingt personnes chez eux avec la preuve définitive que Potter ne pouvait pas être le père.

_« Maintenant, c'est tout simplement ridicule. »_ Pensa-t-elle. _« Il n'y a aucun moyen que ce soit l'enfant de Potter. » _

La femme impatiente debout devant elle, avait eu recours à une coloration moldu et avait des lèvres trop rouges. Sa robe tombait de son épaule, révélant un chemisier un peu trop décolleté qui dévoilait le début de ses seins. La photo de l'enfant qu'elle tendait à Lisa était un mignon bébé qui souriait largement, dévoilant deux petites dents dans une bouche baveuse.

Lisa soupira, c'était un mignon gamin, mais son teint sombre n'était évidemment pas un trait génétique que Potter aurait pu transmettre. Néanmoins, elle devait suivre la procédure de test et renvoyer les cas négatifs. Alors que ça signifiait au moins une heure pour préparer les documents et obtenir un rendez-vous avec le médicomage de Saint-Mangouste pour effectuer le test de paternité.

Ce qui était le plus mauvais, c'est qu'il y avait d'autres personnes qui venaient ici pour exiger une pension alimentaire de la part d'un autre père négligent. Les parents qui étaient trop gênés pour se manifester avant, étaient encouragés à venir à cause de l'affaire de Potter.

Lisa était pour que ces parents irresponsables soient traduits en justice, mais cela signifiait qu'en plus du vaste cas de Potter, elle avait d'autres innombrables cas à étudier également. La tâche principale de Lisa était donc de se concentrer sur sa tâche en cours et envoyer les autres couples vers un autre service.

« - D'accord, mademoiselle. Vous allez devoir amener votre fils pour un contrôle formel. » Informa Lisa à la dénommée Mademoiselle Bradley, lui rendant la photographie et les papiers nécessaires.

« - Pourquoi ? » Demanda la femme belliqueuse.

Lisa prit une grande inspiration et répondit d'un ton toujours agréable : « - Parce que nous ne pouvons pas le contrôler s'il n'est pas là. »

« - Pourquoi devez-vous le contrôler ? Vous me traitez de menteuse ? » Demanda la fausse blonde avec colère, se penchant sur le bureau.

« - Je n'ai pas dit cela, mademoiselle. Ce sont les règles. Il doit être contrôlé. Si vous souhaitez retirer votre plainte maintenant, vous le pouvez. Sinon, vous devez emmener votre enfant. » Dit Lisa d'un ton faussement courtois. Elle regarda ostensiblement les coudes de la femme qui se trouvaient sur son bureau et la femme recula.

« - Très bien, mais je n'aurais pas à patienter dans la file d'attente, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda mademoiselle Bradley.

« - Je suis désolée, mademoiselle, mais vous devrez faire la queue à nouveau. »

« - Quoi ? »

Lisa se massa les tempes. Oh comme elle aimerait pouvoir donner un bon coup de pied dans le tibia de Potter.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est qu'à des miles d'ici, quelqu'un d'autre pensait la même chose, sauf que cette personne était intéressée par lui donner un coup un peu plus haut et un peu plus entre les jambes.

* * *

_« Ok, c'est absurde. »_ Pensa Draco.

Il ne se rappelait pas que Potter était si lunatique à l'école. Toute la semaine dernière qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, il avait soufflé chaud et le froid, un changement d'émotions que Draco avait mis en miroir. Mais parfois, après la deuxième journée, il avait vraiment senti qu'ils avaient fait des progrès et réussit à s'entendre au-delà de la sphère de la chambre.

Il avait pensé qu'ils allaient enfin de l'avant, mais Harry avait réagi étrangement quand il l'avait rejoint à la table du dîner. Le brun avait rapidement mangé le plat principal et avait mis un point d'honneur à éviter le dessert.

« - Je n'ai plus envie de sucreries. » Avait-il murmuré et pendant le temps qu'il avait fallu à Draco pour demander à Dobby de ranger les parts de tarte, Harry avait disparu.

Draco se retrouva donc seul pour finir son repas, mangeant frugalement et manquant de se mordre sous la surprise quand le silence indésirable fut dérangé par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

Il se leva rapidement et quitta la cuisine pour aller récupérer le petit appareil sur la table basse.

« - Allo ? » Répondit-il, se détestant intérieurement de ressentir de la déception en voyant que ce n'était pas Harry.

« - Draco. »

Le blond se redressa au sérieux de son ami, il faisait toujours ça quand il avait quelque chose à lui dire. « - Oui, Blaise ? »

« - J'ai acheté quelques fournitures de Quidditch à ton animal. À quelle heure allez-vous chez ta mère ? »

« - Pour quoi, Blaise ? Et pourquoi as-tu acheté quelque chose pour Harry ? »

« - Parce que je ne peux pas venir à la fête les mains vides. Ta mère m'a sermonné sur mes mauvaises manières et tout ce qui suit. »

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Blaise ? » Demanda de nouveau Draco, essayant de comprendre.

« - La fête pour le mariage ? Elle a envoyé des invitations. Tu n'étais pas au courant ? »

« - Non, Blaise, je ne savais pas. Je pensais que nous ferions ça plus tard, pas maintenant... » _« Pas quand ma relation avec Harry n'est pas encore solide. »_ Voulut-il ajouter.

« - Appelle ta mère alors, parce qu'elle attend tout le monde demain à sept heures. »

« - Je vais l'appeler tout de suite. À plus tard. » Dit rapidement Draco et il se dirigea vers la cheminée du salon afin de pouvoir utiliser la cheminette.

* * *

_« Ce n'est pas si horrible. »_ Pensa Draco. Quand Harry était rentré la veille au soir, il lui avait annoncé la fête que ses parents avaient organisée. Le brun ne semblait pas dérangé du tout, au contraire, il accepta immédiatement et dit qu'il irait se coucher tôt ce soir-là.

Le lendemain matin s'était bien déroulé et la journée avait été longue, mais Draco attribuait cet après-midi ennuyeux à la disparition d'Harry de l'appartement. Il lui avait dit qu'il allait voir un ami et avait été absent dès la fin de matinée jusqu'en début de soirée.

Le capitaine de Quidditch était rentré à temps pour la fête cependant et Draco avait essayé de ne pas trop s'inquiéter de son sort. Maintenant, alors qu'il se tenait en face de la longue allée de sa maison d'enfance, il sentit ses entrailles se nouer de nervosité.

Draco retint son souffle et essaya de calmer son estomac. Il espérait que sa mère ne ressortirait pas ses photos de bébé ou soit trop sur lui et il espérait aussi qu'elle et son père seraient gentils avec Harry et ne lui donneraient aucune raison de retrouver sa mauvaise humeur de la veille.

Harry lui-même prit un moment pour observer la grande maison et son architecture grandiose. La maison était plus grande que ce qu'Harry avait imaginé, ce qui était un exploit en soit. Il marcha à quelques pas derrière Draco et grimaça quand il vit la quantité de gens qui flânaient dans la grande salle de bal à travers un vitrail. Un domestique les conduisit à travers le hall d'entrée jusqu'à la salle.

« - Draco ? » Harry remarqua une élégante femme blonde s'excusait auprès de ses invités et venir vers Draco, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Elle était belle, pensa-t-il. Il la vit plus clairement quand elle lâcha son fils à contrecœur et se tourna vers lui pour le saluer.

« - Monsieur Potter, c'est un plaisir de vous avoir avec nous. » Dit-elle en lui serrant la main.

« - Madame Malfoy. » Salua-t-il en inclinant la tête. Il sentit Draco revenir à ses côtés.

« - Appelez-moi Narcissa. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas si je vous appelle Harold. »

« - Si, en effet. » Avoua Harry, en retirant sa main et ignorant la légère pression discrète de Draco sur sa hanche. « - Mon nom n'est pas le diminutif d'Harold. C'est juste Harry. »

« - Eh bien, Harry Potter, je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer. Vous devez faire la connaissance du père de Draco. » Dit-elle et elle fit signe à un serveur.

« - Oui, madame ? » Demanda le serviteur en s'inclinant légèrement.

« - S'il vous plait, appeler mon mari. »

Avec un bref signe de tête, il partit faire ce qu'on lui demandait.

« - Des serviteurs humains, maman ? » Demanda Draco, exprimant sa surprise et celle d'Harry en même temps.

« - Ce sont des Cracmol, chéri, ou des magiciens, si tu veux. » Dit-elle avec dédains. « - Les Parkinson en avait lors de la fête d'anniversaire de Pansy et ils sont bien plus présentables que les elfes de maison, tu ne crois pas ? »

Draco roula des yeux alors que son père s'approchait d'eux.

L'homme était assez impressionnant dans sa robe formelle. Debout à côté de sa femme, ils formaient un couple frappant, mais la distance entre eux était évidente même s'ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« - Monsieur Potter, Lucius Malfoy. » Se présenta-t-il et serra fermement la main d'Harry. En ce qui concerne Draco, il dit : « - Fils. »

« - Père. » Répondit Draco et Harry les regarda tour à tour d'un air interrogateur.

« - Veuillez m'excuser. Maintenant que vous êtes arrivés, nous pouvons commencer. Viens, Narcissa. » Lucius se dirigea vers l'avant de la salle.

La femme le suivit plus calmement et alla se placer derrière lui. Le patriarche Malfoy lança un sortilège sonore et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le couple.

« - Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier d'être venus ce soir. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que son enfant vous dit qu'il va se marier et ce n'est pas tous les jours que nous pouvons organiser une fête pour l'agrandissement de sa famille. Je sais que c'est un peu soudain, mais mon fils a toujours été un enfant déterminé qui faisait tout à son rythme, selon ses propres termes. Je ne sais pas si beaucoup d'entre vous ont rencontré notre nouveau beau-fils, mais je voudrais profiter de cette occasion pour vous le présenter. C'est un homme du nom d'Harry Potter, le dernier descendant de la lignée Potter et, ironiquement, des Black également. Certains d'entre vous le connaissent comme étant un joueur de Quidditch qualifié qui s'est fait un nom par lui-même... »

Draco détourna les yeux de son père quand Harry le bouscula légèrement, l'informant qu'il allait aux toilettes.

« - ... Et il est le plus jeune joueur à rejoindre la ligue. J'espère seulement que mon fils pourra trouver son bonheur dans cette union et que je sois béni avec de nombreux petits-enfants. Cela fait près de vingt-cinq ans que Draco est dans ma vie et je ne peux pas attendre de voir ses enfants le rendre aussi fier qu'il m'a rendu. »

Draco leva des yeux écarquillés vers son père, étonné par ses paroles, il n'avait jamais pensé que son père était fier de lui. Il avait toujours eu l'impression qu'il existait à peine pour l'homme et à présent il était là à dire quelque chose de cordial et sincère. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui à la recherche d'Harry, mais se souvint qu'il était parti aux toilettes, alors il se dirigea vers ses parents.

* * *

Il partit avant que le patriarche Malfoy puisse continuer à vanter la précieuse pêche que son fils avait fait. Il secoua la tête, s'appuyant contre le lavabo. Il avait presque oublié les circonstances exactes de leur mariage. Il était facile de tout oublier dans la chaleur d'un lit et une agréable compagnie qu'il avait apprécié lors de la semaine passée, mais Malfoy lui avait caché cette fête et avait fait semblant de le découvrir récemment. Et ils étaient là, jouant le rôle du couple marié et heureux...

Harry regarda sa montre. Eh bien, il avait peu de temps pour se préparer et prendre du recul pour regarder les choses devenir intéressantes.

* * *

Quand Harry rejoignit Draco dans la salle de bal, le blond se demandait s'il avait été attaqué par un loup-garou, alors que les cheveux du brun ressemblaient plus à un nid de rat qu'à la sexy coiffure ébouriffée qu'il avait habituellement. La robe formelle que Draco avait préparée pour lui était déboutonnée et ouverte, montrant un jean qui était troué au genou et un débardeur blanc.

« - Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? » Lui dit-il, l'entrainant sur le côté et espérant bloquer la vue de son accoutrement aux invités avec son propre corps.

« - Rien du tout. Pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry comme si rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire.

« - Tes vêtements ! » Répondit Draco, essayant de refermer la robe, mais Harry repoussa ses mains.

« - Il fait chaud. » Harry haussa les épaules.

« - Jette-toi un sort refroidissant, bon sang, Potter. Ne commence pas à te déshabiller ! » Fit Draco avec frustration.

Harry haussa les épaules avec indifférence, tirant la chemise de son pantalon dès que Draco se recula un peu.

« - Vraiment, Harry. Il ne fait pas chaud du tout, il fait bon. » Fit Draco en secouant la tête sans comprendre.

« - Draco, viens ici un instant, s'il te plait. » Appela Narcissa depuis l'autre bout de la salle.

Draco hocha la tête à sa mère.

« - Refrène tes tendances exhibitionnistes, d'accord ? Je reviens tout de suite. As-tu quelque chose à manger ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, mais Draco appela Dobby et lui demanda de veiller aux besoins de Maître Harry.

Trente minutes plus tard, Draco fut incapable de retrouver Harry. Il semblerait que sa mère avait invité chaque parent et connaissance et qu'il devait tous les saluer. Il était en train de parler avec l'oncle de son père quand sa mère lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'elle avait besoin de lui parler en privé.

Ils s'isolèrent à l'extérieur de la salle pour que Narcissa puisse lui expliquer. « - Il y a d'horribles gens ici, Draco. Ils bouleversent nos invités. »

Ils se précipitèrent vers l'entrée de la salle, mais avant qu'ils rentrent, sa mère lui dit brièvement. « - Je pense qu'ils sont moldus, Draco. »

« - Moldu ? » Répéta Draco en regardant à travers les portes. Il ne connaissait aucun Moldu.

C'était facile de repérer les gens dont parlait sa mère dès qu'ils s'approchèrent. Il y avait un corpulent homme blond et un jeune homme d'environ son âge qui était sur la bonne voie pour obtenir la même corpulence que son père. La mère se tenait accrochée à eux deux, bien que Draco ne pouvait pas comprendre comment elle pouvait envelopper ses bras décharnés autour de tels gros bras imposants comme elle le faisait.

« - Des monstres pour la plupart d'entre vous ! Où est ce monstre ? Je veux rentrer chez moi ! » Disait l'homme alors qu'ils s'approchaient.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda froidement Draco.

C'est alors qu'Harry choisit ce moment pour réapparaitre et répondit à sa question.

« - Oh, je suis désolé Draco. Je ne t'ai pas présenté, n'est-ce pas ? Voici la belle-famille que tu as hérité de mon côté. Voici ma tante Pétunia, mon oncle Vernon et mon cousin Dudley. Les Dursleys, voici mon mari, Draco. » Il insista joyeusement sur ce mot et Draco remarqua le rouge qui envahit le visage de Vernon.

« - Tu es un lève-chemise en plus d'être un monstre, mon garçon ! » Rugit-il.

« - Oui, mais pour être honnête, je lève les jupes aussi. » Harry lui sourit calmement. « - Et je serais prudent si j'étais toi, Vernon. Tu vois, tous ces gens sont tous des sorciers et sorcières et ils pourraient ne pas aimer que tu les traites de monstres. »

« - Laisse-nous sortir d'ici, mon garçon ! Tout de suite ! Je ne sais pas comment nous sommes arrivés ici, mais tu vas nous ramener à la maison ! Nous ne voulons pas être avec ceux de ton genre ! »

« - Je ne pense pas que je le ferais. Pourquoi ne pas rester un peu ? Faites connaissance avec votre nouvelle famille. » Sur ce, Harry tourna les talons et sortit de la salle.

« - Vernon ! » S'écria la tante d'Harry au visage chevalin.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, Pétunia, le garçon va revenir. Garde bien toutes tes affaires sur toi. Ils sont probablement tout aussi dégénérés que l'étaient les parents du garçon. Cette maison a probablement été payée avec de l'argent sale alors qu'ils n'ont jamais travaillé un seul jour décent dans... leur vie. Regarde, les hommes portent des robes et le garçon est efféminé. » Il aurait continué, mais Draco en eut assez.

« - Ecoutez-moi, espèce de gros déchet ! Vous êtes dans ma maison. Si vous insultez ma famille et mes amis, où les parents d'Harry encore une fois, je vous arracherais les couilles et vous les collerais sur votre front. Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir dans ce coin jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez rentrer chez vous... compris ? »

Draco sortit sa baguette pour s'assurer qu'ils savaient qu'il mettrait sa menace à exécution. Satisfait de la crainte et de l'humilité dans leur comportement, il quitta la pièce, gardant la tête haute alors qu'il entendait les invités murmuraient sur la qualité des membres de la famille d'Harry.

* * *

« - C'était vraiment impressionnant. » Commenta Ron, regardant le drame se dérouler avec Harry depuis un coin caché.

Lorsque Vernon avait mentionné les parents d'Harry, il avait presque dû le retenir pour l'empêcher d'aller s'en prendre à Vernon, mais il pouvait voir que son meilleur ami se sentait quelque peu calmé par la réaction de Draco.

« - Pourquoi tout cela, Harry ? Je veux dire, honnêtement, tu as quel âge ? » Demanda Hermione en s'approchant d'eux.

« - Parce que je veux me sortir de là. »

« - Eh bien, je ne m'inquiéterais pas autant à ta place. À ce rythme, Draco va se jeter dans les bras d'un autre pour plus de réconfort et tu seras en mesure de divorcer. C'est déjà... ce qui se passe. »

« - Que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda Harry plus durement qu'il le voulut.

« - Oh, rien. C'est juste que Draco et Blaise sont à l'écart et que Blaise semble le consoler, c'est tout. Une bonne chose. C'était terrible, Harry ! Ils disaient des choses horribles devant tout le monde et maintenant, les invités parlent que de ça. Ne penses-tu pas que tu as exagéré ? » Demanda Hermione calmement.

« - Peut-être. » Harry se força à hausser les épaules avec indifférence.

« - Je dis juste que tu fais beaucoup d'effort pour simplement te venger. Tu as appelé les Dursleys et les a emmenés ici alors que tu les détestes plus que quiconque au monde... tout cela pour l'embarrasser devant tout le monde et maintenant tu te tiens ici et tu grognes parce qu'il est consolé par un autre ! »

« - Je me fiche de ça. Pourquoi tout le monde... tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber. » Il se calma, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« - Non, pourquoi tout le monde quoi, Harry ? Souligne tes réactions vis-à-vis de lui ? »

« - Je me moque de lui. Je ne remarque même pas qu'il est là. » Nia Harry.

« - Tu ne t'es pas éloigné de lui. » Fit remarquer Hermione.

« - Seulement pour pouvoir savourer son humiliation. » Contra Harry.

« - Vraiment, c'est un peu étrange. Ton visage a pourtant la même expression que celle que tu as quand tu penses à des activités plus amoureuses. » Répondit Hermione avec une fausse innocence. « - Viens, Ron. Allons boire quelque chose. »

« - Ce n'est pas juste, Hermione ! Tu triches. Tu ne peux pas tirer avantage avec toutes ces idées folles. Il avait l'air tellement énervé. » Se plaignit Ron.

« - Si ton idiot d'ami est en colère, c'est seulement parce qu'il sait que j'ai raison. »

* * *

Une fois le cauchemar qu'était les Dursleys maîtrisait, Draco partit à la recherche d'Harry avec l'intention de l'entrainer dans une pièce et poser des questions sur son comportement.

« - Dobby, as-tu vu Harry ? »

« - Ou... oui, Maître Draco. »

« - Où est-il ? » Demanda Draco à nouveau.

« - Il est dans... il est... » Bégaya l'elfe.

« - Dobby, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Fais-moi transplaner jusqu'à lui. »

Dobby baissa la tête et enveloppa sa main autour du poignet du blond, les faisant transplaner devant le bureau de son père.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte avec le nom d'Harry au bord des lèvres, il trouva Harry appuyé contre le grand bureau en train de regarder la tête brune qui s'activait devant son aine.

La porte cogna contre le mur et la personne sursauta, se dégageant et regardant Draco avec horreur. Il prit note de son uniforme et l'identifia comme étant l'une des serveuses de sa mère.

« - Salut chéri. As-tu déjà rencontré Draco, Julie ? C'est mon mari. » Présenta Harry, disant le dernier mot avec dédain.

« - Oh Merlin, je ne savais pas... je suis vraiment désolée. » Elle trébucha vers le plateau qu'elle avait abandonné et s'enfuit ensuite hors du bureau, se glissant contre le chambranle de façon à ne pas heurter Draco alors qu'elle partait.

Harry se tenait là, le pantalon toujours à ses pieds, sans aucune honte avec sa robe ouverte et son sexe luisant d'une preuve que quelqu'un d'autre avait touché ce qui était à Draco. Il ne fit aucun mouvement pour se couvrir, invitant plutôt Draco à entrer avec moquerie.

« - Tu l'as chassé et elle n'avait pas fini. Vas-tu t'occuper de tout cela. » Demanda Harry, se caressant cruellement.

' M'en occuper, Potter ? Va te faire voir.' C'était ce qu'il aurait voulu dire, mais il ne comptait pas montrer à Potter que ça le touchait. Au lieu de cela, il dit : « - Ramène ta famille. Ils ne semblent pas s'entendre avec ma famille aussi bien qu'ils le font avec ceux de ton genre. »

Et tournant les talons, il quitta le bureau et partit se consoler dans son ancienne chambre à coucher.

_À suivre..._


	12. Chapitre 12

**Harry's Dirty Little Secret**

**Chapitre 12**

**By cdraco**

Harry remarqua l'elfe de maison qui vivait avec eux à l'appartement et qui attendait devant la porte du bureau. Il se redressa quand le blond s'avança vers lui.

« - Oh, Maître Draco ! » S'écria l'elfe de maison, impuissant, observant le blond. L'expression de la créature se tordit avant que Draco saisisse sa main et qu'ils disparaissent.

Harry souhaitait une boisson pour soulager sa gorge soudainement sèche. Avec un soupir, il rangea son sexe ramolli dans son jean et remonta la fermeture éclair. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux puis laissa retomber sa main en soupirant profondément.

_« Qu'est-ce que Dobby a vu sur le visage de Draco pour qu'il réagisse ainsi ? » _

Il repoussa le sentiment de culpabilité qui semblait soudainement suspendu au-dessus de sa tête comme un nuage sombre. C'était ce qu'il voulait... pousser le jeune homme loin de lui. Il avait besoin de sa liberté.

'Vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps', c'était pour les imbéciles et il avait prouvé depuis longtemps qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ces contes ridicules. Il n'avait pas besoin de se déguiser pour apparaitre dans un faux mariage d'amour.

Le brun soupira. Les Dursleys avaient accompli leur mission. Maintenant, il pouvait les sortir de sa vie à nouveau...

* * *

Si les larmes obscurcissaient les yeux gris de l'héritier Malfoy, personne ne le sut. Ne se souciant pas des préoccupations de Dobby, il lâcha sa main et commença à monter l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre, Dobby le suivant encore fidèlement.

_« Garde la face. »_ Pensa Draco à lui-même alors qu'il montait lentement. Il fut soulagé de voir la porte de sa chambre, il l'ouvrit rapidement et essaya de la refermer derrière lui.

« - Maître Draco, Dobby est vraiment désolé ! » Cria l'elfe, ses grands yeux globuleux brillants de larmes et ses longs doigts s'accrochant à la porte.

« - Non, Dobby. Ce n'est pas de ta faute et ne va pas te punir non plus. » Ordonna-t-il, enlevant doucement les doigts de l'elfe de la porte et la ferma devant le visage concerné de l'elfe. Il s'avança vers son lit et se laissa tomber dessus, appuyant sa joue contre le matelas.

L'image de son alliance devint de plus en plus flou, les diamants se perdant dans les larmes pour devenir des taches blanches contre l'argent. Il respira profondément par le nez, mais il n'arrêta pas les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et mouillant les couvertures. Il ferma les paupières, souhaitant pouvoir s'endormir et oublier ce qu'il avait vu, mais il était impossible de demander ça de lui-même.

Qu'était-il arrivé à ce garçon doux qu'il avait rencontré chez Madame Guipure durant toutes ces années ? Le garçon qui avait des yeux écarquillés et qui lui avait timidement rendu son sourire ? Le garçon qui était réservé ? Le garçon qui existait avant la sixième année de Poudlard ? Pourquoi Draco ne pouvait plus voir le Harry d'avant ?

Il resta immobile dans son lit, entendant sa mère l'appelait à la porte, mais refusa de répondre. Il savait qu'il avait les yeux rouges et bouffis pour pouvoir se montrer, donc il resta silencieux et bientôt, sa voix finit par s'éteindre. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que rien d'autre que le bruit de sa respiration soit entendu, mais le silence durant qu'un instant avant qu'il soit brisé par un 'crac' signifiant l'ouverture de sa porte.

« - Vos parents ne vous ont jamais appris qu'il fallait la permission avant d'entrer chez quelqu'un ? » Murmura Draco assez fort pour que l'intrus l'entende.

« - Je crois me souvenir que tu ne le faisais pas avec ma chambre, alors j'ai pensé devoir te retourner la faveur. » Répondit la voix traînante d'un homme.

Draco leva la tête avec surprise et sourit à la grande silhouette debout sur le seuil.

« - Ça n'a jamais été une raison pour frapper. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait une possibilité que je te trouve en position compromettante. » Murmura-t-il.

« - Crétin impudent. » Contra Severus en s'asseyant sur le lit de Draco. « - Alors que fais-tu ici ? Barricader dans ta chambre... te cachant. » Demanda Severus, remarquant les yeux rouges du blond.

« - Mère t'envoie. Cela a été plus rapide que prévu. » Commenta sèchement Draco.

« - J'étais déjà ici. C'est déjà bien assez qu'elle me traîne loin de mes potions pour assister à cette maudite fête, mais maintenant je dois servir de nourrice. » Se plaignit le Maître de Potion.

« - Tu aurais pu ne pas venir. » Draco se tourna vers lui.

Severus haussa les sourcils en signe d'incrédulité et Draco ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire en sachant que quand sa mère voulait quelque chose, l'homme n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter ces demandes.

« - J'aurais pu mais c'est ta fête pour célébrer ton mariage et c'est l'un des évènements où l'on doit jouer le rôle du parrain bienveillant même quand on déteste le sentimentalisme de tout cela. » Les mots étaient sarcastiques, mais Draco savait que son parrain l'aimait même s'il ne le disait jamais avec des mots. « - Alors qu'est-il arrivé pour que tu te caches dans ta chambre ? » Demanda l'homme aux cheveux noirs, observant la forme prostrée sur le lit.

« - J'ai trouvé Potter dans le bureau de mon père avec une des serveuses. » Déclara lentement et doucement Draco, essayant de garder une voix stable.

« - C'est assez troublant. »

Draco jeta un regard de dérision vers son parrain, mais Severus n'avait pas fini.

« - J'ai entendu parler de ses problèmes de paternité, mais je n'avais jamais imaginé que sa perversion allait au-delà des autres espèces. Un elfe de maison tu dis ? » La plaisanterie émit par cet homme habituellement sérieux fit légèrement rire Draco.

« - Non, pas un elfe de maison. Même si à ce rythme, je pense que c'est à peu près tout ce qui reste. » Dit doucement Draco. « - Il a probablement refréné son vil exhorte pour éviter les foudres de Granger. Tu sais, sa campagne et tout... » Il se tut.

Il resta allongé sur le lit, tortillant la couverture avec ses doigts avant de parler à nouveau, plus pour lui-même que pour Severus. « - Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est si difficile. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne, mais il est le pire des maris. »

« - Oh, tu es un idiot... tu as donné ton cœur à ce fanfaron sans valeur. » Grogna Severus. « - Je t'avais prévenu Draco. Il est exactement comme son père... que des muscles et pas de cerveau et ne pensant qu'à lui-même. »

« - Mais son père aimait sa mère. Tout le monde le dit. Ils disent qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu un homme plus dévoué à son épouse. » Soutint Draco.

« - Autant que je déteste l'admettre, James Potter était profondément amoureux de Lily. Mais tu ne peux pas définir les attentes concernant une personne en fonction de son ascendance. Il n'y a aucune dévotion en lui... ce garçon est entré dans les lits de beaucoup d'étudiants à Poudlard, Draco. Moi-même en étais bien conscient. Harry Potter n'est pas James et c'est très stupide de lui avoir remis tant de pouvoir sur toi entre ses mains. »

Draco ne pouvait pas nier donc il n'essaya pas.

« - Alors, tu vas mettre un terme à ça ? » Demanda Snape.

« - Non. » Le refus fut confirmé par un hochement négatif du blond.

Snape était plus qu'un peu inquiet, se souvenant très clairement de la diatribe du petit garçon sur le mystérieux garçon qui avait les yeux de la même couleur que le bibelot favori de sa mère.

« - Alors, que vas-tu faire ? » Demanda de nouveau Snape, ayant besoin de voir son filleul entrer en action.

Draco se leva de son lit et se mit à faire les cent pas. Severus le regarda et au moment où il était sur le point de lui ordonner de s'arrêter, il le fit de lui-même. Il s'assit à côté de Severus et regarda son alliance alors qu'il la faisait tournoyer, la pierre apparaissant et disparaissant autour de son doigt.

« - Je sais ce que je vais faire. » Déclara doucement Draco.

« - Bien mais laisse-moi te demander ceci. As-tu encore besoin de lui après tout ça ? »

Snape plissa les lèvres en l'absence de réponse et sentit le poids de la tête de Draco sur son épaule alors que le jeune homme s'appuyait contre lui.

* * *

« - Waouh ! Je ne pensais pas que c'était effectivement possible, mais Draco a trop d'argent ! » Dit Mark.

« - Je me sens mal habillé. » Murmura Hailey à côté de lui, passant nerveusement les doigts sur sa robe.

« - Tu es très bien. » Lui assura Audrey alors qu'elle-même s'était jetée sur la première robe qui était propre.

« - Ok, agissons naturellement, trouvons Harry et collons-nous à lui. De toute façon, je suis sûr qu'il doit être habillé de façon plus décontracté que les autres invités. » Commenta Ryan.

« - Ouais, le capitaine doit être habillé d'une façon moins guindé que ces gens. » Convint Mark.

« - Ok, Mark, garde tes coudes près de ton corps et ne t'approche pas des objets. » Prévint Audrey alors qu'ils commençaient à avancer parmi les autres invités et parfois certains objets couteux qui étaient contre les murs.

« - Hey, je suis quoi ? Un petit enfant ? » Protesta Mark. « - Je sais comment marcher. »

« - Très bien, mais si tu casses quelque chose, je ne te prêterais pas d'argent. » Répondit-elle.

« - Si, tu le feras. » Mark pencha la tête sur le côté en faisant la moue.

« - Tais-toi. » Fit-elle en le poussant légèrement, puis elle repéra Harry à quelques mètres derrière lui. « - C'est le capitaine. »

« - Harry ! » Appela Hailey en lui faisant signe.

L'équipe observa son apparence. Il était habillé avec _beaucoup_ plus de désinvolture que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. Ça ne ressemblait pas au capitaine de Quidditch auquel ils étaient tous habitué.

« - Oh, salut. » Salua maladroitement Harry alors que ses coéquipiers approchaient.

« - Où est Draco ? » Demanda Mark, regardant derrière le jeune homme à la recherche du blond.

Le visage d'Harry se ferma alors. « - Je ne sais pas. J'ai quelque chose à faire. Je vous verrais plus tard. » Dit-il rapidement en s'éloignant aussitôt.

Olivier le regarda partir, redoutant la raison de son comportement. Il regarda Will et sut qu'il pensait la même chose. Ils devaient trouver Draco.

* * *

Harry s'éloigna de ses coéquipiers avec l'espoir d'éviter les questions qui le mettraient mal à l'aise. Il devait ramener les Dursley à Privet Drive et rentrer chez lui...

Il s'avança vers l'endroit où il les avait laissés et fut surpris de n'apercevoir aucune trace d'eux ni même parmi les invités.

« - Merde, où sont-ils ? »

Il était certain qu'ils ne quitteraient pas le coin de sécurité et il était peu probable qu'ils soient partis explorer.

« - Je les ai ramenés, Harry. » Annonça Hermione en s'avançant vers lui. « - Je pensais que tu n'avais plus besoin de leurs services. »

Elle était suivit de près par Ron qui fit un sourire sympathique à Harry, mais ne dit rien.

Harry ne répondit pas, mais eut un mouvement de recul au regard noir qu'elle lui lança et avant que les représailles commencent.

« - Pourquoi as-tu fais cela, Harry ? Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un de plus gentil que Draco dans cette pièce et toi, il faut que tu gâches tout ! Dobby m'a dit ce que tu avais fait. Comment as-tu pu ? » S'écria-t-elle.

« - Alors, maintenant tu utilises des elfes de maison comme informateur pour fouiller dans ma vie privée ? Et que lui as-tu fait pour qu'il te parle, Hermione ? »

« - Je ne l'ai pas soudoyé, si c'est ce que tu penses. Cette pauvre créature était inconsolable dans le coin du hall d'entrée... je suis allée l'aider et il a commencé à pleurer parce que le premier sorcier à le considérer comme une personne a été blessé. Sais-tu de qui il parlait ? Draco. Il m'a dit que quand Draco avait quatre ans, il a entendu Dobby dire à un autre elfe de maison qu'il désirait être libre et sais-tu ce que Draco a fait ? » Demanda Hermione en enfonçant un doigt dans la poitrine d'Harry. « - Lorsque Dobby est allé le réveiller pour le petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin, il lui a donné un cadeau, Harry. Il lui a donné sa robe. Draco lui a dit qu'il allait beaucoup lui manquer mais qu'il savait que Dobby voulait être libre. » Hermione le regarda avec des yeux flamboyants, s'assurant qu'il comprenait bien. « - On peut voir la nature d'un homme par la façon dont il traite ceux que d'autres jugent indigne d'eux et par ce seul fait, Draco s'est avéré être une bonne personne. Assez pour que cet elfe de maison qui pleure se sente responsable de l'avoir conduit à toi et à la preuve flagrante de ton infidélité. Je ne peux pas le croire, Harry Potter ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Son regard de colère fut alors remplacé par un regard de déception, faisant se sentir Harry comme un moins que rien.

« - Ce n'est pas un vrai mariage, Hermione. Je n'ai jamais demandé cela et j'ai prononcé les vœux... par la force, je te le rappelle... ça ne veut rien dire pour moi. » Répondit-il doucement.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent dans la défaite. « - Je vois ça. »

Et avec un dernier regard triste, elle partit.

« - Hermione ! » Appela Ron.

« - Je te verrais à la maison. » Fut sa seule réponse et elle ignora les autres appels.

Le grand roux dégingandé se sentait déchiré entre l'envie de suivre sa femme et rester pour réconforter son meilleur ami.

Il choisit la deuxième option bien qu'il comprenait l'opposition farouche de sa femme envers ce qu'Harry avait fait, mais en même temps, il n'avait jamais apprécié Draco Malfoy et Harry ne pouvait pas le blâmer beaucoup. Il savait qu'Harry avait été forcé dans cette histoire et qu'il détestait par-dessus tout être contrôlé par quelqu'un.

« - Elle dit cela seulement parce qu'il a libéré un elfe de maison, mon pote. C'est presque un ange à ses yeux maintenant. » Essaya de plaisanter Ron, mais Harry ne rigola pas.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Hermione ? » Demanda Seamus en entrant dans la salle et ayant entendu la fin du commentaire du roux.

« - Rien. » Marmonna Harry, bouleversé par la tournure des évènements.

« - Tu as une sale tête, Harry. On dirait que tu as pris des années en plus. » Taquina Seamus, lui donnant un coup de coude.

« - Je suppose que je suis chanceux. » Dit Harry avec lassitude, se massant les tempes.

« - Tu veux sortir d'ici un peu ? » Offrit Seamus, de plus en plus inquiet par l'attitude d'Harry. Il se souvenait de la façon dont son ancien camarade de classe était très animé et plein de vie à Poudlard et maintenant il semblait vide en quelque sorte.

Harry réfléchit un instant puis répondit : « - Tu sais quoi ? D'accord. Sortons d'ici. »

« - Mais la fête n'est pas finie, Harry... » Commença Ron, les manières agaçantes de sa mère lui revenant inhabituellement en tête.

« - Ron, je m'en fiche. Tu peux rester à ma place si tu veux. » Répliqua Harry et traîna Seamus vers la porte. « - Allez, on y va. Maintenant. »

L'irlandais lança un regard interrogateur à Ron, mais lui fit un signe d'au revoir quand le brun le tira avec insistance.

« - Bon sang. » Marmonna Ron, regardant fixement l'endroit où ils avaient disparu.

* * *

« - Je te remercie, Sev. » Remercia Draco alors qu'il quittait sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui avant de se cogner à une montagne de muscle.

« - Draco. » Fit une voix inquiète.

« - Will ? » Il leva les yeux vers le haut de la musculature et identifia le joueur de Quidditch.

« - Je suis désolé. Tu vas bien ? » S'excusa l'autre homme.

« - Bien sûr qu'il ne va pas bien. Tu as failli le plaquer contre la porte. » Répliqua Olivier Dubois, que Draco n'avait pas remarqué au début, car il était caché par l'homme massif.

« - Comment vas-tu ? » Demanda Will avec inquiétude.

« - Je vais bien. Pourquoi demandes-tu ? » Demanda Draco avec méfiance.

« - Nous ne te voyions pas et ta mère semblait préoccupée. » Expliqua Will.

« - Je vais bien. » Confirma Draco. « - Je disparais du regard de mes parents pendant un moment et ma mère manque l'infarctus. »

« - Draco ! » Il retourna vers la nouvelle voix et remarqua Blaise qui s'approchait rapidement de lui.

« - Toi aussi ? » Il regarda Will, Olivier et Blaise en soupirant. « - Je vais bien, vraiment. Merci de vous inquiéter, mais ma mère a un flair pour le spectaculaire. »

Les yeux de Blaise plongèrent dans les siens et Draco sut qu'il n'était pas convaincu mais qu'il tiendrait sa langue devant les autres.

« - Descendons, c'est une fête, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Draco, faisant signe vers la cage d'escalier.

Olivier s'approcha de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. « - As-tu du Whisky Pur-Feu ? »

« - Je ne pense pas que ma mère en a prévu, mais je pense qu'on peut trouver ça. » Répondit Draco.

Les deux autres hommes se regardèrent un instant puis, comme si Blaise ne voyait pas de grande menace, il suivit le groupe.

* * *

« - Votre petit-déjeuner, Monsieur. »

La façon dont l'elfe dit 'Monsieur' était un peu trop insolente que ce qu'Harry aurait cru possible venant d'un elfe de maison.

Il lui servit son plat habituel, des œufs et du bacon et le mélange de jus de légume qu'Harry aimait bien. Harry saisit la Gazette et écarquilla les yeux en voyant une photo de lui en tenue de Quidditch avec pour titre : 'Le mariage soudain d'Harry Potter voué à l'échec ?'

Il scruta les mots, manquant de renverser son verre dans son assiette alors qu'il lisait.

_**« Le mariage soudain d'Harry Potter voué à l'échec ? **_

_**Article écrit par Daniel Petit. **_

_En tant que lecteur, vous êtes bien au courant __de la plainte__ choquante d'abandon de paternité contre le célèbre joueur de Quidditch, Harry Potter et les nombreuses autres qui ont suivi. Le week-end dernier, Monsieur Potter s'est étonnamment marié avec son ancien camarade de classe, Draco Malfoy. Il y a eu des rumeurs selon lesquelles le marié n'était pas clément pour ce mariage, mais le ministère et l'employé qui s'est chargé du mariage ont choisi de ne pas commenter. Qui plus est, nous __supposons qu'il y a__ eu un sortilège mit en place pour obliger tous ceux présent à garder le silence. Après les évènements de la nuit dernière, nous soupçonnons une certaine vérité dans ces rumeurs. _

_Hier soir, Monsieur et Madame Malfoy ont organisé une fête __en l'honneur__ du mariage récent de leur fils. Tout cela s'est fait de la plus élégante manière dont on pouvait attendre de la prestigieuse famille Malfoy. Ce qui fut une surprise, cependant, fut le comportement du couple marié. Des sources fiables indiquent que le couple s'est disputé __après que Potter ait__ présenté sa famille __moldu__ à Draco. _

_Ma source, quelqu'un qui assure qu'il n'a rien contre les moldus en général, a été fortement perturbé par les mœurs de ces personnes, qui insultaient les sorcières et les sorciers présents en les qualifiant de 'monstres'. Après cette mauvaise rencontre, le couple n'a plus été vu ensemble dans la salle durant le reste de la soirée. En effet, Harry Potter a quitté la fête beaucoup plus tôt que de coutume, notamment sans son époux et a été vu dans une discothèque moldu avec quelques compagnons non-identifié. Pendant ce temps, Monsieur Malfoy-Potter est resté dans la maison de ses parents, mais n'a été en aucun cas abandonné alors qu'il a été vu en compagnie de plusieurs beaux messieurs, dont Blaise Zabini, l'ami d'enfance et celui dont on s'attendait à qui il se marie, ainsi qu'un célèbre joueur de Quidditch, affectueusement surnommé Will. _

_Il semblerait que cette union soit condamnée depuis le début et nous nous demandons quand la plainte d'abandon de paternité de Draco Malfoy-Potter apparaîtra au ministère. » _

Après avoir fini de relire l'article, il appela Dobby... c'est ainsi qu'Hermione l'avait appelé, non ?... et une question flotta dans son esprit. Alors, Draco avait passé la nuit à être courtisé et discuté avec 'plusieurs beaux messieurs', hein ?

« - Ça a été rapide. » Marmonna-t-il alors que Dobby apparaissait, se tordant nerveusement les mains. « - Où est Draco ? »

« - Maître Draco n'est pas rentré ici. Dobby ne sait pas où est le Maître. »

« - Quoi ? » Demanda Harry. « - Où pourrait-il être, Dobby ? »

« - Peut-être chez Monsieur et Madame Malfoy. » Répondit l'elfe en haussant les épaules, et il fit se hérisser Harry avec son prochain commentaire. « - Ou peut-être chez Monsieur Zabini, ils sont toujours ensemble. »

« - Ça t'apprendra à être infidèle. » Murmura Dobby en s'éloignant.

« - Quoi ? » Demanda Harry, n'ayant pas entendu les paroles marmonnées.

« - Rien Monsieur, je vais faire la lessive, monsieur. » Dobby s'inclina puis disparut.

Harry se dit qu'il s'en fichait, mais il ne pouvait pas oublier ce que disait l'article. Y avait-il des gens qui s'attendaient vraiment à ce que Draco épouse Blaise ? Alors, pourquoi l'avait-il épousé ?

_« Pourquoi t'en soucies-tu ? »_ Se demanda-t-il.

_« Je ne sais pas. Je n'aime pas partager mes jouets, du moins pas quand ils sont nouveaux. »_ Se rassura-t-il.

Il était cependant d'humeur morose. Après s'être libéré de la fête, il n'avait rencontré personne dans la discothèque qui avait attiré son attention. Ils n'avaient pas la peau assez douce, leur odeur n'enivrait pas son esprit, leurs corps maigres n'avaient pas de sex-appeal. Peut-être qu'une branlette matinale libérerait un peu cette tension refoulée qui habitait son corps...

Il alla dans la salle de bain, alluma la douche et se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude, se prenant en main. Il n'avait pas l'intention de faire dans le romantisme, il voulait aller droit au but, mais aussi agréable que soit les mouvements de sa main, son sexe ne réagit pas.

« - J'ai dû boire plus que je le pensais. » Se dit-il à voix haute, n'ayant jamais connu un moment où son sexe n'était pas prêt à l'action. Il haussa les épaules et sortit de la douche.

* * *

Des bras pâles reposaient sur la couverture, le sommeil avait rougi ses joues et les traits du visage étaient détendus. Les yeux toujours fermés, Draco déclara : « - Ne me regarde pas dormir, pervers. »

« - Je tiens à te regarder dormir. » Répondit Blaise, profitant de l'occasion pour regarder son ami avec tendresse.

« - Je sais, je sais, j'ai l'air d'un ange. Tu es trop curieux, Blaise. » Draco ouvrit enfin les yeux et lui sourit. « - Merci de me laisser rester ici. »

« - Qu'est-ce que je devais dire ? Non ? Tu sais que tu as ta chambre. » Blaise roula des yeux, rejetant les remerciements.

Draco se redressa rapidement, le pyjama emprunté glissant d'une de ses épaules, alors qu'il riait en se souvenant de sa conversation avec son parrain.

_« - Ceci garanti de rendre Potter incapable de réagir. » Lui assura Severus. _

_« - Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas permanent, hein ? » Demanda Draco, inquiet. _

_« - Je suis un Maître de Potion. Je sais ce que je fais. » Répondit l'homme, vexé du doute de son filleul. _

_« - Très bien. Merci. Je sais que tu vas devoir veiller toute la nuit pour la brasser. » _

_« - C'est bon, Draco. » Fit Severus en secouant la tête. « - Mais le rendre impuissant va servir à quoi ? » _

_« - Ce mariage ne pourra pas évoluer s'il continue à substituer le sexe à une intimité émotionnelle. Il doit s'en rendre compte si nous voulons avoir un vrai mariage. » Expliqua Draco. _

_« - C'est un plan raisonnable, Draco. C'est bon de voir que cet engouement ne s'est pas estompé et de plus, ça sera intéressant de voir sa réaction à sa propre insuffisance. » Fit Severus en souriant méchamment. _

« - Penses-tu qu'il a déjà bu ? » Demanda Blaise, interrompant son souvenir.

« - Oui. Dobby m'est très fidèle et il a probablement dû mettre la potion dans son jus de légume et elle est bien dans son système. » Lui assura Draco, se laissant retomber contre les coussins avec un enthousiasme enfantin.

_À suivre..._


	13. Chapitre 13

******Merci à tous pour vous review et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Harry's Dirty Little Secret**

**Chapitre 13**

**By cdraco**

Son portable sonna avec insistance toute la matinée. Après qu'Harry ait prit une douche, il semblerait que toutes ses connaissances voulaient lui parler. Personne ne disait quoi que ce soit d'emblée à propos de son mariage et certains ne le mentionnaient même pas du tout. Ils demandaient tous comment il allait et s'il se sentait bien, parfaitement conscient de l'article détestable qui était paru dans l'édition du matin.

Seule Hermione avait eu le courage... ou être vraiment envahissante... de demander comment allait la situation entre Draco et lui.

« - Alors, comment allez-vous ton mari et toi, ce matin ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faussement joyeuse quand elle appela.

« - Bien. » Répondit-il laconiquement.

« - Hmm. » Dit-elle d'un ton douteux, mais elle ne dit rien de plus sur le sujet. « - Ron m'a dit que tu devais venir au Terrier aujourd'hui pour le thé. Molly a insisté pour que tu viennes déjeuner, considérant qu'elle t'a à peine vu hier. »

« - Je ne veux pas y aller, Hermione. » Protesta Harry avec un gémissement, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« - Comme tu veux, mais tu sais que Molly ne se satisfera pas de cette réponse. » Lui dit-elle et ils raccrochèrent peu de temps après.

Il était au téléphone avec Seamus, parlant d'aller boire quelques verres ensemble avant de décider d'une réponse à l'invitation qu'avais émis Hermione quand il entendit son nom être appelé depuis l'autre bout du salon et ça ne pouvait venir que de la cheminette.

« - Harry ? Harry, mon chéri ? » S'écria une voix haut perchée dans la pièce.

Levant ses yeux verts au ciel, Harry gonfla ses joues avant de lâcher un soupir exaspéré.

« - Je te rappelle, Seamus. » Dit-il rapidement avant de raccrocher avec colère et s'avança dans le salon.

Le visage rond de Molly Weasley lui sourit affectueusement depuis la cheminée.

« - Bonjour mon chéri. Tu as l'air d'avoir une petite mine malade. » Commenta-t-elle, le visage et la voix emplie d'inquiétude.

« - Bonjour Molly. Je vais bien, merci, juste un peu fatigué. » La rassura Harry, pas sûr de supporter de se faire dorloter pour le moment.

« - Toute la famille se réunit pour le déjeuner aujourd'hui, vers deux heures et demie environ, Harry. Tu n'as pas besoin d'apporter quoi que ce soit, sauf toi et ton nouveau mari. »

« - Molly, je suis désolé, je ne peux pas. J'ai quelque chose d'autre à faire.

« - Oh, mais je t'ai à peine vu, hier ! Et tu n'es pas venu à la maison depuis près de deux mois, Harry. Tu dois être là. » Déclara Molly avec un hochement de tête définitif.

« - D'accord, d'accord ! Nous serons là ! » Céda Harry, pas assez fort pour dire non au regard implorant de la femme. Elle avait toujours veillé à ce qu'Harry se sente à l'aise dans leur maison et qu'il s'y sente chez lui, alors comment pouvait-il refuser sans se sentir comme un crétin ?

« - Génial ! » Molly sourit grandement. « - Rendez-vous à deux heures et demie alors, mon chéri. Oh, bonjour Draco. » Dit-elle et Harry la regarda avec confusion pendant un instant avant de suivre son regard et se retourner pour voir Draco entrer dans le salon.

« - Bonjour Madame Weasley. » Répondit Draco après s'être remit de la surprise de voir la tête de la femme dans le foyer.

« - Eh bien, je vais devoir vous laisser si je veux que tout soit prêt au moment où vous arriverez. » Dit Molly et après que les deux hommes l'aient salué, elle disparut dans les flammes.

* * *

_« Merlin, c'__est beaucoup de__ Weasley ! »_ Pensa Draco en regardant vers toutes les sorties possibles au cas où il aurait besoin de procéder à une évacuation rapide et subtile. Il n'en trouva pas, cependant, car les têtes rousses et pleines de taches de rousseur des membres de cette famille se trouvaient partout.

Harry n'avait pas dit grand-chose depuis son retour à l'appartement ce matin-là puis il était parti en claquant la porte pour prendre un peu d'air frais et 'réfléchir'.

La résidence Weasley était une petite maison qui pouvait tenir rien que dans le hall d'entrée du Manoir Malfoy. Pour Draco, c'était bizarre de voir une telle différence dans la façon dont les Weasley avaient été élevés et sa propre enfance. Ce n'était pas forcément désagréable, juste bizarre.

« - Alors Malfoy. » Dit l'un des jumeaux qui vint s'installer sur le canapé à côté de Draco.

« - Weasley. » Draco hocha la tête vers le frère ainé de Ron en guise de salutation.

« - George. » Fut la réponse donnée avec un sourire malicieux. « - Veux-tu un bonbon ? » Demanda-t-il en prenant quelque chose dans sa poche et offrant une confection brillamment enveloppé au blond.

Draco accepta le bonbon, mais le rangea dans la poche de son pantalon.

« - Tu ne veux pas essayer ? » Demanda l'autre jumeau, apparaissant de l'autre côté de Draco et penchant la tête d'un air interrogateur.

« - Non, j'ai l'intention de le donner à quelqu'un et voir si quelque chose d'intéressant se passe. » Dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

« - Vil Serpentard. » Répondit Fred avec un sourire qui refléta celui de son frère. « - Si tu décides de l'essayer ici, je suggère notre frère Percy. Il aime les surprises. »

Draco regarda dans la direction du frère en question et remarqua brièvement sa posture rigide et de l'expression auto-importante. Il semblait calme et pompeux, à l'opposé de sa famille plutôt exubérante et bruyante.

« - J'en suis certain. » Murmura Draco.

« - Est-ce que les garçons t'embêtent, Draco ? » Demanda Molly, apparaissant de la cuisine.

« - Bien sûr que non, maman. » Déclarèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix et Draco ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire à leurs enfantillages.

« - Si vous le dites... maintenant, mes chéris, allez dégnomé le jardin afin que nous puissions installer la table pour le déjeuner. » Ordonna-t-elle, s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier.

« - Nous y allons. Viens Draco. » Dit George en se levant et tendant la main vers Draco.

« - Que pensez-vous faire ? » Demanda Molly en posant ses mains sur ses larges hanches.

« - Malfoy fait partie de la famille maintenant, maman... » Commença Fred.

« - ... ce qui signifie qu'il doit participer à toutes nos activités familiales. » Termina George.

Assez rapidement, tous les Weasley les plus jeunes se réunirent devant le Terrier, se préparant pour le dégnomage.

Draco regarda avec perplexité car il ne savait pas exactement ce que le processus impliquait. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que l'air s'emplit de pleins de jurons colorés des deux parties alors que les sorts fusaient et que les gnomes étaient jetés en l'air et propulsés hors du jardin.

A un moment donné, un gnome échappa de l'emprise de Ron après l'avoir mordu et s'avança vers Draco, les petits bras tendus en avant et les dents découvertes. Draco ne perdit pas de temps à sortir sa baguette pour l'étourdir.

« - Bien joué ! » S'écria l'un des jumeaux qui approcha pour le saisir par les chevilles et le balançait par-dessus la haie avant qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

Ce fut l'après-midi le plus intéressant de sa vie, décida-t-il, à assommer de superbes créatures pour que les jumeaux puissent les jeter loin du jardin. Tout en observant secrètement Harry, Draco le vit sourire ouvertement avec Ron et Hermione en jetant leurs gnomes par-dessus la haie.

« - Bon travail, Malfoy. » Dit George en lui tapant le dos. « - Pas mal pour une première fois. »

Draco haussa les épaules. « - Je ne savais pas qu'un jardin pouvait être dégnomé. »

« - Ta mère a probablement des elfes de maisons qui le font. » Répondit nonchalamment l'autre jumeau Weasley.

« - Je pense que oui. » Convint Draco.

« - Draco ! » S'écria une voix enthousiaste avant qu'il ne soit enveloppé par une étreinte d'ours et soulevé du sol.

« - Bonjour à toi aussi, Dubois. Peux-tu me lâcher maintenant ? » Demanda Draco en haussant un sourcil en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

« - Bien sûr. » Fit Olivier en le reposant sur ses pieds. « - Salut, vous deux. » Fit-il en faisant signe aux jumeaux.

« - Olivier ! Tu es venu ? » Demanda Fred, feignant le choc.

« - Bien sûr que je suis venu. » Répondit Olivier, le frappant à l'épaule. « - Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas fait ? »

« - Je ne sais pas... peut-être parce que tu n'as jamais écrit ? Tu n'as jamais appelé ? » George fit semblant de se lamenter de façon spectaculaire.

Draco roula des yeux face aux idioties des jumeaux et les écouta d'une demi-oreille taquiner Olivier pour ne pas être resté en contact. Il laissa errer son regard dans le jardin et fut surpris de voir le troisième ainé Weasley jeter un regard de désir vers le trio à côté de lui.

Draco regarda Percy, puis les hommes à ses côtés et voyant que deux d'entre eux étaient ses frères, il n'était pas difficile de deviner pour qui il avait troqué son expression pompeuse pour une plus douce, plus attrayante.

Olivier était animé et tapait dans ses mains pour mettre l'accent sur ce qu'il disait alors qu'il expliquait sa décision de quitter son ancienne équipe de Quidditch quand Harry l'avait recruté. Draco sourit. Il pouvait voir ce que Percy trouvait d'attirant chez cet homme. Il était beau, un joueur de Quidditch et Draco admettait à contrecœur qu'il avait un certain charme s'il n'était pas un tel dragueur notoire.

Il cessa d'étudier Olivier quand il sentit des yeux sur lui. Il tourna la tête et ses prunelles grises rencontrèrent deux prunelles émeraude. Harry était debout à côté de ses amis près de la haie, mais en face de lui et il le regardait avec une expression sérieuse. Draco lui fit face carrément, il ne savait pas pourquoi le Gryffondor avait l'air tellement en colère, mais il n'avait aucune raison de détourner le regard comme s'il était intimidé par lui. Leur échange fut brisé quand Ron posa la main sur l'épaule d'Harry et le secoua légèrement, attirant l'attention du brun sur lui. Une fois Harry occupé, Draco s'excusa et se dirigea vers la maison vide maintenant que tout le monde était dehors.

Avec la boisson que Molly lui avait offerte en main, il marcha sans but dans la petite maison, regardant les divers bibelots et photos d'enfants roux. Alors qu'il tournait dans un couloir, il fut choqué de se sentir pousser contre le mur, sa boisson débordant légèrement de son verre.

Il fut retourné et poussé de nouveau contre le mur. Sa vision fut emplie du visage d'Harry avant que le brun se penche et capture ses lèvres avec les siennes. Les mains fortes du brun errèrent sur lui, défaisant les boutons de sa chemise et tirant le tissu hors de son pantalon. Harry alla déposer des baisers dans la peau nouvellement dévoilée et Draco était sûr que sa peau finirait par garder des traces d'ecchymoses.

Draco eut du mal à s'empêcher de répandre la boisson alors que le traitement d'Harry rendait ses genoux faibles. Harry, de son côté, commençait à paniquer. Il ressentait tous les signes révélateurs de l'excitation, il aurait été bien difficile si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Mais alors que le désir était là, la capacité faisait défaut. Il n'avait pas cette sensation familière dans son sexe qui ne voulait pas bouger du tout.

Le visage rouge, Draco leva les yeux vers lui et ses yeux d'argent semblèrent le transperçaient.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Potter ? » Demanda-t-il, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres gonflées par le baiser.

Harry déglutit nerveusement, de plus en plus inquiet, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser voir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pas devant Draco. Pas maintenant alors qu'il assurait sa place dans ce simulacre de relation.

« - J'ai simplement décidé que je ne suis pas d'humeur à me faire un blond ce soir. Peut-être que Seamus pourra me suggérer autre chose. » Dit-il froidement, arrangeant la chemise de Draco et la tapota avec dédain.

Draco s'affaissa contre le mur quand Harry partit. Jetant un regard vers son verre, il souhaita que ce soit quelque chose de plus fort que la bièraubeurre que Molly lui avait servi.

Même si les mots d'Harry avaient peu de poids compte tenu de sa petite 'condition', ça lui faisait quand même mal au cœur de penser qu'Harry pouvait être tenté par quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

Harry se précipita dans le couloir, mais avant d'avoir pu rejoindre Ron et Hermione à l'extérieur, il fut arrêté par Madame Weasley.

« - Peux-tu m'aider en cuisine pour un moment, Harry ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« - Bien sûr. » Répondit-il en la suivant dans la petite cuisine et s'asseyant à la table usée où il avait participé à de nombreux repas avec cette famille au fil des ans. Molly posa simplement deux tasses et une théière en porcelaine légèrement ébréché en face de lui qui avait vu de trop nombreuses années d'utilisation.

Tout dans leur maison était comme ça. Même après qu'Harry ait offert de payer pour sa chambre et ses repas lors de ses séjours, Molly et Arthur avaient toujours refusé sa suggestion, insistant sur le fait que sa présence était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Au fil des ans, après que les jumeaux aient ouverts leur magasin de farces et commençaient à donner à leurs parents un loyer, alors ils avaient finalement accepté la contribution d'Harry.

Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi.

« - Molly ? » Demanda-t-il, remuant le sucre qu'il s'était mis dans son thé.

« - Oui, mon chéri ? »

« - Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas accepté mon aide avant ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Avant quoi, Harry ? » Demanda Molly, vraiment confuse.

« - Quand je vous ai offert de vous aider financièrement, vous n'avez pas voulu. Du moins, pas avant que les jumeaux le fassent. »

« - Parce que tu voulais payer pour la nourriture que tu mangeais, les choses que tu utilisais, mais cela a toujours été une maison pour toi, Harry. Tu ne dois pas nous donner quelque chose pour dormir dans un lit qui est tien et passer du temps avec ta famille. » Dit-elle fermement. « - Par la suite, quand les garçons ont ouverts leur petit 'magasin'. » Dit-elle un peu tristement. « - Et qu'ils ont voulu nous aider un peu et que tu as proposé encore une fois, c'était différent. C'était juste une famille qui s'aidait les uns et les autres. »

Harry hocha la tête, acceptant une caresse apaisante sur son épaule.

« - Maintenant, je n'ai jamais essayé de remplacer ta mère, mon chéri, mais je dois avouer que je t'ai toujours considéré comme un de mes enfants et je suis un peu inquiète par ces allégations du ministère. » Dit-elle sévèrement, lui serrant l'épaule qu'elle était en train de caresser un instant avant.

Harry fut un peu surpris par le brusque changement de comportement.

« - Commence par le début, Harry. » Demanda-t-elle lui donnant une autre pression ferme sur son épaule.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Que devait-il lui dire ? La liste de personne avec qui il avait couché ?

« - Il n'y a rien à dire. » Déclara-t-il.

Elle le regarda dans l'expectative, il pouvait sentir son regard sur lui. Pour éviter d'avoir à répondre à quoi que ce soit pour le moment, il sirota son thé, n'enlevant pas la tasse de ses lèvres. Juste au moment où il pensait qu'elle avait compris son malaise et changeait de sujet, elle parla.

« - Harry, mon chéri, je sais que tu n'es pas exactement chaste. »

« - Madame Weasley ! » S'écria Harry en rougissant.

« - Harry, ne soit pas gêné. Je ne suis pas étrangère aux choses de cette nature. Tu n'as pas sept enfants si tu n'as pas connaissances de certaines choses. » Elle sourit. « - Je me souviens qu'Arthur faisait la chose la plus merveilleuse avec... »

Harry se couvrit le visage avec ses mains. « - S'il vous plait, ne terminez pas cette phrase... jamais je ne pourrais vous dire tout ce que vous voulez savoir exactement... ne... ne parlons pas de ça. » Il fit un geste dans sa direction. « - Plus jamais. »

« - Je ne veux pas te taquiner, Harry, mais comprends bien qu'il n'y a rien que tu pourrais me dire qui est susceptible de me mettre dans l'embarras. » Déclara-t-elle, son sourire amusé se transformant en un sourire satisfait en sachant qu'il lui dirait maintenant.

« - Que voulez-vous savoir ? » Demanda-t-il finalement, reposant sa tasse de thé.

« - Eh bien, pour commencer : Est-ce que c'est vrai ? » Demanda-t-elle prudemment.

« - Si vous me demandez si j'ai couché avec ces gens, alors oui. Je ne pourrais pas vous dire la moitié de leurs noms et je ne pourrais même pas me souvenir de leurs visages, mais je sais que j'ai été... intime avec eux d'une certaine façon. » Répondit-il en regardant le mur.

« - D'accord. » Dit-elle lentement avec une voix neutre. « - Est-il possible que ces enfants soient les tiens ? »

« - Non. » Répondit-il catégoriquement. « - J'ai toujours utilisé des sorts de protections. »

« - Peut-être pas quand tu avais trop bu ou peut-être pas capable d'y penser clairement ? »

« - Molly, je ne suis pas un saint, mais je suis un peu plus responsable que ça. » Et il ajouta intérieurement qu'il détestait perdre le contrôle et boire au point d'oublier qui il était.

« - Quoi qu'il arrive, rappelle-toi que nous te soutiendrons. » Le rassura-t-elle.

« - Je sais. C'est juste le ministère qui est déraisonnable. » Répondit-il doucement. Il détestait l'inquiéter et elle avait ce regard sur son visage qui disait qu'elle l'était.

« - C'est un peu archaïque, je l'avoue, de te forcer à te marier, mais le fait demeure, jeune homme, que tu es bel et bien marié. » Elle tira un bout de papier qui avait été découpé dans la Gazette du Sorcier de la poche de sa robe et continua : « - Et ceci ne devrait pas être les actions d'un homme marié, Harry. »

C'était la photo de Seamus et de lui-même en train de danser étroitement avec d'autres hommes qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu. On voyait clairement la main d'Harry enroulée autour de la taille de l'un d'eux. C'est avec réticence qu'il leva les yeux vers Molly.

« - Ce n'est pas un véritable mariage, Molly. C'est une farce. » Expliqua-t-il, couvrant la photo de sa main comme si en la cachant ça lui ferait oublier ce qu'elle a vu.

« - Harry, les documents du ministère disent le contraire. Je sais que le mariage était inattendu et que tu ne le voulais pas, mais l'engagement est très réel. »

« - C'est la même chose, Molly. Le ministère essaye de m'empêcher de vivre ma vie comme je l'entends. Ils disent que je suis un mauvais exemple et ils organisent ensuite secrètement une vente aux enchères où ils m'ont vendu à la personne qui a payé le plus. Et bien sûr, Malfoy a toujours beaucoup d'argent dont il ne sait pas quoi en faire et il a décidé de m'acheter comme un trophée ! »

« - Le début est un peu rocailleux, je dois l'avouer, mais malgré tout, tu es marié maintenant. »

« - Ce n'est pas de ma propre volonté. » Insista Harry.

« - Le mariage est une chose très importante et ne doit pas être rejeté si facilement. S'il te plait, donne-lui une chance, Harry. Qui sait ? Tu pourrais être heureux. »

« - Il m'a _acheté_, Molly. Comment pourrais-je être heureux ? » Se moqua Harry.

« - Donne-lui une chance, Harry. Pour moi ? » Demanda-t-elle et attendit une réponse pendant qu'elle se versait une autre tasse de thé.

Molly n'était pas aveugle et elle avait vu la façon dont Draco regardait Harry et il était évident que le garçon était amoureux. Au vu de la façon dont Harry l'observait également, c'était une indication qu'il n'était pas aussi défavorable à l'idée comme il le prétendait.

« - Je vais y penser, Molly. » Finit-il par dire, en la regardant dans les yeux.

Une fois, elle avait espérée qu'Harry finirait avec Ginny, mais elle avait vu que ce que sa fille éprouvait pour lui n'était qu'un engouement. Draco, d'autre part, semblait être une bonne chose pour lui. Il y avait une passion qui brûlait entre eux et la distance qu'ils maintenaient depuis ce matin ne l'altérait pas.

Maintenant que le mariage d'Harry était à peu près sur la voie de quelque chose, elle pourrait s'occuper de Ginny. Il y avait ce jeune homme dont elle ne cessait pas de parler, de l'âge de Percy et qui travaillait au Ministère en tant que Langue-de-plomb. Il était la plus jeune personne à obtenir ce poste, si elle se souvenait bien des divagations de Ginny. Quel était son nom ? Tim ? Non, Tom. C'était certainement Tom. Tom Jedusor. Il avait l'air charmant.

* * *

« - Alors, comment trouves-tu la famille Weasley ? » Demanda Olivier avec désinvolture à Draco quand le blond les rejoignit.

Après avoir fini de déjeuner, tout le monde s'était réuni dans le salon pour boire un verre et se mélanger.

« - Ils sont assez agréables à petites doses. Bien que celui qui travaille avec des dragons semble penser que je serais aussi intéressé que lui dans ces créatures à cause de mon nom. »

« - Oh. » Gémit Olivier avec sympathie. « - Dis-moi, il n'a pas parlé des habitudes d'accouplement des Norvégien à crête, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Non, il n'a rien dit au sujet de leur nature intime. » Draco grimaça à cette possibilité. « - L'autre frère ainé... celui avec la boucle d'oreille... a rejoint la conversation et a changé de sujet. » Continua Draco, se souvenant de son soulagement pour le changement de sujet. « - Alors, que fais-tu ici ? »

« - Fred et George m'ont invité. Nous ne nous étions pas revus depuis un moment et ils ont pensé que nous pourrions nous rattraper puisque la famille se réunissait. »

Draco sentit qu'il était de nouveau observé. Un coup d'œil en direction d'Harry révéla que ce n'était pas le brun comme il l'avait pensé, mais Percy Weasley.

« - Olivier ? » Demanda soudainement Draco, interrompant l'explication que le joueur de Quidditch donnait.

« - Oui ? »

« - As-tu déjà vu le Weasley numéro trois à Poudlard ? »

« - Le numéro trois ? » Demanda Olivier, perplexe à cette question bizarre.

« - Oui, le numéro trois... le troisième né. » Expliqua Draco avec impatience.

« - Tu veux parler de Percy ? » Demanda Olivier, commençant à comprendre.

« - Oui. » Répondit Draco avec impatience. « - Est-ce qu'il sort avec quelqu'un ? »

Olivier tourna les yeux pour regarder Percy tout comme Draco espérait qu'il ferait et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Le blond fut amusé de voir la propagation de rouge sur les joues tachetées. Olivier fut un peu surpris, mais fit un petit signe au roux.

« - Salut, Perce ! » Déclara-t-il et lui sourit quand Percy retrouva son calme, malheureusement il remit son expression habituelle en place, mais pas avant de l'avoir salué en retour.

« - Non, Percy ne s'est jamais intéressé à quiconque à l'école. Il ne semblait pas intéressé. » Déclara Olivier. « - Nous étions dans le même dortoir et chaque fois que je lui parlais des gens que je fréquentais, il avait l'air mal à l'aise et disait toujours qu'il avait quelque chose d'autre à faire. » Olivier haussa les épaules et se mit à rire de lui-même. « - Il pensait probablement que je perdais mon temps à batifoler plutôt que d'étudier pour mes Aspic. »

_« Où il était jaloux de tes amants. »_ Pensa Draco en roulant des yeux.

Les Gryffondors étaient trop simples.

« - Pourquoi ça t'intéresse, Draco ? » Demanda Olivier avec perplexité.

Draco haussa les épaules. « - Je demandais juste. Il semble un peu solitaire là-bas. Peut-être que tu devrais aller lui parler ? »

« - Mais je ne veux pas te laisser seul... » Commença Olivier.

Draco roula des yeux. « - Il y a au moins trente Weasley ici. Comment pourrais-je trouver un moment pour être seul ? Maintenant va et donne cette douceur au numéro trois. » Dit-il en lui tendant la confiserie que Fred lui avait donné plus tôt. « - Peut-être que ça améliorera sa disposition. »

Draco regarda Olivier s'approchait de Percy à travers la salle encombré et sourit de satisfaction quand ils commencèrent à parler, mais dû retenir un éclat de rire parce que le troisième Weasley semblait tellement troublé par la présence d'Olivier qu'il renversa son verre sur la chemise de ce dernier.

Les tentatives de Percy pour le sécher avec sa petite serviette semblaient futiles et Draco sourit quand Percy murmura des excuses et, enfin, se souvint qu'il était un sorcier et lui jetait un sort de nettoyage.

Il pouvait voir Olivier le rassurait que tout allait bien. Draco ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il disait, mais il fut surpris quand Olivier entraîna Percy à l'extérieur.

« - Eh, numéro quatre... qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Demanda Draco, cherchant les jumeaux après environ cinq minutes à regarder la porte et ne pas voir le couple revenir.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'était quoi, Malfoy ? » Répondit Fred, déjà habitué au système de numérotation de Draco.

« - La friandise que tu m'as donnée. » Lui rappela Draco.

« - Si tu as essayé, tu n'as pas à demander. » Dit Fred avec un sourire.

« - C'est vrai. » Admit Draco. « - Mais je pensais que Weasley numéro trois voudrait savoir. »

« - Et pourquoi ça ? » Demanda George, se joignant à la conversation.

« - Parce qu'Olivier lui en a offert un. »

« - Quoi ? » Les jumeaux pâlirent et demandèrent à l'unisson : « - Où sont-ils ? »

« - Ils sont partis dehors. » Déclara Draco et ils ne perdirent pas de temps avant de se précipiter vers la porte.

Draco les regarda partir, un peu confus de la situation dans son ensemble et regardant autour de lui, il se rendit compte que Weasley et Dubois n'étaient pas les seules personnes qui étaient portés disparus... Harry n'était nulle part en vue non plus.

* * *

« - Ce quoi ce bordel, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? » Se demanda Harry, assit sur le siège des toilettes. Son visage disparu et réapparu derrière ses mains alors qu'il se le frottait, essayant de rester calme.

Il n'avait jamais eu de problème de performance. Jamais. Tout bien considéré, son cœur battait la chamade, il ressentait l'excitation qui grimpait et... rien. Absolument rien. Autant il avait voulu entraîner Draco dans la chambre qu'il avait souvent partagée avec Ron pendant les étés, il ne pouvait pas avoir de réaction physique. Il pensait que c'était peut-être un moyen de son corps de lui dire qu'il n'était plus intéressé par le blond, donc il avait fui le déjeuner pour rejoindre Seamus dans un bar où on pouvait danser et boire quel que soit l'heure de la journée.

Maintenant, il était assis sur les toilettes de cet établissement minable, se souvenant de justesse de jeter un Recurvite sur le siège avant de s'asseoir. Il avait repéré un mec plaisant, mais exactement comme au Terrier, son corps n'avait pas répondu de la manière qu'il fallait.

Il ouvrit avec précaution le bouton de son jean, abaissa méthodiquement sa fermeture éclair et repoussa ses sous-vêtements pour essayer de se masturber. Le mouvement familier de son poignet commençait à devenir de plus en plus frénétique devant le manque de réaction de son corps. Il ajouta une touche de brutalité, presque comme pour punir la chair qui refusait de durcir et qui restait molle dans sa main.

_« Que vais-je faire ? » _

Eh bien, la première chose à faire serait de se faire examiner mais ça prendrait un certain temps avant de pouvoir trouver quelqu'un à qui faire confiance pour être discret. En attendant, il devrait se contenter de rester loin de ces conquêtes afin d'éviter d'ébruiter des rumeurs.

« - Hé, allons-nous reprendre ou pas ? Tu as un problème ? » La question fut suivit par des coups contre la porte.

Harry reconnut la voix de l'homme qu'il avait laissé en plan.

Il se raidit et ouvrit la porte après s'être rhabillé. « - Aucun problème, sauf que tu n'es pas aussi attrayant que le boulet que j'ai à mon pied, donc je pense que je vais rentrer et profiter un peu plus de lui. » Dit-il avec dédain en passant devant lui.

* * *

_**« Où Harry Potter va-t-il aller maintenant ? **_

Article écrit par Daniel Petit.

_Il semblerait que cela soit devenu une tradition pour Monsieur Potter d'abandonner les fêtes familiales pour se rendre dans des boites de nuits __moldus__ ou sorcière où il a été repéré en train de s'amuser avec plusieurs hommes et femmes. _

_Ce fut le cas ce dimanche, où le couple récemment marié s'est rendu à la résidence Weasley mais n'ont pas été vu repartir ensemble. En effet, Monsieur Potter était déjà parti dans un des clubs mentionnés ci-dessus pendant que Monsieur Malfoy prenait congé plus tard, accompagné de Fred et George Weasley. _

_Est-ce qu'__éventuellement__ Monsieur Malfoy cherche à combler l'absence de son mari avec ses pseudo-membres de sa famille ? Et pour lui tenir compagnie ? » _

_À suivre..._


	14. Chapitre 14

**Harry's Dirty Little Secret**

**Chapitre 14**

**By cdraco**

« - Pourquoi avais-tu besoin de faire ça, Malfoy ? » Demanda tristement Fred, s'agrippant à la taille de son frère ainé et le soutenant alors que George faisait de même de l'autre côté de Percy alors que les jumeaux venaient de transplaner dans la petite pièce se trouvant au-dessus de leur magasin de farces.

« - Vous ne croyez sincèrement pas que j'ingurgiterais quoi que ce soit que vous me donneriez ? » Leur demanda gentiment Draco et il utilisa sa baguette pour faire léviter les différentes choses se trouvant dans le canapé où ils comptaient mettre le Weasley inconscient. « - Je ne vois pas le problème avec le numéro trois se confessant à Dubois. Vous avez donné l'occasion à cet homme de faire quelque chose qu'il désirait probablement faire depuis Poudlard. » Draco sourit. « - Qu'est-ce que c'était de toute façon ? Du Veritaserum ? »

Fred se retourna pour lui faire face après avoir fini d'arranger confortablement les membres de Percy tandis que George allait lui chercher une couverture.

« - Un peu de Veritaserum, mais c'est surtout un fort désinhibant avec un soupçon d'aphrodisiaque. » Admit-il.

« - Et pourquoi m'avez-vous donné cette concoction ? » Demanda Draco en haussant un sourcil.

« - Eh bien, Malfoy, tu es un jeune marié. » Répondit George en souriant largement. « - Nous avons pensé que ça serait un bon cadeau. »

Le blond roula des yeux. « - Tu n'avais pas l'air de penser ainsi quand ton frère l'a pris. »

« - Parce que Percy n'est pas prêt pour quelque chose de si fort encore. Il est plus fragile. » Expliqua George avec un haussement d'épaule.

« - Et maman nous aurait tué s'il avait fait quelque chose de 'méchant'. »

_« Qui sait... peut-être que ça sera le catalyseur qui va débuter une romance entre Dubois et le numéro trois. » _Songea Draco.

« - Il a raison et au moins nous n'avons plus à tâter ce sujet du bout du pied maintenant que Perce a finalement avoué. » Dit Fred à son jumeau.

George eut l'air pensif puis hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

« - Alors, est-ce ici que vous concoctez vos potions philtre d'amour et de luxure ? » Demanda Draco en observant les flacons se trouvant sur une table encombrée et faisant attention à ne toucher à rien du tout.

« - Ce sont plus que de simples philtres d'amour ridicules. » Contra Fred.

« - Nous créons du rire... »

« - ... Et nous permettons de faire reculer la tristesse. » Termina Fred avec un sourire.

« - Tu veux voir le magasin ? » Offrit George.

« - Pourquoi pas ? » Répondit Draco en haussant les épaules et les suivant vers les escaliers qui menaient à la boutique.

Après lui avoir fait faire le grand tour, il refusa sagement les Crèmes canari et les Pralines longue langue en plissant les yeux.

Ils haussèrent les épaules et remirent les bonbons dans leurs boites respectives comme s'ils disaient : Comment peut-on ne pas en vouloir ?

Draco fut impressionné par toute l'imagination se trouvant derrière leur vaste sélection de marchandises. Le magasin semblait vous inviter à l'intérieur et était rempli de bonbons colorés étiquetés par 'pour les plus aventureux', 'attention danger' et le plus comique de tous : 'ne prenons pas de sécurité' avec l'image d'un poulet jaune vif derrière le mot sécurité.

Draco fut heureux de voir sa sucrerie préférée, les Nougat Néansang, se trouvant dans les bacs 'aventureux'.

_« Il y a beaucoup de potentiel ici. »_ Décida Draco alors qu'il sortait une sucette de son enveloppe et la portait à ses lèvres. Par contre, ils avaient l'air de manquer d'espace, leurs boites étaient remplies à ras bord et les marchandises qui n'étaient pas en rayons étaient conservées près des caisses par manque d'espace.

« - C'est un peu le bordel. » Fit George en haussant les épaules, remarquant l'intérêt du blond.

« - Nous avons besoin de plus d'espace. » Admit Fred.

« - Avez-vous des projets pour développer votre entreprise ? Peut-être ouvrir un deuxième magasin quelque part ? »

« - Il faut de l'argent pour cela Malfoy et nous n'en sommes pas encore là. » Répondit simplement Fred en croisant les bras.

« - Et si je vous donnais les fonds pour le faire ? » Demanda Draco en piochant un Nougat Néansang.

« - Nous ne prenons pas l'argent de la famille. » Répondit George.

« - Ni la charité. » Rajouta Fred.

« - Je ne parle pas de charité. Je parle d'investir dans votre entreprise et faire en sorte que chacun d'entre nous soit amplement compensés. Un réaménagement, peut-être un autre employé ou deux et éventuellement, l'ouverture d'un autre magasin. » Corrigea Draco, secrètement touché qu'ils le considèrent déjà comme un membre de la famille.

Fred leva un doigt et fit signe à George de le suivre dans le coin le plus éloigné où ils lui tournèrent le dos et se mirent à chuchoter.

Draco déballa sa friandise et savoura le goût acidulé du sang artificiel, il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il aimait ces choses. Peut-être que c'était les réactions choquées qu'il obtenait des gens qui le voyaient en profiter.

« - D'accord, Malfoy. Nous sommes d'accord. » Annoncèrent-ils tous les deux, apparaissant soudainement devant lui, les mains tendues.

Il ne répondit pas parce qu'il avait la bouche pleine, mais il tendit la main pour serrer la leur.

« - Maintenant, tu nous dois quatorze mornilles pour les bonbons, espèce de vampire. » Taquina Fred, serrant la main de Draco.

Draco se contenta de sourire.

* * *

Harry résista à l'envie de tirer sur le col relevé de sa longue redingote. Après avoir transplané de son appartement, il avait erré un peu au hasard partout dans la campagne et différentes villes, tentant de se débarrasser de tous ceux qui auraient pu le suivre.

La perruque qu'il portait le démangeait fortement, mais il ne tenta pas de se gratter, de peur de faire bouger les mèches blondes hirsutes qui dévoileraient ses sourcils trop sombres pour être un vrai blond. Ses lunettes avaient été échangées par une paire de lunette de soleil et un chapeau melon complétait son déguisement.

Il hâta le pas, regardant inutilement le parchemin usé dans sa main, après avoir mémorisé les directions la veille. Harry avança dans les rues inconnues, essayant de trouver sa destination souhaitée le plus rapidement possible et de plus en plus réticent à s'exposer à la lumière du soleil, de peur d'être reconnu.

_« Calme-toi, Potter. »_ Se dit-il. _« Personne ne te connait ici. C'est une fichue communauté __moldue__ du Pays de Galles à des kilomètres du plus proche village sorcier. Rien à craindre. » _

Malgré ses encouragements, il ne fut jamais plus heureux d'arriver quelque part qu'auparavant. Le bâtiment blanc était sur deux étages et semblait assez pittoresque et les chiffres légèrement recourbé indiqué qu'il était au numéro 1789, l'adresse qu'il cherchait.

Heureusement, la salle d'attente contenait qu'une seule autre personne, un homme âgé qui semblait sommeiller avec sa tête sur sa poitrine et ne bougea même pas pour voir Harry entrer, ce dont le brun fut reconnaissant.

« - Puis-je vous aider, monsieur ? » Demanda une infirmière après avoir fait glisser sa fenêtre en verre dépoli.

« - Je suis Rocade. Stan Rocade. J'ai rendez-vous avec le docteur Stern. » Se présenta Harry, fier de ne pas trébucher sur ses mots.

« - Hmm, laissez-moi voir. » Répondit-elle en regardant son agenda. « - Oh oui, c'est à douze heures trente. Vous êtes en avance. » Commenta-t-elle en lui souriant.

« - Oui, je ne voulais pas être en retard. »

« - Je vous laisse remplir cela. » Dit-elle en lui tendant un long questionnaire à remplir. « - S'il vous plait, assurez-vous de répondre à toutes les questions le plus honnêtement possible, le médecin vous recevra bientôt. »

Harry hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir sur le siège opposé de la salle, loin de l'homme qui dormait dans son coin.

Non, sexe et âge. C'était facile, mais Raison de la visite ? Avait-il vraiment envie d'écrire qu'il n'était pas capable de réagir ou pire, avoir une érection ? Décidant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le voir écrit, il griffonna 'problème personnel'.

* * *

Le Docteur Stern était un homme très bien, un peu corpulent, mais très poli et gentil. Mais à ce moment, Harry voulait l'étrangler.

« - Quel est exactement ce problème personnel, Monsieur Rocade ? » Demanda le docteur Stern.

« - J'ai un problème avec mon... vous savez. » Harry fit un vague signe vers ses genoux.

« - Excusez-moi ? » Demanda le médecin, confus.

« - Quand je suis dans un moment intime... ça ne veut pas... » Harry se tut, espérant que l'homme comprendrait.

« - Je suis désolé. Je ne comprends pas très bien ce que vous essayez de dire. » S'excusa le docteur Stern avec un sourire.

Peut-être que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir dans une petite ville avec un médecin généraliste qui semblait naïf.

Rejetant toute prudence avec impatience et frustration, Harry décida d'expliquer plus simplement.

« - Ma bite ne fonctionne pas. »

« - Vous n'êtes pas capable d'uriner ? » Tenta de clarifier le docteur Stern.

« - Non, pas comme ça, je ne peux pas participer à l'acte, putain ! » S'écria Harry.

« - Oh. Oh ! Bien. » Fit le docteur Stern. « - Voyons voir ce que nous pouvons en dé... déduire, d'accord ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais tendit son bras pour qu'il puisse prendre un peu de sang.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry retourna le voir après être allé voir un film de science-fiction dans un petit cinéma décrépi et ne savait pas s'il était prêt à entendre les résultats.

Il avait eu de la chance, semblait-il, parce que le spécialiste du laboratoire était un cousin du docteur Stern et avait donc pu s'occuper de son cas assez rapidement.

« - Monsieur Rocade, avec ces tests, nous n'avons pas été en mesure de déterminer la cause possible de votre soudaine impuissance. » Le ton du docteur Stern était désolé et il semblait plus calme.

« - N'appelez pas ça comme ça ! » Dit Harry, exaspéré, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux et faisant un peu bouger sa perruque.

« - Monsieur Rocade, ce n'est pas honteux. Beaucoup d'hommes souffrent de cette incapacité, même les plus jeunes. » Dit le docteur d'un ton rassurant.

« - Je n'ai jamais eu de problème de performance avant. Savez-vous combien de personnes ont déposé une plainte pour abandon de paternité en ce moment ? » Demanda Harry.

« - N... Non ! » Balbutia le médecin en rougissant et avec un air scandalisé. « - Nous pouvons faire des tests plus étendus mais ils ne traitent pas les résultats ici dans cette ville. Je vais devoir l'envoyer à Cardiff et il faudra un peu plus de temps. » S'excusa le docteur Stern.

« - Bien, prenez ce dont vous avez besoin. Pour que ce soit fait dès que possible. » Réalisant combien il était grossier, il se frotta les yeux avec lassitude et ajouta : « - S'il vous plait. C'est important. »

« - Bien sûr, monsieur Rocade. Je vais l'envoyer dès que possible. »

Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution à tout ce gâchis, pensa Harry avec résignation alors que le médecin lui souriait bêtement.

* * *

« - Vous vivez encore ici, Maître Potter ? Dobby a préparé à manger pour Maître Draco, mais il n'y a rien pour vous. » Informa Dobby à Harry quand il entra dans son appartement.

« - Bien sûr que je vis ici. C'est mon appartement. » Lui dit Harry, confus.

« - Oh, vous n'êtes plus revenu depuis longtemps, monsieur. Dobby pensait que vous étiez parti. »

« - Je suis parti qu'une journée et demi. » Marmonna Harry.

Le petit elfe haussa les épaules. « - Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? »

« - Non, c'est bon. » Répondit Harry. Cet elfe était libre et il se doutait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à cracher dans son plat s'il le désirait. « - Ton elfe de maison est grossier. » Déclara-t-il au maître blond de Dobby qu'il trouva en train de se prélasser dans le salon en regardant la télévision.

« - Il est juste fougueux. » Contredit nonchalamment Draco, sans lever les yeux vers Harry.

« - Ouais, fougueux. » Harry roula des yeux. « - Draco, faisons une trêve... »

« - Je ne savais pas que nous étions en guerre. » Répondit Draco en haussant un sourcil.

Harry savait qu'il devait s'en tenir à son plan.

« - Eh bien, nous ne l'étions pas. Pas vraiment. Écoute, nous sommes partis du mauvais pied. »

Draco le regarda, impassible.

« - Je n'ai jamais voulu me marier. Par Merlin, tu m'as acheté, Draco ! » S'écria le brun, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

« - Pas à petit prix en tout cas. Tu étais très désiré. » Répondit Draco avec sérieux alors qu'il remontait ses genoux vers sa poitrine.

Harry sentait la colère tournoyer dans son ventre.

Draco soupira et voyant le regard d'Harry, il éteignit la télévision et posa la télécommande. « - Tu as raison, Potter. Nous sommes partis du mauvais pied. Mes parents étaient toujours sur mon dos pour que je m'installe. Ils répétaient sans arrêt que je devais me marier et la plupart des connaissances qu'ils suggéraient avaient au moins dix ans de plus que moi et pas désirable du tout. » Draco fronça les sourcils. « - Et puis, tu étais là avec le ministère qui te condamnait et te forçait à te marier et je t'ai toujours trouvé attirant et assez intelligent. Cela semblait être la solution parfaite. » Draco haussa les épaules. « - Tu aurais été marié de toute façon et je ne pense pas que je suis déplaisant à regarder. »

« - Tu es magnifique. » Déclara Harry d'une voix neutre. « - Alors qu'est-ce que c'est... » Il fit un signe de va-et-vient entre eux. « - ... entre nous ? »

« - Franchement, un mariage de convenance, Potter. »

« - Oh. » Répondit Harry.

« - N'est-ce pas bien pour toi ? A quoi pensais-tu ? Que je t'aimais ou quelque chose ? » Demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Non, bien sûr que non. C'est bien. » Répondit Harry, un peu décontenancé par l'attitude désinvolte du blond.

« - Allons-nous discuter des termes alors, maintenant que le sujet est ouvert ? » Demanda sérieusement Draco, dépliant ses jambes et appelant Dobby. « - Potter, veux-tu boire quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il en commandant un thé.

« - Non merci. » Harry secoua la tête en regardant l'elfe de maison avec méfiance.

« - Fais comme tu veux. Donc, est-ce que notre mode de sommeil te convient ? Nous pouvons prendre des chambres séparées si tu le souhaites. »

« - Euh, non c'est bon. » Dit Harry, ayant pris l'habitude d'avoir un corps chaud à côté de lui depuis ces deux dernières semaines.

« - Bien, alors comment veux-tu faire ? Nous continuons tous les deux à mener nos vies comme d'habitude, voir nos amis et autres. Quant aux autres activités extra-conjugales, j'espère que tu sauras être plus discret que cela. » Dit Draco en désignant le journal sur la table basse. Il y avait encore une autre photo sordide d'Harry en première page et un article rempli de vilaines insinuations.

« - Bien sûr, je ferais également en sorte qu'aucune de mes aventures amoureuses soient découvertes. »

Harry déglutit alors qu'une boule apparaissait dans sa gorge en entendant les mots de Draco.

« - Tout compte fait, tu seras libre de mener ta vie comme tu le veux et je ferais de même. Acceptes-tu, Potter ? »

Harry était choqué. Draco lui donnait tout ce qu'il voulait. Enfin, presque tout. Un divorce aurait été le bienvenu aussi, mais il avait compté négocier certains termes et Draco les lui offrait sur un plateau d'argent.

« - Bien sûr, nous pourrons continuer à profiter l'un de l'autre... je pense que nos corps sont plutôt compatibles eux. » Dit Draco doucement, posant sa main sur la cuisse d'Harry et se penchant un peu. Le blond retint un rire à l'expression de panique sur le visage d'Harry, connaissant très bien la raison de cette réaction.

« - En fait, je pense que compte tenu de notre accord, nous devons apprendre à être amis d'abord. » Répondit Harry, attrapant la main sur sa jambe pour une poignée de main. « - Pour les apparences et tout ça. »

« - Ça à l'air bien. » Répondit Draco, caressant du bout des doigts l'intérieur de la paume d'Harry alors qu'il retirait la main.

Harry retint avec peine le frisson qui parcourut son dos. Cela allait le tuer, il en était certain. Il n'y avait rien de mal avec sa libido, la sensation d'excitation n'avait pas disparue. Ce sentiment de pression était toujours là même si sa queue ne voulait pas répondre.

Il souffrait d'avoir Draco si près de lui alors que son équipement ne coopérait pas avec lui.

_« C'est parfait, cependant. »_ Pensa Harry, regardant Draco s'emparer de la télécommande et allumez la télévision.

Faire semblant d'être un bon mari allait l'aider à sauver la face jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en mesure de résoudre son problème et une fois que tout serait rentré dans l'ordre, il pourrait également profiter pleinement de cet accord.

Il se demanda brièvement si Draco chercherait à se réchauffer dans le lit de Blaise, puis il décida qu'il s'en moquait.

_À suivre..._


	15. Chapitre 15

**Harry's Dirty Little Secret**

**Chapitre 15**

**By cdraco**

Les mouvements du corps à côté de lui tira Harry de son sommeil et il fut momentanément désorienté avant de réaliser ce que c'était qui l'avait réveillé. Il déglutit.

Une cuisse vêtue de soie s'était sensuellement glissée contre la matière rude de son pantalon de pyjama en coton. La main de Draco bougeait sur la poitrine nue d'Harry, les doigts pâles caressaient son mamelon et provoquaient un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Harry. Draco souffla doucement dans son sommeil et sa main glissa le long de sa poitrine puis sur son estomac avant de se poser finalement sur son aine.

Harry regarda l'autre homme avec attention, mais il était profondément endormi. Il attrapa la main errante et essaya de la déplacer, mais les doigts du blond s'entremêlèrent aux siens. Harry fut surpris quand il ne bougea plus. Le blond semblait s'être calmé et ne se frottait plus contre lui, alors il pensa qu'il pouvait rester là à lui tenir un peu la main. Il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit qu'il faisait deux choses qu'il n'avait jamais faites avec personne : des câlins ou attendre.

Il posa leurs mains jointes à ses côtés et ferma les yeux, son corps sombrant de nouveau dans le sommeil.

Les lèvres roses de Draco se relevèrent légèrement en un sourire satisfait, appréciant la sensation des doigts d'Harry contre les siens.

* * *

La nuit dernière était la deuxième nuit après leur décision de faire une trêve et Harry trouvait encore les termes durs.

Prenant une autre douche froide le matin suivant, Harry attendait avec impatience les résultats du docteur Stern. Mais le médecin lui avait dit que ça prendrait trois semaines pour avoir des résultats concluants.

Le rideau de douche fut soulevé et Harry vit deux jambes pâles et minces entrer dans la douche avec lui.

« - Peux-tu me passer le savon, Harry ? » Demanda Draco, se tourna légèrement vers lui. « - Harry ? » Demanda-t-il à nouveau quand l'homme ne répondit pas.

« - Que fais-tu ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix rauque.

« - Je prends une douche. Je suis pressé. J'ai pensé que ça ne te dérangerait pas si nous la prenions ensemble. N'est-ce pas ? » Demanda le blond, penchant un peu la tête.

« - Non, c'est bon. » Harry déglutit, admirant la silhouette nue de Draco alors qu'il lui tendait le savon sans un mot et que le blond l'utilisait.

Draco s'approcha pour accéder au jet d'eau provenant de la pomme de douche. Harry se poussa pour lui donner plus de place et éviter leurs corps d'entrer en contact. Il saisit son shampoing et pressa trop fort sur la bouteille. Cela fit un bruit sonore et laissa une trop grande quantité de produit sur sa paume.

Draco le regarda par-dessus son épaule d'un air interrogateur, les cheveux collés à son visage.

« - C'était la bouteille. » Avoua-t-il rapidement, ayant peur que Draco pense qu'il ait eu un gaz.

Draco sourit, un peu confus. « - Je sais. Tu crois vraiment que tu devrais en utiliser autant ? Ça va rendre tes cheveux vraiment gras. »

Harry remarqua la quantité de shampoing dans sa main et enleva l'excès. Quand il leva les yeux vers Draco, le blond rinçait la mousse sur son corps. Harry regarda les sentiers d'eau savonneuse coulaient le long de son corps, laissant la chair luisante derrière.

Réalisant qu'il se torturait inutilement, il commença à frotter furieusement sa propre tête et marmonnant un vague 'excuse-moi', il avança à côté de Draco pour se rincer les cheveux.

« - Ok. A plus tard. » Dit rapidement Harry sans regarder vers lui et s'enfuyant de la salle de bain après avoir drapé une serviette autour de sa taille.

Draco regarda Harry partir, laissant échapper un petit sourire à la réaction de l'homme face à cette douche en commun.

* * *

Le réveil se déclencha et Harry jeta son bras aveuglément vers le bouton pour l'éteindre, faisant tomber le verre d'eau au sol à la place. Il l'entendit se briser alors qu'il réussissait finalement à arrêter le bourdonnement agaçant. Jusqu'à présent, leur 'arrangement' n'avait rien qui le mettait mal à l'aise, mais les matins étaient devenus des moments où il était le plus tourmenté depuis le début de sa 'condition'. S'il est vrai qu'ils avaient dormi côte à côte avant, c'était différent de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait dernièrement.

Il n'avait pas permis l'apparition de la douche de se reproduire, de crainte de perdre sa santé mentale, mais chaque nuit, il s'endormait tranquillement de son côté du lit et se réveillait avec Draco à moitié couché contre lui avec sa tête sous son menton.

Le corps de l'autre homme pressait contre le sien ne faisait rien pour atténuer son envie et était un rappel douloureux de sa situation. Quand Draco se blottissait contre lui dans le passé, il pouvait tout simplement évacuer ses pulsions. Maintenant, lesdites pulsions étaient toujours là, mais il ne pouvait pas les satisfaire.

Il lui fallut une minute pour se rendre compte que Draco n'était pas à côté de lui. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour rester dormir plus longtemps dans le lit maintenant que le blond n'était plus une distraction, mais malheureusement pour lui, ils jouaient leur premier match cet après-midi et il avait besoin de se lever et se préparer. Agitant sa baguette au-dessus du verre cassé, il le répara et remonta son pantalon de pyjama avant de se lever.

Son humeur ne s'améliora pas quand, à travers ses yeux endormis, il aperçut un visiteur indésirable dans sa cuisine.

Il y avait Draco, étant resplendissant dans sa robe bleue sombre avec des broderies en argent, éveillé et rafraîchi, très différent de lui-même. L'intrus était assis sur une chaise de l'autre côté de la table, assit juste à côté de Draco.

_« A-t-il besoin de respirer le même air que Draco ? »_ Pensa Harry sarcastiquement.

« - Que fait-il ici ? » Demanda-t-il à Draco.

« - Je l'ai invité. » Lui dit Draco, le regardant comme si la réponse était évidente.

« - Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il avec un peu d'ardeur.

« - Je voulais sa compagnie. » Répondit Draco avec un air étrange sur son visage.

« - Tu vas être avec les Weasley aujourd'hui. N'est-ce pas assez de compagnie pour toi ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu avoir besoin de _lui_ ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - _Il_ est là, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué. » Déclara Zabini.

« - Ouais. » Fit Harry d'une voix trainante en plissant des yeux en le regardant. « - C'est difficile de ne pas le remarquer lorsque tu es assis à ma place. »

Draco eut l'air amusé, mais Harry ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'il trouvait de si divertissant.

« - Allons Harry, Blaise est un invité... sois gentil. Et tu ne devrais pas te préparer ? » Lui demanda Draco.

Harry haussa les épaules. « - Je dois juste prendre une douche et tu devrais déjà être parti toi. Vu que tu es avec les Weasley dans la loge, Molly voulait que tu les retrouves au Terrier. »

Draco le regarda avec confusion. « - Ils m'ont dit de les retrouver au stade. »

« - Non, Molly voulait que nous passions chez eux d'abord. » Mentit-il sans vergogne.

« - D'accord. » Répondit Draco, un peu sceptique. « - Blaise et moi sommes prêts à partir de toute façon. »

« - Il n'y a pas assez de place pour lui. » L'informa Harry, souriant légèrement.

Draco haussa les sourcils. « - Pas assez de place où ? »

« - La loge. Toute la famille y va. » Répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

« - Ca peut accueillir seize personnes. Blaise s'adaptera très bien. » Lui assura Draco, roulant des yeux.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Potter. Draco pourra toujours s'asseoir sur mes genoux. » Sourit Zabini.

Harry plissa brièvement les yeux vers l'homme, provoquant que Blaise se raidisse légèrement, mais Draco brisa leur échange.

« - Va te laver, Harry. »Ordonna Draco.

Une fois que Potter sortit de la cuisine, Blaise se tourna vers son ami et murmura : « - Potter est un branleur. »

Draco rigola doucement en secouant la tête. « - Il n'est pas si méchant que ça et il ne pourrait pas se branler tout de suite, même s'il le voulait. »

Blaise éclata de rire, sentant son agacement diminuer un peu alors qu'il repensait au problème de l'autre homme.

* * *

Blaise ne pouvait pas croire que ce connard avait fait ça.

Quelques minutes après, Potter était réapparu fraîchement habillé dans la cuisine, il avait attrapé Draco pour transplaner et Blaise avait été forcé de... littéralement... saisir l'arrière du pantalon de Draco s'il ne voulait pas être abandonné derrière.

Quand ils réapparurent sur le côté d'une route de terre, Draco se tourna vers lui avec un regard acerbe alors qu'il réajustait son pantalon autour de sa taille.

« - Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Blaise, contrit, en voyant Potter aider Draco à rester debout, il connaissait l'aversion de son ami pour le transplanage à deux.

« - Es-tu fou ? Pourquoi as-tu attrapé mon pantalon ? » Demanda Draco, essayant de calmer son estomac tourmenté. Il repoussa doucement Potter, le rassurant que tout allait bien.

« - Blâme Potter. » Dit Blaise, belliqueux en pointant un doigt vers le coupable. « - Ce connard a voulu me laisser ! »

« - Oh, eh bien, tu es toujours là. » Déclara innocemment Potter avant de commencer à avancer.

Blaise resta immobile, regardant avec incrédulité Potter. « - Espèce de... »

« - Blaise, viens. » Fit Draco avec impatience alors que lui aussi s'était mis en route.

Blaise ravala tous les jurons qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue et les suivit.

« - Comment diable peut-elle tenir debout ? » Demanda Blaise à haute voix, alors qu'il observait l'inclinaison de la maison qui apparaissait dans le lointain.

« - C'est magique. » Répondit Potter, sarcastique.

« - Ils utilisent la magie pour faire tenir un tas d'ordure ? » Demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.

« - Ce n'est pas des ordures, c'est leur maison. » Corrigea Potter.

« - Un sorcier adéquat en aurait fait bâtir une nouvelle. Mais tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être un sorcier adéquat, n'est-ce pas Potter ? » Déclara Blaise en souriant.

« - Tu as raison, je ne sais pas. Je laisse toutes ces conneries de consanguinité pour toi. » Potter sourit en retour, se déplaçant un peu vers lui.

« - Ton père était un Sang-Pur, Potter, donc ce qui veut dire... » Draco intervint pour couper la tirade, posant une main au milieu du dos de Potter pour lui faire presser le pas.

Potter regarda Draco, mais il ne semblait pas en colère, juste un peu contrit.

« - Je ne parlais pas pour toi. » Entendit Blaise alors que Potter lui parlait à voix basse.

Le blond haussa un sourcil, mais sourit doucement. « - Merci pour cela, mais il n'y a rien de cela dans la famille de Blaise non plus. »

Potter accéléra le pas et Draco se tourna alors vers Blaise.

« - Il y a plus que cela, ils ont agrandi derrière. Elle est parfaitement utilisable. Ils voulaient juste garder leur maison ancestrale, tu peux comprendre cela, non ? »

Draco essaya de le regarder dans l'expectative.

Honnêtement, il ne pouvait pas. Il était né dans la richesse et Draco également.

« - Ma mère aurait tout fait démolir si nous avions vécu dans un tel endroit, maison ancestrale ou pas. » Insista Blaise.

Draco haussa les épaules. « - Elle est importante pour eux. »

Il laissa tomber le sujet quand il vit que Draco n'expliquerait pas plus.

Ils approchaient de l'avant de la maison mais la porte s'ouvrit violemment avant que Potter puisse frapper.

Une grosse femme rousse apparut sur le seuil, les bras tendus et un sourire sur son visage plein de taches de rousseur.

Blaise regarda la femme écraser presque Draco et Potter contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle les étreignait pour les saluer.

« - Draco, Harry, comment allez-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle avec enthousiasme. « - Est-ce que vous avez mangé ? » Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Draco après les avoir relâchés. Elle le regarda de haut en bas et secoua la tête avec consternation. « - Tu es trop maigre ! Tu vas devoir venir manger avec la famille plus souvent. »

Personnellement, Blaise pensait que Draco était parfait.

« - Je vais bien, madame Weasley. » Déclara Draco.

« - Peu importe. Nous avons besoin de mettre un peu plus de gras sur ces os. » Contredit-elle. « - Comme Harry. » Elle tapota le biceps musclé du brun et elle pencha la tête quand ce dernier l'embrassa sur la joue.

« - Nous ne voulons pas tous avoir la corpulence d'un hippogriffe, madame. » Intervint sèchement Blaise, jetant un coup d'œil à Potter pour voir ce que serait sa réponse.

« - Je suis désolé, Molly. J'aurais dû demander avant d'emmener un étranger ici, mais il suit Draco partout depuis la maison. » Dit Potter en haussant les épaules et le désignant.

« - Harry ! » Cria la femme, mais il évita la tape qu'elle voulut lui donner sur l'épaule et fila à l'intérieur. « - Je vais voir Ron ! » S'écria Potter avant de disparaitre.

« - On essaye de leur enseigner les bonnes manières et ils n'apprécient jamais. » Dit-elle en plaisantant.

« - Oui... Potter a un problème pour apprécier, n'est-ce pas ? » Déclara Blaise et se condamnant lui-même alors qu'il jetait par inadvertance un regard vers Draco. Il vit Molly suivre son regard.

Molly hocha la tête après un moment d'observation, comme si elle essayait de comprendre quelque chose qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue, mais ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir.

« - Madame Weasley, voici un bon ami à moi, Blaise Zabini. » Présenta alors Draco.

« - Je t'ai dit de m'appeler Molly. Plus Madame Weasley maintenant que tu fais partie de la famille. » Elle tapota la joue de Draco comme s'il était un petit enfant et Blaise sourit, amusé. Les femmes semblaient toujours vouloir gâter Draco depuis qu'il était très jeune.

« - Ravie de vous rencontrer Blaise et votre présence ne me dérange pas. Tout ami de mon beau-fils est toujours le bienvenu ici. » Fit Molly en lui souriant chaleureusement. « - Oh, je ne vous ai même pas invité à entrer ! » S'excusa Molly et elle recula pour qu'ils puissent pénétrer dans le salon.

« - Draco ! » Appela une tête rousse jovialement.

« - Viens voir notre dernière invention ! » Ajouta une autre tête rousse identique.

Blaise les reconnut comme étant Fred et George Weasley qu'il avait croisé à Poudlard, mais ne pouvait pas deviner qui était qui.

Molly leur envoya un regard noir. « - Tu ferais mieux de faire attention à ce que tu donnes aux membres de cette famille, Fred Weasley ! »

« - Détends-toi, c'est inoffensif. » Apaisa George avec un sourire malicieux et avança avec Fred dans le salon.

« - Tu ferais mieux de bien te comporter, George. » Fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils tout en le regardant avec suspicion.

« - Je suis Fred, maman ! » Protesta la tête rouge.

Leur mère secoua la tête avec exaspération. « - Comportez-vous bien tous les deux. » Avertit-elle, pointant un doigt vers ses deux fils. « - Je dois finir de me préparer et j'arrive tout de suite. » Elle arrangea quelques cousins avant de quitter la pièce.

« - Je suppose qu'elle ne vous a pas pardonné l'incident avec le numéro trois ? » Demanda Draco aux jumeaux une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue.

« - Ah, mais elle ne sait pas toute l'histoire, n'est-ce pas ? » Révéla Fred ou George.

« - Et elle ne la saura pas, hein partenaire ? » Continua l'autre en passant un bras autour de l'épaule de Draco et se penchant en avant.

Blaise était un peu décontenancé par la familiarité entre eux et même si Draco retira le bras, il semblait amusé par le geste plutôt que gêné.

« - Alors que s'est-il passé selon la matrone Weasley ? » Demanda Draco en haussant un sourcil.

« - Eh bien, Percy a mangé un de nos chocolat remplis d'alcool... » Répondit l'un d'eux.

« - ... et j'avais eu la main un peu lourde sur le dosage, c'est tout. » Poursuivit son jumeau.

« - Alors que s'est-il passé entre lui et Dubois ? » Demanda Draco et Blaise pouvait dire qu'il y avait un intérêt général.

« - Rien. Nous sommes arrivés avant que Percy dise quelque chose de trop juteux, apparemment. »

« - Mais je sais de source sûre qu'il a dit à Ollie qu'il lui manquait terriblement. » Dit l'un des roux d'un ton mélodramatique, faisant semblant de s'évanouir contre la poitrine de l'autre.

« - Oh, Percy, tu m'as manqué aussi ! Maintenant, embrasse-moi ! »

Blaise regardait avec incrédulité les deux frères jouaient une horrible scène d'amour clichée. La performance fut heureusement interrompue par une crise de rire.

« - Tu passes volontairement du temps avec ces personnages ? » Demanda Blaise une fois qu'il eut l'attention de Draco.

« - Ils sont... divertissant. » Répondit Draco avec un petit sourire. « - Ce n'est jamais ennuyant. »

« - Tu as entendu, Georgie ? Draco nous aime ! »

« - Je le savais ! Nous sommes les meilleurs frères ! » Répliqua l'autre en serrant son jumeau contre lui.

« - Idiots. » Dit Draco en roulant des yeux.

« - Etes-vous prêt les garçons ? » Demanda une autre tête rousse en entrant dans la pièce, lissant ses cheveux en arrière et ajustant son col. « - Nous devons y aller. Oh, bonjour Draco. Je ne t'avais pas vu. » Rajouta la nouvelle apparition quand il le remarqua.

« - Numéro trois. » Salua Draco. « - Blaise Zabini voici Percy Weasley. »

« - Ce n'est pas juste, Draco. Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas présentés ? » Rechigna l'un des jumeaux.

« - Parce que vous n'avez pas besoin d'être présenté, espèces de mécréants. »

Ils se regardèrent en souriant malicieusement puis hochèrent la tête en accord. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour commencer à taquiner Percy et le mettre dans l'embarras.

« - Pourquoi es-tu si pressé, Percy ? »

« - Tu n'as jamais vraiment aimé le Quidditch. »

« - Ouais, tu t'en fichais quand nous jouions. »

« - Serais-ce parce que tu vas voir Olivier ? »

Le visage de Percy devint rouge de colère ou de timidité et il repoussa ses frères.

« - Je veux juste être ponctuel. Le Quidditch ne me dérange pas et j'ai vu beaucoup de vos matchs à l'école. » Répliqua Percy.

« - Hmm... tu as remarqué qu'il n'a pas mentionné Olivier, Freddy ? »

« - Bien sûr, Georgie. » Il hocha la tête rapidement.

« - Je pense qu'il y va juste pour voir Ollie dans son pantalon moulant de Quidditch... tout en sueur et tout ça. »

« - Est-ce pour cela que tu y vas, Percy ? Pour mater Ollie ? » L'autre jumeau fit semblant d'être scandalisé.

« - NON ! Laissez-moi tranquille, espèces de crétins ! » S'écria Percy.

« - Laissez votre frère tranquille ! » Fit la voix sévère de Molly Weasley qui venait de rentrer dans le salon. Elle fit rapidement le tour de la maison en criant à plein poumon : « - Ron ! Harry ! Arthur ! Venez ici ! Nous sommes prêts ! »

La prochaine chose que Blaise sut, furent qu'ils se réunirent tous en cercle serré et tendirent la main pour attrapait un vieux balai avant de sentir la traction familière sur son nombril.

* * *

_**« Harry Potter mène le Club de Flaquemare à la victoire !**_

_**Par Daniel Petit **_

_À la surprise__ des supporters du Club de Flaquemare et une grande partie du monde sorcier, Draco Malfoy n'__a pas seulement assisté__ au match de samedi dernier, mais était bien installé dans la loge privée d'Harry Potter avec ses amis proches, les Weasley. __Étant__ donné que Molly et Arthur Weasley sont les __seules figures__ parentales de Monsieur Potter dans sa vie, cela donnait l'image parfaite d'une sortie en famille. Après le match contre les Faucons de Falmouth, où le Club de Flaquemare a gagné avec un score de 230 contre 170, la grande famille est sortie déjeuner pour célébrer cela. Les rumeurs précédentes concernant le rapprochement d'Olivier Dubois avec le jeune monsieur Malfoy semblaient sans fondement alors qu'il a passé le reste de l'après-midi près de Percy Weasley. _

_Monsieur Malfoy, d'autre part, semblait toujours à proximité de monsieur Potter, à l'exception des fois où son attention était accaparée par Blaise Zabini. Après la fête de __mariage désastreuse__ de la semaine dernière, nous étions sûrs que ce mariage était terminé. Mais il semblerait que pour le moment, ça ne soit pas le cas... _

_À suivre..._


	16. Chapitre 16

**Harry's Dirty Little Secret**

**Chapitre 16**

**By cdraco**

« - Je sais que vous n'avez pas beaucoup d'expérience en tant qu'homme d'affaire, mais les réunions se déroulent habituellement dans des endroits avec une sorte d'atmosphère. » Commenta Draco en désignant la chandelle vacillante au milieu de la table.

L'éclairage romantique éclaira deux sourires identiques qui le regardaient.

Draco secoua la tête, ça ne serait pas la première réunion où l'autre personne avait une certaine méthode en tête, mais il doutait que les jumeaux essayaient de l'entraîner dans leur lit.

« - Et pourquoi ai-je besoin d'être ici ? » Grogna Harry à côté de lui, ouvrant son menu.

« - Tu es un associé et tu as besoin d'être présent pour les décisions importantes. » L'informa Fred en souriant largement.

« - Vous n'avez pas eu besoin de moi quand vous vous êtes associé à Draco. » Souligna-t-il.

« - Parce que nous savions que ça te conviendrait de faire entrer Draco dans la bergerie. Ça reste dans la famille et tout ça. » Ajouta George.

Draco sourit quand Harry se contenta d'hausser les épaules et se concentrer sur la sélection d'un repas. Décidant de passer aux choses sérieuses, le blond commença à parler des détails de la rénovation.

« - L'agrandissement va commencer demain. Les matériaux sont tous arrivés ce matin et les ouvriers et les lanceurs de sorts seront prêts pour l'inauguration de vendredi. » Les informa Draco, prenant une gorgée de son eau glacée.

« - Tu leur as dit de ne pas toucher à quoi que ce soit d'autre, pas vrai ? » Demanda George.

« - Oui. Ils ne feront que le gros œuvre comme indiqué sur vos plans. Je leur ai dit que nous nous occuperions personnellement de la marchandise du magasin. »

Draco se tourna vers Harry quand ce dernier lui donna un léger coup de coude. « - Qu'est-ce que tu veux prendre ? » Demanda Harry en montrant son menu.

Draco se pencha vers lui pour choisir et ne put pas résister à inspirer l'odeur du parfum préféré d'Harry. Il ne remarqua pas le brun faire de même avec son propre parfum, mais les jumeaux le firent. « - Ceci. » Dit-il doucement en montrant du doigt sur la carte.

Harry hocha la tête et fit signe au serveur, puis, presque comme une seconde pensée, il se tourna vers les jumeaux. « - Les gars, vous êtes prêts à commander, non ? »

« - Oui, nous sommes prêts. » Répondirent-ils tous les deux avec un sourire narquois, mais Harry ne réagit pas.

« - Tu vois, je t'avais dit que notre frère blond serait à la hauteur. » Dit Fred à George.

« - Je savais qu'il le serait, mais se souvient-il... » Commença George.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Draco en remuant des sourcils comiquement.

Draco soupira. « - Oui. Les entrées cachées seront ajoutées quand vous déciderez de lancer votre ligne adulte. »

« - Avec l'entrée séparée ? » Demanda vivement George.

« - Oui et la ligne de limite d'âge. » Leur rappela Draco. « - Vous n'avez pas besoin que le Ministère vous tombe dessus pour colportage de marchandises pornographiques à des sorciers mineurs. »

« - Vous allez vendre du porno ? » Demanda Harry, faisant sursauter le garçon qui prenait leur commande.

Fred et George attendirent que leurs commandes soient prises et que le garçon s'éloigne avant de répondre à sa question.

« - Pas du porno. » Corrigea Fred.

« - Des potions et des jouets. » Dit fièrement George.

« - Alors c'est ta contribution à la société ? » Taquina Harry. « - Quel genre de choses vas-tu vendre, Draco ? Des fouets, des chaînes et toutes sortes de jouets ? » Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un rictus.

« - Oui Harry, toutes sortes de vilaines choses. » Répondit Draco impassible, se maudissant pour la chaleur qui colora ses joues pâles.

« - Et tu pourras tester la marchandise avec Draco avant de la vendre. »

« - C'est juste. » Acquiesça Fred aux paroles de son jumeau.

« - Ca a l'air raisonnable. » Convint Harry, jetant un regard au blond. « - Est-ce que votre nouvelle gamme comprend des costumes ? » Taquina-t-il, souriant à l'idée de jouer un jeu de rôle coquin.

Draco roula des yeux, mais sourit. « - Ce n'est pas l'ouverture d'un sex-shop, Potter. C'est tout simplement une extension de leurs services à un public plus adulte. D'où la nécessité d'une limite d'âge pour empêcher l'entrée des mineurs. »

« - Qui sommes-nous pour empêcher les futures générations la chance de prendre leur pied ? » Gémit Fred d'une voix mélodramatique.

« - Nous le devons, mon frère. Sinon ils vont nous arrêter. » George lui tapa sur l'épaule avec consolation.

« - Bon, ça suffit vous deux. Donc, nous sommes d'accord pour nous revoir mardi afin de commencer le travail ? Et j'imagine que le clan Weasley viendra le mercredi pour aider à ranger le magasin ? » Demanda Draco.

Après avoir reçu des hochements de tête en réponse, il se pencha en avant. « - Maintenant, pourquoi est-ce que vous espionnez le numéro trois avec Dubois ? »

Harry suivit le regard de Draco et il reconnut une tête rousse appartenant à Percy, qui semblait être accompagné d'Olivier.

« - Que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda George avec une fausse innocence.

Draco roula des yeux. « - Alors, vous me dites que c'est juste une coïncidence que Dubois et numéro trois soit juste derrière cette fougère ? »

« - Oh ! Regarde ça, Fred ! C'est Percy et Olivier. »

« - Qui aurait cru qu'ils seraient ici ? » Déclara George à voix haute avec une expression exagérée de surprise.

Devant le regard incrédule de Draco, ils s'expliquèrent.

« - Nous voulions simplement nous assurer que notre travail acharné ne sera pas sans récompense. » Fit Fred en haussant les épaules.

« - Mais jusqu'à présent, c'est un fiasco complet. » Se plaignit George.

« - Pourquoi ? » Demanda Draco. De son point de vue obstrué par la plante, il n'était pas en mesure de voir leurs expressions.

« - Parce que Percy parle de certains projets qu'ils essaient de monter au ministère depuis ces dernières trente minutes. » Dit George avec un soupir.

« - C'est ce qu'il trouve intéressant. » Harry haussa les épaules, déplaçant ses mains pour que le serveur dépose son assiette devant lui.

« - C'est ce qu'il divague quand il est nerveux. » Corrigea Fred. « - Merde ! » Maudit-il soudainement en plaquant sa main contre son oreille gauche.

George imita son geste.

« - Quoi ? » Demanda Draco.

« - Il vient de demander à Ollie quand trouvera-t-il un vrai travail ! » Répondit Fred en frappant son front avec la paume de sa main.

« - Il a besoin d'aide. »

« - Comment savez-vous ce qu'ils disent ? » Demanda finalement Draco.

« - Oreille à rallonge. » Expliqua Harry.

Fred tira un gros fil de couleur chair de son oreille et le montra brièvement à Draco.

« - Ils l'ont inventé pour écouter les conversations. Ils ont probablement dû les mettre en place avant de s'installer ici. » Déclara le joueur de Quidditch en mangeant son steak.

« - Oh, Perce. Espèce d'idiot ! » Gémit Fred.

« - Nous devons l'aider. » Déclara George en regardant Draco.

« - Je ne veux pas être impliqué là-dedans. » Déclara Harry, arrachant un morceau de son pain.

« - Harry, si nous n'aidons pas Percy, il va retrouver Deauclaire à nouveau, puis tu expliqueras à ses enfants pour leur mère porte ses couilles en boucle d'oreille. » Avertit Fred.

La tête de Draco se pencha vers lui. « - Pardon ? »

« - Pénélope le contrôle complètement. » Confia Fred avec sérieux.

« - C'est sa marionnette personnelle. » Ajouta George tirant des cordes imaginaires et étrangement, Fred sembla suivre le mouvement de ses mains.

Draco fut distrait un instant avec leurs mouvements parfaitement chorégraphiés avant de reprendre le fil de la conversation.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement avec Deauclaire ? »

« - Elle l'utilise comme l'outil politique de son père. » Dit Harry méchamment, prenant une gorgée de sa Bièraubeurre. « - Son père est avocat et il aimerait bénéficier de la présence complaisante d'un gendre au ministère. »

« - Ils sont séparés en ce moment mais s'il n'est pas en mesure d'avoir une chance avec Olivier, il va revenir vers elle, comme toutes les autres fois auparavant. » Déclara George d'une humeur sombre qui ne ressemblait pas à son caractère jovial habituel.

« - Et il gâche tout en ce moment. Tu sais comment est Percy quand il est nerveux. Il commence à agir comme s'il savait tout mieux que toi et il va faire fuir Olivier. » Se plaignit Fred.

Draco hocha lentement la tête avec compréhension et il allait donner son accord pour les aider quand Harry le fit avant lui.

« - Je ne jouerais pas les entremetteurs. » Avertit Harry. « - Vous ferez en sorte que Percy n'agisse pas comme un crétin prétentieux et je vais essayer de parler à Olivier pour qu'il lui donne une autre chance. »

« - Draco, tu aideras aussi ? » Demanda George.

« - Je vais vous aider. Le numéro trois a l'air assez pathétique. » Acquiesça Draco, remarquant l'ai abattu de Percy qui fixait la table et le regard d'Olivier qui était fixé droit devant lui.

« - Parfait. »

Les deux hommes se frottèrent les mains avec enthousiasme et Draco ressentit un peu d'appréhension en se demandant dans quoi il venait de mettre les pieds.

* * *

Harry observa les membres minces, les doigts bougeant au-dessus de l'oreiller. Ses yeux observèrent chaque détail alors que la soie du pyjama de Draco modelait son corps avec ses contorsions.

« - Bonne nuit, Harry. » Murmura Draco.

« - Bonne nuit. » Répondit-il, regardant Draco se tourner sur le côté et entendre son souffle s'apaisait alors qu'il tombait dans un profond sommeil.

Harry était sur le dos, réfléchissant à ces derniers jours. Il avait reçu de bonnes nouvelles du médecin. Son état de santé ne semblait pas être à l'origine de son problème. Le docteur Stern estimait que le stress de son nouveau mariage et sa réaction à cela pouvait être un facteur qui pouvait affecter ses réactions physiques.

Alors qu'il envisageait de faire appel à un médecin qui était recommandé par le docteur Stern, il pensa que s'il essayait de commencer à retenir son sang-froid et de prendre la situation dans la foulée, le problème disparaitrait peut-être de lui-même.

En vérité, ce n'était pas difficile de s'entendre avec Draco. Le blond avait un esprit vif et était véritablement intelligent. Son elfe de maison était un crétin irrespectueux, mais il était assez amusant quand il ne marmonnait pas dans sa barbe.

Demain, ils commenceraient à travailler dans la boutique récemment rénové et il testerait le terrain en ce qui concernait la situation entre Percy et Olivier.

Harry se frotta les tempes avec lassitude. Bien qu'il n'aimait pas interférer dans la vie des autres, il ne pouvait pas nier que la situation de Percy avec Pénélope avait des similitudes avec ce qui lui était arrivé avec Marietta. Mais contrairement à lui, Percy n'avait pas appris de cette expérience et continuer à la laisser l'utiliser.

Il ne pouvait pas rester inactif et laisser l'injustice se poursuivre. Percy pouvait être ennuyeux à certains moments, mais il était de la famille.

Quand Draco se tourna vers lui dans son sommeil, Harry l'attira simplement plus près et ferma les yeux avant de s'endormir.

_À suivre..._


	17. Chapitre 17

**Harry's Dirty Little Secret**

**Chapitre 17**

**By cdraco**

« - Un petit geste pour notre reconnaissance. » Fred lui tendit une grande boite blanche entourée d'un ruban rouge et un gros nœud sur le dessus.

Il sortit le premier objet, qui se trouvait être une espèce de gilet noir et il le déposa pour inspecter ce qui semblait être un manteau bleu foncé avec des boutons dorés.

« - Qu'est-ce exactement ? »

« - Nous en avons eu l'idée quand nous avons déjeuné hier. »

« - Tu vois, cela va autour de ta tête. » Fred attrapa une longue pièce de tissu noir et l'enroula autour de la tête de Draco, couvrant une partie de son front et l'attachant avec un nœud.

« - Nous avons pensé à Pirate Draco capturé par le Commodore Harry et interrogé en utilisant des tactiques peu orthodoxes. »

« - Le costume d'Harry est là aussi. » Ajouta George.

Draco était mitigé entre la mortification et l'amusement, mais il opta pour la seconde émotion.

« - Au lieu de pimenter ma vie sexuelle, vous devriez peut-être vous concentrer sur la vôtre. »

« - Qui te dit que nous ne le faisons pas déjà ? » Répondit Fred, glissant son bras autour des épaules de Fred.

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent. Voulait-il dire que... ?

Des rires tonitruants cassèrent ses pensées. « - Avec d'autres personnes, pervers ! »

« - Wow, mon frère. Draco est assez bizarre. Peut-être qu'on aurait dû lui donner des chaînes. »

« - Peut-être que vous auriez dû. » Répliqua Draco, maudissant son rougissement. « - Où est le numéro trois ? Je veux régler cette question rapidement. » Il retira le bandeau de sa tête, le jeta dans la boite et referma le couvercle.

« - Je vais le chercher. » Se porta volontaire George, se précipitant vers les escaliers.

Draco lissa ses cheveux ébouriffés avec ses doigts, essayant de les remettre en ordre. Fred sourit et se pencha en avant, les ébouriffant à nouveau.

Draco lui jeta un regard noir, mais leur attention fut rapidement attirée par l'escalier où Percy et George descendaient.

« - Tu dois te joindre à nous pour le déjeuner. Draco est ici et il a apporté de la nourriture d'un super restaurant. Toute sorte de friandises. » Cajola-t-il.

« - Je ne peux pas, George. Je dois accompagner Pénélope. »

« - Tu veux dire tenir ses sacs pendant qu'elle fait les boutiques. Tu peux le faire à tout moment. Combien de fois peux-tu manger avec notre nouveau frère ? »

« - Mais pourquoi Malfoy a-t-il envie de me voir ? » Demanda Percy, un peu confus.

« - _Draco_. » Corrigea George. « - Et voyons Percy, il veut juste apprendre à mieux te connaître. »

Percy eut un regard confus, n'ayant toujours pas remarqué les hommes dans le salon. « - Ecoute, je dois y aller. Je n'ai pas répondu à son message et je suis en retard. » Il sortit un parchemin plié.

« -Tu peux reporter. » Insista George.

« - Penny... je veux dire, Pénélope... ne supportera pas cela. » Se corrigea-t-il.

Draco et Fred échangèrent un regard. Après avoir entendu George essayer de convaincre Percy et ce dernier marmonnant des excuses sur la façon dont Deauclaire serait vexée, Draco en eut assez.

Il s'avança vers Percy en ignorant sa surprise et lui prit le parchemin plié. Il regarda rapidement la note, qui ressemblait plus à une comparution devant le tribunal qu'à une invitation pour une sortie. Il prit son stylo dans sa poche et écrivit une réponse en utilisant le dos de Percy comme support.

_« Deauclaire, _

_Weasley est engagé ailleurs. _

_Draco__ Lucius Malfoy. » _

« - Peux-tu donner ça à ton hibou ? » Demanda-t-il en remettant le parchemin à Fred, qui hocha la tête et bondit vers les escaliers.

« - Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu as écrit, Draco ? » Demanda Percy avec panique, regardant son frère partir.

« - Que tu n'étais pas disponible. »

« - C'est tout ? Aucune explication ? »

« - Pourquoi aurais-je dû lui expliquer moi-même ? » Draco haussa un sourcil.

« - Et bien, pas toi, mais je dois expliquer pourquoi je ne peux pas venir parce qu'elle va s'énerver. » Expliqua Percy.

« - Deauclaire peut demander à un elfe de maison de porter ses sacs. »

« - Assis-toi et mange avec nous, Percy. » Grommela Fred, saisissant son poignet et le conduisant vers la cuisine.

Percy cessa finalement de protester en disant qu'il devait écrire à Pénélope et commença à se servir dans les plats sur la table et mangeait tranquillement.

« - Les légumes ne sont pas décoratifs. Ils font partis du repas. » Fit remarquer Draco aux jumeaux avant de se tourner vers Percy. « - Et toi, arrête de te lamenter. »

« - Je suis désolé, mais elle va être tellement en colère. » Répondit Percy en haussant les épaules avec impuissance.

« - Percy, tu n'as pas besoin d'accourir vers elle dès qu'elle te fait signe. Tu n'es pas un chien. »

« - Et pourquoi devrais-tu abandonner ce livre que tu lisais pour aller la retrouver, de toute façon ? » Déclara George.

« - Je n'ai pas abandonné la lecture. Je prends juste le temps de lire. » Protesta Percy.

« - Tu ne vas pas sortir avec elle. Tu n'as pas le temps. »

« - Nous pourrions nous remettre ensemble. » Confia tranquillement Percy, sans lever les yeux de la table.

« - Quoi ! Percy, elle te rend misérable. »

« - Elle te pourrie la vie mec et tu aurais bien besoin d'une petite étincelle. »

Percy observa tour à tour les jumeaux.

« - Elle me convient. Ça ne la dérange pas quand je lis mes livres, ça ne la dérange pas que je passe beaucoup de temps au ministère, elle ne me demande pas de l'emmener dans des discothèques ou ailleurs. Nous nous ajustons bien. » Se défendit le frère aîné.

Draco soupira, posant ses couverts doucement à côté de son assiette. « - Numéro trois... » Draco s'interrompit. « - Percy. Tu es un garçon intelligent. Alors, tu dois comprendre que ce n'est pas un moment du genre 'apprenons à nous connaître.' »

Percy hocha la tête, regardant ses frères avec méfiance.

« - Laisse-moi être franc. C'est une intervention. » Déclara Draco.

Les sourcils roux se haussèrent et les jumeaux le regardèrent avec surprise mais ne dirent rien.

« - Tout d'abord, nous ne disons plus discothèque depuis les années soixante-dix ou quatre-vingt et je ne sais pas à quel point ta position convient à son père ou si c'est ce qui lui convient pour accepter ta cour. »

« - Elle veut juste s'assurer que je devienne un membre respecté du ministère. » Répliqua Percy, défensivement.

« - Tu n'as pas à dépendre d'elle pour faire quoi que ce soit. Tu as atteint ta position actuelle avec tes propres compétences. » Fit remarquer Draco.

Percy ne dit rien, mais semblait écouter ce que Draco disait.

« - C'est très simple : je ne vais pas m'asseoir ici pour te dire des choses que tu sais déjà. Si tu veux être l'elfe de maison de Deauclaire et vouloir sa compagnie, alors vas-y, conforme-toi à cette existence pittoresque... »

Draco se pencha sur la table. Baissant la voix, il dit : « - Mais je sais que tu restes probablement éveillé la nuit à te demander comment ça serait d'avoir le corps de Dubois contre le tien. » Il passa légèrement ses doigts sur le dessus des mains crispées de Percy, le faisant frissonner. « - Tu fantasmes sur ce que ça ferait d'avoir ses mains rugueuses de joueur de Quidditch sur ta peau... »

Draco dut retenir un sourire en voyant la réaction de Percy.

« - Je ne fantasme pas sur Olivier. » Balbutia Percy.

« - Non, tu ne fantasmes pas _seulement_ sur lui. Tu t'es complètement entiché de lui. » Corrigea Draco, se redressant sur son siège.

« - Non, je ne le suis pas ! »

« - Bien sûr que si. » Intervinrent les jumeaux. « - Tu le manges des yeux. »

Percy secoua la tête.

« - C'est ton choix, Weasley. Continue de fréquenter la fille de Deauclaire et t'accrocher à tes fantasmes ou utilise ce soi-disant courage de Gryffondor pour faire ce que tu veux vraiment. N'as-tu pas attendu assez longtemps ? » Draco se leva de table, lissant sa chemise. « - Oh et si tu décides de le courtiser, plus de prétention ou de discours. Lâche juste une partie de cette réserve. Tu ne vas pas en mourir après tout. »

Puis Draco fit un signe d'au revoir aux jumeaux et quitta la maison.

* * *

C'était facile d'être d'accord pour aider Percy. C'était autre chose de comprendre comment s'y prendre. Bien que les jumeaux aient orchestré la situation, ses instructions étaient simples. Draco lui avait suggéré de tâter le terrain et de voir ce qu'Olivier pensait de tout cela et s'il se montrait intéressait, ils continueraient. S'il ne l'était pas, Draco avait ajouté qu'il s'occuperait du reste. Le plus drôle, c'est qu'Harry savait que Draco le ferait. Il n'était pas sûr de la méthode que le Serpentard utiliserait, mais il était à peu près certain que l'ancien Serpentard ferait en sorte qu'Olivier n'approcherait plus jamais de Percy.

Les jumeaux étaient évidemment trop impliqués dans la situation pour qu'Olivier soit franc et Harry savait comment s'y prendre pour le mettre à l'aise et le pousser à se confier.

Harry soupira de défaite. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait le regretter, mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Il attendit que les vestiaires soient vides et qu'il ne reste plus qu'Olivier et lui.

« - Alors. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais sorti avec Perce l'autre jour. » Commenta Harry, essayant de garder un ton désinvolte dans ses paroles alors qu'il enfilait son pantalon.

« - Ouais. Les nouvelles se propagent rapidement. » La voix d'Olivier était étouffée alors qu'il enfilait son tee-shirt.

« - Est-ce que quelque chose est ressortit de ça ? » Demanda Harry.

« - Pas vraiment. » Dit Olivier d'un air piteux.

« - J'ai trouvé que tu laissais passer beaucoup de but aujourd'hui. » Harry sourit.

« - J'étais un peu distrait. » Admit Olivier. « - Mais honnêtement, il ne va rien se passer d'autre. »

« - Pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry, se baissant pour lacer ses chaussures.

« - Je pensais qu'il était intéressé. Je veux dire, il a fait quelques allusions quand nous nous sommes vus chez les Weasley, mais hier soir, il était une personne différente. Il semblait qu'il aurait préféré être en réunion ou quelque chose. » Termina Olivier avec un soupir.

« - Tu l'aimes bien. » Ce n'était pas une question et Olivier ne le nia pas.

« - Il y a quelque chose chez lui. Il peut être si sérieux, mais quand je le taquine, il commence à se détendre et se choque si facilement. Et quand il rougit, j'imagine que ça descend jusqu'à ses pieds. » Olivier cacha un sourire derrière sa main.

C'était tellement évident que son gardien était intéressé par Percy. C'était révoltant en quelque sorte, mais Harry ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à une autre personne qu'il savait enclin à rougir. Draco était très beau, mais il était également rusé, mais ne possédait pas cette innocence ringarde qu'Olivier semblait apprécier chez Percy.

« - C'est tout toi ça. » Dit finalement Harry. « - Si tu tiens vraiment à l'avoir, tu n'as qu'à foncer pour pouvoir profiter de sa compagnie même si ce n'est qu'un temps. Tu es un type bien. Tu devrais vraiment trouver quelqu'un. » Déclara Harry en haussant les épaules.

« - Merci mon pote. » Répondit sèchement Olivier.

« - Règle juste cette question. J'ai besoin que tu sois dans un état optimal. » Harry lui donna un coup sur l'épaule.

* * *

« - Il semble intéressé par cette affaire pour que ça affecte son jeu, donc je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait qu'à foncer avec... eh bien, avec Percy. »

Le couple était en train d'arranger les rayons du premier étage de la boutique.

Draco se tourna vers son mari. « - C'est tout ? »

« - Il va venir, non ? » Demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil.

« - Je ne t'aurais jamais pris pour un expert en relation. » Marmonna Draco alors qu'Harry arrangeait une corbeille.

Harry se mit à rire. « - Je n'ai pas eu de très longues relations pour être considéré comme un expert. »

« - C'est vrai. » Acquiesça Draco, mais il plissa le front alors qu'il mesurait la distance entre chaque boite. « - As-tu déjà eu des relations qui ont duré plus d'une soirée ? » Interrogea Draco, taquin.

« - Une fois. À Poudlard. » Répondit Harry.

« - Oh, c'est vrai. Avec cette Septième Année. » Dit doucement Draco, se rappelant avec clarté le jour où il avait découvert qu'Harry sortait avec Marietta.

« - Ouais. C'est à peu près à cette époque que tu as disparu en cinquième année. » Réalisa Harry.

« - Je n'ai pas disparu, Potter. » Répliqua Draco en écartant les boites.

Harry haussa les épaules. « - Tu n'étais plus aux alentours. C'était ennuyeux sans toi dans mon ombre. »

« - Désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour te divertir. Mais je suis sûr que tu as pu t'amuser quand même. » Draco essayait de ne pas dévoiler l'envie dans sa voix.

« - Quelque chose comme ça. »

« - Alors qu'ai-je manqué durant ces mois dans la vie d'Harry Potter ? » Draco avait l'impression de se torturer, il y avait une raison pour laquelle il avait maintenu ses distances quand Harry sortait avec Marietta. Il avait fui lui-même la situation, refusant d'entendre parler d'eux et de leur idylle car ça faisait trop mal, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se poser des questions.

« - Tu n'as pas raté grand-chose. Les relations ne sont pas pour moi. C'est mieux de profiter l'un de l'autre sans aucune condition. Maintenant, tu veux bien arrêter de tripoter ça ? » Demanda Harry, saisissant ses mains afin qu'il ne puisse plus toucher aux boites.

« - Mais ça doit être parfait. » Insista Draco, essayant de retirer ses mains de la pression douce de celles d'Harry.

« - C'est parfait. Elles n'ont pas à être toutes à trois millimètres les unes des autres. » Taquina Harry.

« - _Cinq_ millimètres. » Corrigea Draco.

« - Viens ! J'ai faim. » Harry fit semblant de bouder, serrant la main de Draco. « - Et Molly ne me laissera pas manger si tu mets trop de temps. »

« - Bien. » Céda Draco. « - Merlin sait que nous ne pouvons pas te laisser trop longtemps sans te nourrir. »

Le brun lâcha ses mains mais l'orienta vers la zone désignée pour manger avec une de ses mains dans le dos de Draco.

« - Alors, tu as dit aux Neuf que Dubois venait ? » Demanda Draco une fois qu'ils furent assis au sol avec des sandwichs dans les mains.

« - Les Neufs ? » Demanda Harry en prenant une bouchée de son sandwich au rôti de bœuf.

Draco fit une grimace, mais ne prit pas la peine de lui rappeler de ne pas parler la bouche pleine. « - Quand les numéros Quatre et Cinq sont ensemble, ils deviennent les Neufs. C'est de l'arithmétique simple, Potter. »

« - Fred et George. » Harry rigola. « - Comme tout le monde les appellent. Je leur ai dit qu'Olivier viendrait vers midi. Donc, d'une minute à l'autre je suppose. » Il se remit à manger son sandwich.

« - Je ne suis pas tout le monde cependant et il y a beaucoup trop d'enfants dans cette famille pour qu'on se souvienne des noms. » Fit remarquer Draco en lui tendant une bouteille.

« - Tu connais leurs noms. Tu ne te donnes pas la peine de les nommer. » Harry lui ouvrit la bouteille tandis que Draco la tenait.

Draco le remercia et s'installa pour profiter de son repas simple tout en gardant un œil sur Percy, qui était assis de l'autre côté. Toute la matinée, alors qu'ils rangeaient le magasin, il avait jeté des regards dans la direction de Draco. Draco n'était pas gêné par son besoin d'être rassuré mais ça lui donnait l'impression d'être constamment observé.

Il n'y pensa pas très longtemps cependant, son esprit se tournant vers la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Harry. Il avait connu Marietta à travers d'autres. Il l'avait connu par Diggory, car elle sortait avec lui et qu'il avait été impliqué dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qu'ils avaient organisé à Poudlard. Mais jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte avec Harry, elle était seulement une personne sans visage qui allait là où elle voulait.

L'expression sur le visage d'Harry quand il avait brièvement parlé d'elle, cependant, indiquait que c'était loin d'être un souvenir plaisant et il était soulagé de voir qu'il ne regrettait pas son amour perdu. Peut-être allait-il demander quelques informations aux jumeaux, décida Draco.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre trop longtemps, alors qu'ils étaient en train de faire léviter le plus lourd des marchandises et des affichages, Dubois fit son apparition. C'était comme si Percy était véritablement en train de revivre sous leurs yeux. Il n'était pas aussi guindé comme à son habitude, mais avait adopté une posture qui reflétait visiblement de l'excitation.

Les deux hommes regardèrent Percy déambuler drôlement vers Olivier. Il s'agissait davantage d'une démarche déséquilibrée et Draco ne put pas détourner les yeux. Les joues de Percy étaient rouges et il avait l'air mal à l'aise, mais il continuait d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans l'espace personnel d'Olivier.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit exactement ? » Demanda finalement Harry, observant avec une fascination morbide. « - Est-ce que Percy se frotte contre la poitrine d'Olivier ? »

« - Rien qui pourrait expliquer cela. » Répondit Draco sans quitter le couple des yeux.

« - Bonjour associés ! » Fit une voix joyeuse derrière eux.

« - Qu'est-ce que votre frère fait ? »

« - Tu lui as sorti un discours d'encouragement génial, Draco, mais Percy ne se sentait pas trop confiant alors nous lui avons conseillé de prendre un modèle comme rôle. »

« - Et qui au juste ? »

« - Notre plus récent beau-frère. » Dit Fred.

« - Je n'agis pas comme ça ! » S'écria Draco, atterré.

« - Non, tu ne le fais pas. » Nia rapidement Harry. « - Je pense que Percy est un peu plus doux. » Ajouta-t-il, retenant avec peine son expression sérieuse. Harry se déplaça derrière lui, appuyant sa tête contre la sienne et drapant un bras autour de l'épaule de Draco.

« - Oh regard, il va faire à Ollie ton regard 'viens ici'. »

« - Mes cils n'ont jamais voleté comme ça. » Corrigea Draco en tournant la tête, appuyant sa joue contre celle d'Harry.

« - Non, tu as raison. Le tien est un peu différent. » Admit Harry. « - Vraiment très différent. » Fit-il, se rappelant le regard dont Draco le couvait par-dessous ses cils.

« - Tu vois ? Il réussit bien. » Déclara Fred, ignorant les regards incrédules d'Harry et Draco.

_À suivre..._


	18. Chapitre 18

**Harry's Dirty Little Secret**

**Chapitre 18**

**By cdraco**

Il pouvait sentir la chaleur emplir ses joues et il se demandait si la chaleur était assez forte pour qu'Olivier la ressente. Son ancien compagnon de dortoir avait une expression étrange sur le visage... une sorte de confusion, mais toujours souriant... et il faisait se sentir Percy encore plus chaud à l'intérieur. Merlin, il était mal.

Il avait toujours su qu'il n'intéresserait pas Olivier et à travers les années, il avait tenté une relation avec Pénélope parce qu'elle s'était rapprochée de lui et il avait apprécié sa compagnie. Il était conscient que les gens pensaient qu'il était un crétin. La plupart des gens avaient tous hâte de lui dire exactement à quel point ils le trouvaient tendu et rigide, mais pour être honnête, il avait surtout peur de se retrouver tout seul.

Après que Draco lui ait parlé cet après-midi-là et n'avait pas perdu de temps à disséquer sa relation avec Pénélope, il avait été forcé d'admettre que même si Olivier le rejetait, il préférait faire une tentative de vrai bonheur et ne pas se résigner à la vie qu'il avait actuellement.

Mais sa détermination avait diminué à la lumière du matin et il avait imaginé d'innombrables raisons pour lesquelles Olivier le rejetterait certainement. Il avait des sentiments pour le joueur de Quidditch et alors ? Ça ne signifiait pas que c'était réciproque ou que l'homme avait un quelconque intérêt pour lui. C'est ce qu'il avait dit à ses frères quand ils avaient débarqué dans sa chambre ce matin en criant des encouragements.

Les jumeaux avaient rejeté ses préoccupations avec de grands mouvements de main et en souriant largement, mais quand ils virent qu'il n'était pas convaincu, ils lui avaient suggéré quelque chose qui avait calmé son début de dépression nerveuse.

Sois comme Draco.

Sois comme Draco.

Même maintenant, c'était le chant qu'il se répétait dans sa tête.

Il baissa la tête, retirant rapidement son doigt de sa bouche et l'essuyant sur son pantalon.

Il était sur le point de partir quand il sentit une main fraîche se poser sur son coude pour empêcher sa fuite. Un coup d'œil sur le côté révéla que le seul responsable de sa détention était son nouveau modèle.

« - Dubois. » Le nom fut prononcé avec cette habituelle voix froide.

« - Dra... Draco. » Bégaya légèrement Olivier, mais Percy était trop nerveux pour le regarder et voir l'expression qu'il avait maintenant.

« - Les choux à la crème sont délicieux. Tu devrais les goûter. » Il lui offrit la pâtisserie qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

« - Bien sûr. » Le ton était léger, Percy hasarda un coup d'œil vers lui et fut surpris de le voir sourire.

« - Non. » Arrêta Draco quand il était sur le point de le porter à sa bouche. « - Je crois que Percy a eu une bonne idée. La crème doit être savourée seule pour qu'on apprécie son goût. C'est seulement après que tu peux prendre une bouchée. » Percy fut émerveillé par la façon dont il donnait son avis, le faisant apparaitre comme s'il ne parlait pas que d'un simple chou à la crème.

Percy se figea, se sentant incertain à ce que Draco faisait, mais Olivier se contenta de sourire et répondit d'une voix qui était définitivement séductrice. « - Percy semblait l'apprécier. » Si le ton de voix ne le convainquit pas, le clin d'œil qu'il envoya dans sa direction le fit.

Et dans un mouvement fluide, il répéta l'acte honteux qu'il avait fait, mais Percy savait que l'affichage était très différent du sien.

« - Comme ça, Draco ? » Demanda Olivier, passant un bras autour des épaules du blond et Percy se raidit dans un premier temps jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que le geste était amical et pas amoureux.

« - Draco a dit de le savourer, Olivier. » Interrompit Harry, apparaissant à leurs côtés et attirant Draco sous son bras musclé. « - Allez. Nourris-moi. » Cajola Harry, désignant la deuxième pâtisserie que son mari tenait.

Percy regarda avec surprises les joues du blond se teintaient de roses alors qu'il essayait de l'offrir avec nonchalance à Harry.

« - Non, non. » Harry secoua la tête, se reculant un peu. Percy regarda Draco baisser les yeux pendant une minute avant qu'il ne laisse échapper un soupir puis trempe son doigt avant de le lever vers lui avec une expression désintéressé. Harry attrapa rapidement la main entre les siennes et lécha le côté du doigt qui n'avait pas de crème.

« - Délicieux. » Percy put à peine entendre la déclaration. Mais Draco l'avait très bien entendu si ses joues roses étaient une indication.

Il avait l'impression d'interrompre un moment très privé, mais il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard de tout cela. Les deux hommes maintenaient le contact avec les yeux et Harry ne léchait pas que la crème sur le doigt. Draco, pour sa part, regardait fixement sa main capturée.

« - Persévérez, persévérez. Sauf si tu nous vends des billets. » Annonça Fred, posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry. Harry suça une dernière fois le doigt pour bien le nettoyer et recula.

« - Non, sauf si nous obtenons la majorité des ventes. » Harry l'écarta de son épaule.

« - Maintenant, il faut savourer. » Entendit Percy près de son oreille et il se retourna si vite qu'il faillit se cogner dans Olivier.

« - Oh. » Fut la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche.

« - Harry sait comment s'y prendre, mais j'aime la façon dont tu apprécies également. » Il sourit malicieusement.

« - Euh... d'accord. » Idiot. Idiot. Il doit probablement penser qu'il était un idiot.

Le sourire d'Olivier sembla faiblir un peu et Percy commença à triturer le bas de sa chemise avec nervosité.

« - Dubois, je pense que Percy et moi te serions reconnaissant si tu pouvais nous apporter un chiffon pour nous essuyer. » Déclara Draco tout en se détournant d'Harry.

« - Mais je n'ai pas encore fini, Draco. » Harry fit semblant de pleurnicher.

« - Mange tout seul, Potter. Mes doigts ne sont pas des substituts aux couverts. » Protesta-t-il, mais il n'avait pas l'air autant en colère que troublé.

« - Mais ils ont meilleurs goûts. » Taquina Harry.

L'attention de Percy fut détournée d'eux quand Olivier se mit à parler. « - Je vais te chercher un chiffon. Veux-tu quelque chose à boire ? » Demanda-t-il.

Percy secoua la tête et le regarda partir vers l'arrière-boutique.

« - Tu sembles faire des progrès avec Ollie. » Déclara George, près de lui.

« - Tu as bien fait. » Ajouta Fred, apparaissant de l'autre côté.

« - Tu l'as probablement fait fantasmer sur d'autres choses que tu pourrais sucer. » George se mit à rire, lui donnant un coup de coude.

« - C'est indécent ! » Percy eut le souffle coupé par l'audace de son frère, il jeta un coup d'œil pour voir si Olivier était sur le chemin du retour, mais il était de l'autre côté et semblait être prit entre les griffes de sa mère.

« - Comme si tu n'en avais pas rêvé ! » Déclara Fred.

« - Vous... Vous... » Fit Percy, au bord de l'hyperventilation.

« - Ok, ok. Calme-toi. Ollie garde ses vêtements dans tes fantasmes et tout ce que vous faites c'est de vous tenir la main. » Apaisa George tandis que Fred roulait des yeux.

« - Tais-toi. » Murmura Percy.

« - Plus important encore, maintenant grâce à nous, tu es beaucoup plus près de pouvoir rendre ces fantasmes réels. » Conclut George avec un clin d'œil.

« - Bon travail. » Se dirent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

« - Un seconde ! » Fit George. « - Nous n'aurions pas pu le faire sans Draco. »

« - Tu as raison. Notre nouveau frère a beaucoup aidé. » Acquiesça Fred.

« - Aidé pour quoi ? » Se demanda Percy à voix haute.

Les jumeaux secouèrent lentement la tête et lui jetèrent un regard navré.

« - Percy, Percy, Percy. Je pensais que tu étais censé être intelligent. »

« - ... et observateur. » Murmura-t-il en désignant du menton l'autre couple. Il semblerait que Draco en avait eu assez d'attendre Olivier et utilisait le mouchoir qu'Harry lui tendait. Le plus révélateur cependant, fut quand Draco plia le mouchoir et nettoya les traces de miettes au coin de la bouche d'Harry.

C'était l'expression du blond, mais il leva les yeux et marmonna quelque chose qui devait probablement être une remarque sur les manières d'Harry, mais la façon dont il le nettoyait disait bien plus encore.

« - Il est amoureux d'Harry. » Découvrit alors Percy, soufflant cela assez fort pour que seuls ses frères entendent.

« - Bien sûr qu'il est, Perceval. » Confirma Fred, utilisant son nom complet pour indiquer la gravité de sa déclaration.

« - Et parce qu'il aime Harry, il fait un effort pour apprendre à connaître sa famille... »

« - ... Et d'aider comme il l'a fait avec nous, en investissant dans le magasin. » Ajouta George.

« - Mais pourquoi moi ? Harry et moi ne sommes pas particulièrement proches. » Déclara Percy, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi le jeune homme se soucierait de lui.

« - Idiot ! Parce que nous nous soucions tous de toi ! Tu fais partie de la famille aussi ! »

« - Comme si les cheveux roux n'étaient pas une preuve suffisante. » George se mit à rire, ébouriffant ses cheveux.

« - De plus, Draco est un mec décent. » Révéla Fred. « - Il est sournois, mais on aime ça chez lui. »

« - Et Harry l'aime bien aussi même si je pense qu'il ne le reconnaîtra pas de sitôt. » Ajouta George.

« - Je pensais qu'il l'avait épousé pour qu'il puisse le montrer comme un mari trophée. C'est ce qu'ils disent au ministère. » Confia Percy. « - Mais je peux voir qu'ils se sont trompés. » Ajouta-t-il, jetant un nouveau coup d'œil au couple.

« - Ouais, alors sois agréable avec Draco. Je pense qu'il va rester avec nous pendant un moment. Et voici ton lover-boy. » Déclara Fred en voyant qu'Olivier était enfin libéré par leur mère.

« - Bon alors Draco a pu faciliter les choses, mais je pense que tu ne devrais plus pratiquer de fellation sur les objets pour aujourd'hui, d'accord ? Tu ne voudrais pas choquer encore plus Olivier. » George ravala un gémissement quand Percy lui donna un coup de coude dans l'estomac.

* * *

Harry devait admettre qu'il avait passé une assez bonne journée. Il s'était réveillé de bonne humeur et l'avait conservé toute la journée. L'emménagement de la boutique avait été assez amusant parce qu'il était parmi ses proches et il était heureux d'aider les jumeaux à continuer de prospérer.

Il n'avait jamais remercié Draco pour les aider.

Il prenait plaisir à voir l'homme méticuleux s'agitait pour que tout soit bien en place, même s'il se moquait de lui pour cela.

Il n'avait pas pu empêcher sa réaction quand Olivier avait passé son bras autour de Draco pendant la débâcle de la pâtisserie avec Percy. Il savait qu'ils voulaient mettre Olivier avec Percy, mais il se souvenait encore trop clairement de l'intérêt qu'Olivier avait manifesté quand il avait croisé Draco durant la semaine de formation.

Mais Draco s'était éloigné de l'homme au moment où il arrivait et Harry en avait été tellement soulagé qu'il n'ait pas eu à l'éloigner lui-même qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir au pourquoi il l'avait pris contre lui. Ni pourquoi il avait pris autant de plaisir à tourmenter le blond avec sa langue habile.

Il sourit en se souvenant de l'expression de Draco et son sourire s'adoucit quand il se souvint de la façon dont il lui avait essuyé la bouche en se plaignant des mauvaises manières d'Harry.

Maintenant, ils étaient de retour au Terrier pour célébrer l'achèvement de leur travail et attendre avec impatience l'inauguration de demain.

« - Voilà Harry. Ton assiette et celle de Draco. » Sourit Molly, s'agitant dans sa petite cuisine, sa cuillère étant ensorcelée pour remuer toute seule quelque chose dans une casserole.

« - Tiens. Pour toi et mon beau-fils. Je suis tellement heureuse de voir que tu lui as donné une chance. » Dit-elle en lui tendant les assiettes et lui caressant tendrement la joue une fois qu'elle eut les mains libres.

Il regarda le visage de Molly et ne put pas regretter sa décision de coopérer avec Draco et essayer de bâtir une amitié. Elle avait l'air si heureuse qu'il lui donne une chance qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter de la décevoir. De plus, quel mal y avait-il ? Ils se contentaient d'être civils et de maintenir cette relation durant assez de temps jusqu'à ce que le ministère cesse d'être sur son dos et que les parents de Draco abandonnent l'idée de le remarier immédiatement avec quelqu'un d'autre.

« - Bien sûr, Molly. Nous essayons. » Sourit-il.

« - Uh huh, très bien. Ne pense pas que je n'ai pas vu l'affichage, jeune homme. Mais tu es marié. » Dit-elle malicieusement. « - Je me souviens quand Arthur et moi nous sommes mariés... »

Mais Harry prit cela comme un signe de partir et se hâta de fuir avant d'entendre quelque chose qui pourrait le traumatiser à vie.

Il dit au revoir à Molly et prit leurs assiettes avant d'aller retrouver Draco qui était déjà assis à une table de pique-nique un peu à l'écart des invités. Draco était installé avec les jambes croisées au niveau des chevilles et ses coudes posés sur la table derrière lui.

Il aimait vraiment la façon dont il semblait toujours être, en particulier parce qu'il savait exactement ce qui se cachait sous cette réserve froide... il interrompit ses pensées avant qu'elles le conduisent sur un terrain dangereux. Il était un peu fatigué d'être excité et ne pas être en mesure de libérer la tension, mais il avait l'intention de suivre les conseils du spécialiste. Son problème n'était pas physique et il lui avait fait savoir que le stress pourrait être la raison pour laquelle son corps se révoltait contre lui.

Il devait le regarder depuis trop longtemps parce que Draco se redressa un peu et le regarda curieusement.

« - J'admirais la vue. » Il sourit quand il remarqua la légère rougeur que provoqua son commentaire.

Harry s'assit, choisissant de se mettre à cheval sur le banc de pique-nique et faire face à Draco.

« - Ils veulent que nous allions à un double rendez-vous avec eux. » Déclara Draco, saisissant l'assiette de nourriture avec gratitude. Harry fut déçu de voir que la peau avait repris sa couleur normale trop rapidement.

Le visage d'Harry se plissa de confusion. « - Pourquoi ? »

Il n'avait pas besoin de demander qui était ce 'ils', mais il ne comprenait pas la raison.

« - Parce que Percy n'est pas à l'aise avec l'idée de sortir seul avec lui et que ça le mettrait plus à l'aise. Et je ne pense pas que Madame Weasley aimerait le retrouver dans la rubrique des potins à cause de n'importe quelle technique de drague qu'il mettra en œuvre. » Répondit Draco, coupant proprement son morceau de poulet. Harry était content d'avoir pensé à apporter un couteau et une fourchette pour lui.

« - Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? » Demanda Harry, saisissant son propre morceau de poulet avec les doigts et mordant dedans.

« - Deauclaire transformait cet homme en elfe de maison. En fait, je pense que mon Dobby est plus confiant que numéro Trois... » Réfléchit Draco.

« - Je ne savais pas que c'était à ce point. » Confia Harry, se sentant un peu en colère contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir remarqué.

« - Tu as fait quelque chose cependant et Perceval a juste besoin d'un peu d'encouragement pour trouver son courage de Gryffondor. » Harry ne put pas s'empêcher de penser que son sourire était vraiment magnifique.

« - Je suis content qu'il l'ait fait. C'était comme si elle lui enlevait ses choix pour en faire le type d'homme qu'elle voulait qu'il soit. » Harry haussa les épaules. « - Je souhaite que nous ayons pris des mesures plus tôt. »

Quand Draco n'ajouta rien, il poursuivit.

« - Ça pourrait ne pas durer, tu sais ? Peut-être que Percy ne peut pas se relâcher sans changer et peut-être qu'Olivier ne sera pas en mesure d'être avec lui s'il ne le fait pas. Mais s'il fait ce changement, je me dis que ça sera parce qu'il le veut et non pas parce qu'Olivier le force à entrer dans un moule. »

« - Draco, tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il quand il remarqua que le blond avait sa fourchette à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, mais ne faisait aucun mouvement pour manger.

Des mèches blondes flottèrent dans l'air quand il se secoua et sortir de ses pensées qui semblaient le tenir captif.

« - Je vais bien. J'avais juste une horrible image de Dubois et Deauclaire en train de se disputer numéro Trois, se tirant les cheveux et tout. » Le blond lui fit un petit sourire.

Harry rigola sans retenue. « - Je pense qu'Olivier pourra la battre, mais elle a un vilain jeu d'ongles. » Admit-il.

Il remarqua Draco déglutir avec peine et se lécher les lèvres.

« - Je ne t'ai pas apporté de verre ? Désolé. Je vais aller nous chercher quelque chose. » Déclara-t-il. Il se leva de table et ne remarqua pas l'expression désespérée sur le visage de Draco.

_À suivre..._


	19. Chapitre 19

**Harry's Dirty Little Secret**

**Chapitre 19**

**By cdraco**

C'était un beau restaurant, évidemment un haut de gamme avec des menus comportant des plats qu'ils ne pouvaient pas prononcer et sans aucun prix en vue. Trois des quatre hommes furent étonnés de cela et imaginèrent que les prix devaient être astronomiques s'ils ne les affichaient pas, mais Draco les informa qu'ils n'avaient pas les prix parce que ce n'était pas eux qui payaient ce repas.

« - C'est vraiment trop gentil. Nous aurions pu aller dans un pub sympa que je connais à Glasgow. » Déclara Olivier lorsque leur maître d'hôtel alla chercher leur repas.

« - Je ne pense pas que Draco aurait apprécié. » Hasarda timidement Percy.

« - Je ne sais pas. Draco semble s'être beaucoup amusé la dernière fois que nous sommes allés dans un pub. Il défiait les gens, jouait aux fléchettes, rigolait. Il a passé un bon moment. » Déclara Olivier.

Le regard de Percy se tourna vers le jeune aristocrate avec surprise.

« - Je n'étais pas ivre. » Déclara Draco à Percy.

« - Tu trébuchais presque à chaque pas. Tu tenais à peine sur le balai quand je t'ai ramené à notre tente. » Taquina Harry, secouant les glaçons dans son verre vide.

« - Je ne l'étais pas. J'étais en parfait contrôle de mes sens, Harry. » L'autre couple regarda Draco se pencher vers Harry.

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit. « - Tu t'es installé sur mes genoux pour éviter de tomber. Pas que ça me dérangeait. » Son expression devint soudainement pensive.

Après un doux regard dirigé vers Harry, Draco fit signe à Olivier. « - Fais attention Dubois, parce que nous allons t'instruire sur la bonne façon de séduire ce Weasley particulier. Les pubs laissent peu à désirer quant à la vie privée et peu approprié. » Déclara-t-il en prenant son verre de vin.

« - Tu veux aller dans des endroits comme celui-ci, Perce ? » Demanda Olivier avec curiosité à son rendez-vous.

« - Non, enfin je veux dire, il n'a pas à être aussi chic, mais les restaurants sont sympas... » Percy s'interrompit.

« - D'accord. » Acquiesça Olivier assez facilement.

« - Je suis désolé pour l'attente, messieurs. Nous avons un nouveau serveur et nous avons eu un malentendu en cuisine. » S'excusa le maître d'hôtel.

« - Combien d'assiettes a-t-il cassé ? » Demanda Olivier avec bienveillance.

« - Trop pour compter, monsieur. J'ai réussi à intervenir avant qu'il ruine vos assiettes. » Son comportement autrefois paisible semblait avoir disparu et ses cheveux étaient un peu décoiffés. Il eut l'air de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et s'empressa d'ajouter : « - Tout est parfait. J'exagère un peu cependant. Vos repas n'ont jamais été en réel danger. » Il déposa les assiettes en face d'eux avec un soupçon de nervosité puis s'éloigna pour s'occuper d'une autre table.

« - Je ne m'imaginerais pas faire ce travail. » Déclara Olivier. « - Avec tous ces gens riches autour de soi, réprimandant votre travail à la moindre erreur. »

« - Ça serait stressant. » Murmura Percy.

« - Qu'aurais-tu fait, Perce, si tu n'avais pas travaillé au ministère ? » Demanda Olivier, se tournant vers lui.

« - Je voulais être un avocat sorcier. » Répondit-il instantanément.

« - Ça a l'air compliqué. » Dit Harry, se joignant à la conversation alors qu'il s'arrêtait de manger pour prendre son verre.

« - Eh bien, j'y ai réfléchi pendant un certain temps. Il faut juste avoir une bonne compréhension des lois. » Expliqua Percy.

« - Mais cela signifie également utiliser ses connaissances pour défendre dans un procès la personne accusée. » Ajouta Draco.

Percy hocha la tête. « - Exactement. Je ne pensais pas être la personne la mieux placée pour gagner un procès. »

« - Eh bien, je ne dirais pas cela. J'ai toujours pensé que tu faisais un bon préfet. » Fit Olivier avec un sourire rassurant.

Percy haussa les épaules. « - J'aime mon travail au sein du ministère, cependant. Que ferais-tu si tu ne jouais pas au Quidditch, Olivier ? »

« - C'est facile. Je serais un testeur pour le matériel de Quidditch ! » Déclara-t-il, faisait rire toute la tablée. « - Que puis-je dire ? Le Quidditch est dans mon sang. Harry le sait. Son père était un brillant joueur et il a suivi ses traces. Et toi Harry ? » Demanda Olivier, se tournant vers lui.

« - Je ne sais pas, Olivier. Si je n'avais pas joué au Quidditch, je pense que j'aurais été Auror. C'est un métier qui comporte beaucoup d'action. » Il sourit.

« - Ça serait tout simplement fournir des alternatives à risquer ta peau, échangeant ces mouvements téméraires que tu fais sur un balai pour des missions dangereuses. » Dit sèchement Draco.

« - Ouais, c'est à peu près ça. » Acquiesça Harry, souriant et terminant son verre. « - C'est encore mieux la deuxième fois. » Ajouta-t-il, se léchant les lèvres.

« - Tout est si bien ici. » S'extasia Percy. « - Merci de nous avoir permis de te rejoindre, Draco. »

« - Ça me fait plaisir. » Répondit poliment Draco.

« - Que ferais-tu, Draco ? Si tu avais un emploi cependant. » Taquina Harry.

« - J'ai un emploi, Harry. Je suis un homme d'affaire et je suis assez bon dans ce domaine. » Déclara Draco, posant son couteau et sa fourchette.

Harry saisit l'occasion pour voler un champignon dans l'assiette du blond. « - Qu'aurais-tu voulu faire d'autre ? » Demanda-t-il, véritablement intéressé.

« - Maître de Potion. » Répondit Draco, poussant certains de ses champignons sur le côté de son assiette pour Harry.

« - Ugh, comme Snape. Je me demande si tes cheveux auraient été aussi gras. » Déclara Harry, touchant quelques mèches blondes qui tombaient sur la nuque de Draco.

Draco frissonna à la caresse. « - Pas du tout. Severus ne se soucie pas de son apparence, mais il existe un moyen d'empêcher cela. »

« - Hmm, bon à savoir. Ça serait dommage de les gâcher. » Murmura Harry, passant une main dans sa propre tignasse indisciplinée. Harry se pencha en arrière et gonfla son ventre. « - Eh bien, je suis plein. » Déclara-t-il.

« - Bien sûr que tu l'es. » Draco roula des yeux, le vol alimentaire n'étant pas passé inaperçu. Tout au long du repas, Harry avait également piqué quelques morceaux de son saumon.

« - Eh bien, nous devrions y aller. » Dit Harry après quelques instants, se levant.

« - Vous partez ? » Demanda Olivier, interrompant la conversation privée qu'il avait entamé avec Percy.

« - Nous n'allons pas assister au spectacle avec vous, mais profitez-en quand même. On m'a dit que le spectacle du Cirque du Soleil de Varekai est incroyable. » Déclara Draco en se levant également.

« - Tu ne peux pas venir avec moi ? » Demanda nerveusement Percy.

« - Non. Amusez-vous bien les enfants. Ne rentre pas trop tard, Olivier. Nous avons un match contre Toyohashi Tengu demain. »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, il le fera. Amusez-vous bien. » Furent les mots d'adieu de Draco alors qu'Harry l'entraînait vers la sortie.

* * *

« - Tu es venu bien tôt. » Commenta Blaise, observant Draco qui était installé sur son canapé. Son meilleur ami l'avait réveillé ce matin de très bonne heure. Draco avait seulement murmuré un bonjour en réponse à ses plaintes pour avoir perturbé son repos et s'était installé sur le canapé.

L'homme à la peau sombre l'avait laissé seul le temps de prendre une douche avant de le rejoindre. Maintenant, presque quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, le blond n'avait pas bougé et regardait par la fenêtre sans rien voir de particulier.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il, en ayant assez du silence.

Draco secoua la tête, regardant sa montre pour la troisième fois. « - Tu attends quelque chose ? » Demanda Blaise avec impatience.

« - Non. » Répondit brusquement Draco, tournant son regard vers lui. « - En fait, si. J'attendais de voir si tu allais me dire que tu sortais avec Audrey. »

« - Je ne sors pas avec elle et qui t'a dit cela ? » Blaise décroisa ses jambes et posa ses avant-bras sur ses cuisses.

« - Les jumeaux. » Draco haussa les épaules. « - Et nous savons tous les deux qu'ils sont immanquablement précis sur les choses qu'ils disent grâce à leurs oreilles à rallonge. Alors, tu sors avec elle ? »

Blaise gémit. « - Nous sommes sortis boire un verre, rien de plus. »

« - Je savais que vous vous étiez rencontré lors de la _fête_ du mariage. » Il déclara le mot avec ironie. « - Mais je ne pensais pas que tu avais échangé plus de deux mots avec elle. »

« - Eh bien, pendant que tu te cachais dans ta chambre, le monde tournait toujours, crois-le ou non. » Répondit Blaise avec dérision. « - Et pendant ce temps, lorsque tu as disparu et que tu m'as laissé faire face à une équipe de Quidditch au complet, Audrey et moi avons parlé un peu. »

« - Et alors ? »

« - Et rien. Elle ne semblait pas être une harpie criarde et je m'ennuyais, alors nous avons échangé quelques mots. »

« - Et vos coordonnées. » Ajouta Draco.

« - Oui, ça aussi. » Blaise roula des yeux. « - Tu es vraiment au courant de tout. »

« - Vas-tu la revoir ? » Demanda Draco.

« - Peut-être, en toute _désinvolture_. » Il insista sur le mot quand il répondit.

« - Eh bien, tu dois bien l'apprécier si tu la revois une autre fois. » Commenta Draco en se redressant sur le canapé.

« - J'aime son attitude simple. » Admit Blaise. « - Et pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Tu es celui qui m'a conseillé d'avoir une petite-amie. »

« - Je croyais que tu ne sortais pas avec elle ? » Demanda victorieusement Draco, sautant sur cette information.

« - Nous ne sortons pas ensemble, mais si ça avait été le cas, tu es celui qui a insisté pour que je me trouve quelqu'un. »

Draco haussa les épaules. « - Si j'ai été si insistant, c'est seulement parce que tu sembles seul. »

« - Je ne le suis pas. J'ai mes chauffe-lits et même si tu es énervant par moment, je t'ai également. » Répondit Blaise.

Il y eut une drôle d'expression qui traversa le visage du blond. « - Tu as toujours besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre soin de toi en tant qu'amant et la plupart de tes coups d'un soir ne peuvent pas te donner cela. » Répondit Draco, le regardant attentivement.

« - Comment ça se passe avec ton capitaine de Quidditch ? » Demanda Blaise, changeant de sujet.

« - Severus a brassé l'antidote. » Répondit doucement Draco.

« - Mais tu n'as même pas commencé ! Ça a à peine fait effet ! » Fit Blaise, incrédule.

« - J'étais tellement en colère par son geste lors de la fête pour le mariage que j'ai appliqué des représailles et eu ma revanche. Mais alors que je l'ai brillamment exécuté, qu'est-ce que ça va vraiment m'apporter Blaise ? Il est temps que je redonne à cet homme le contrôle de son corps. Comment peut-il vraiment me choisir à la place de ses amants anonymes si je prends la décision pour lui ? » Draco soupira tristement.

« - Si nous obtenons ce que nous voulons à la fin, est-ce vraiment important de la méthode qui a permis d'en arriver là ? » Questionna Blaise, ne comprenant pas vraiment sa situation.

« - Ça l'est quand on se soucie de la personne. Voudrais-tu gagner l'amour de quelqu'un par la force ? »

« - Peut-être. » Répondit honnêtement Blaise.

« - Je suppose que je suis trop égoïste. Je veux tout et je veux que ce soit vrai. » Draco haussa les épaules.

Blaise laissa échapper un soupir, un peu frustré par la situation. « - Bon, quand vas-tu lui donner ? »

« - Oh, c'est déjà fait. » Dit Draco, croisant les jambes sur le canapé.

« - Quoi ? Quand ? »

« - Hier quand nous sommes allés dîner avec Dubois et numéro Trois. J'ai demandé à Dobby d'utiliser une potion de Polynectar pour se faire passer pour un serveur et il l'a glissé dans la boisson d'Harry. D'après les calculs de Severus, il a dû revenir à la normale ce matin. »

« - D'accord, c'est réparable. » Murmura Blaise en se frottant les tempes. « - Vas-tu revenir à ton plan initial pour le séduire ? »

« - Je ne sais pas si c'est réparable, je lui ai laissé une note lui disant que j'étais responsable. » Confia Draco.

« - Quoi ? Es-tu fou ? Par les couilles de Merlin, Draco ! Il ne va plus vouloir te revoir ! » S'écria Blaise.

« - Oh non, je suis sûr qu'il va vouloir me revoir au moins une fois. Rien que pour me crier dessus. » Le rassura Draco avec un sourire amer.

« - C'est pour cela que tu es là. » Réalisa Blaise. « - Parce que tu as peur de rentrer à la maison. »

Draco ne le contredit pas et ce fut une preuve suffisante pour Blaise qu'il était nerveux à propos de la réaction du brun.

_« Bien sûr qu'il doit être nerveux. »_ Pensa Blaise. _« Que va-t-il devenir s'il le jette hors de l'appartement et ne veut plus le voir ? » _

Le blond avait l'air résigné et cela causait toutes sortes de sensations désagréables dans l'estomac de Blaise.

« - Alors, quel est ton plan ? »

« - Je n'en ai pas vraiment un. » Avoua Draco. « - Je me sens comme si j'étais en sursis avec lui et il est clair que c'est peut-être terminé. »

« - Pourquoi tant de morosité, Draco ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ? » Blaise était de plus en plus inquiet par l'attitude mélancolique de Draco.

« - Après avoir fini d'aider Fred et George avec la future relation de Percy, Harry a fait un commentaire. » Draco fit une pause et caressa inconsciemment son alliance.

« - Qu'est-ce que Saint-Potter a dit ? » Demanda Blaise avec colère.

« - J'ai réalisé qu'Harry ne sera jamais à moi dans ces circonstances et à juste titre. » Expliqua Draco, ignorant la colère de son ami.

« - Qu'est-ce qui rend Potter si spécial ? » Blaise avait craché le nom de son mari avec beaucoup de venin. « - Je te connais depuis que nous avions l'âge d'avoir de la morve au nez et tu es tombé sous le charme inexistant de ce banal Sang-Mêlé ... » Il se leva avec colère. « - Qu'est-ce qui a fait de lui le meilleur choix ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas choisi ? Tes parents auraient aimé la fusion de nos familles ! Tu n'aurais pas à te demander où je suis la nuit ou gêné par mes infidélités ! Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas m'aimer ? » La respiration de Blaise était hachée alors qu'il se penchait vers Draco.

Draco observa le visage qu'il connaissait si bien, mais qui semblait appartenir à un étranger à cet instant.

« - Oui, je voulais que tu sois mien depuis longtemps, Draco, mais tu voyais seulement Potter. Toutes ces années à l'école, tu ne t'es jamais tourné vers moi. »

« - Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit. » Draco fronça les sourcils avec confusion.

« - J'ai fait des allusions constamment. » Fit valoir Blaise.

« - Allusions que tu disais à beaucoup d'autres ! » Répondit Draco, un peu en colère. Comment avait-il pu ne pas remarquer que son ami ressentait cela pour lui ?

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, les yeux gris scrutant les prunelles brunes, Draco essayant de comprendre comment son monde avait échappé à son contrôle ces derniers temps. Blaise regarda la guerre d'émotions sur le visage de Draco et admit qu'il avait menti auparavant. Il n'aurait pas voulu forcer Draco à l'aimer. Il voulait être regardé par lui avec la même expression qu'il donnait à Potter. Il voulait qu'il lui appartienne, mais il ne le sera pas et ne le sera jamais.

« - Tu ne voyais que Potter. Cela n'aurait pas eu d'importance que je le grave sur la table des Serpentards, tu as toujours été trop occupé à le regarder à travers la Grande Salle. » Dit finalement Blaise tristement.

« - Ça a toujours été lui. » Répondit Draco en haussant les épaules. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant que le blond se lève. « - Je vais y aller, maintenant. »

« - Je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié. » Dit Blaise à voix basse, l'attrapant par le poignet et l'empêchant de partir.

« - Tu ne la perdras pas. » Le rassura Draco, défaisant soigneusement sa prise sur sa manche. « - Les bons amis sont difficiles à trouver. »

« - Que ce soit une leçon pour toi, Draco. Tu n'obtiendras pas toujours ce que tu veux tout simplement parce que tu utilises l'honnêteté ou que tu es trop Poufsouffle pour déclarer tes sentiments. » Avertit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

« - Ta déclaration aurait-elle valu le coup si elle avait engrangé les résultats que tu escomptais avec envie ? » Demanda doucement Draco.

L'expression de Blaise dit tout cela et, par respect pour son ami, Draco n'attendit pas de réponse.

« - Je te contacterais plus tard. » Déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cheminée.

_À suivre..._


	20. Chapitre 20

**Harry's Dirty Little Secret**

**Chapitre 20**

**By cdraco**

Il caressa la longue canne d'un mouvement fluide et quand il arrivait au niveau de la tête, il passait sa main sur le dessus et frottait son pouce sur le côté.

La pièce était sombre, c'était mieux comme ça. Des affaires comme celle-ci doivent être menées dans l'obscurité, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, caché dans les ombres projetées par les flammes de la cheminée.

_« Où est-il ?_ _» _Il prenait trop de temps à répondre à son appel et il pouvait sentir sa patience décliner. Il avait déjà attendu assez longtemps, des mois mêmes. Le son d'une apparition l'emplit de soulagement, mais maintenant qu'il était arrivé, le sentiment d'urgence le frappa. Il était si près d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

« - Qu'as-tu à me dire ? » Ordonna-t-il, s'agrippant à la canne et la pointant d'un air menaçant vers son visiteur.

« - Je suis désolé Monsieur Lucius, mais il y avait beaucoup à faire à la maison ce matin. » Dit Dobby calmement, mais fermement et repoussant la canne loin de lui. Il avait été libéré il y a plusieurs années par Draco et il ne considérait que le jeune homme comme son maître.

Lucius caressa la tête de serpent une fois de plus avant de l'appuyer contre son fauteuil, à portée de main.

« - Je m'en fiche. Quelles sont les nouvelles ? » Ordonna-t-il, se fichant des bouffonneries de cet elfe de maison.

L'elfe de maison se redressa pour faire son rapport. « - Maître Draco et Harry Potter vivent ensemble depuis leur mariage. Ils mangent et voient des amis et les nuits, ils dorment dans leurs chambres et tout recommence le matin. »

_« Chambres séparée ? »_ Pensa-t-il.

« - C'est tout ce que tu as ? » Aboya-t-il.

« - Dobby n'a pas à se faire parler comme ça par Monsieur Lucius. Dobby n'est pas votre elfe de maison. » La déclaration scandaleuse fut suivi par un hochement de tête furieux.

« - S'il te plaît. » Dit Lucius avec une grimace qui découvrit ses dents. « - C'est pour le bien-être de ton maître. » La seule raison pour laquelle l'elfe de maison lui parlait des conditions de vie de son fils, c'était parce que Lucius avait réussi à le convaincre qu'il pouvait aider Draco s'il en avait besoin. Ainsi, c'était la première fois depuis la célébration du mariage que Lucius voyait Dobby et il était impatient de découvrir les nouvelles.

« - Comment va mon fils ? » Demanda Lucius, essayant une approche différente.

« - Le Maître est plus heureux qu'il ne l'a jamais été. » Lucius hocha la tête à cela. « - Mais parfois il est très triste. » Dobby attrapa ses oreilles et les tordit.

« - A cause de cela ? » Se hasarda Lucius, glissant les articles qu'il avait recueillis sur les frasques de son gendre. Il alluma la lumière sur son bureau afin que l'elfe puisse les voir.

« - Non, plus à cause de ça. Le Maître a fait sorte qu'Harry Potter recommence plus. » Grogna presque Dobby.

« - Comment a-t-il fait cela ? » Sa curiosité fut piquée face à la férocité dans la voix de Dobby.

L'elfe de maison de maison ouvrit la bouche pour parler par automatisme, mais il se ressaisit. Dobby serra les lèvres et secoua la tête.

« - Alors, tu ne peux pas me dire. Ce qui signifie que Draco a fait quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas que d'autres sachent. » Devina Lucius, mais il n'insista pas sur la question. « - Alors, si ce n'est pas cela, qu'est-ce qui cause la tristesse de mon fils ? »

« - Le Maître regarde Harry Potter étrangement parfois, quand l'infidèle ne regarde pas. » Murmura Dobby, évidemment pas calmé pour le moment. « - Mais Harry Potter regarde le Maître aussi. Parfois, c'est un regard sale d'Harry Potter, mais les autres fois c'est doux. » Expliqua Dobby.

Lucius comprit ce qu'il disait. Il semblerait que son fils soit amoureux de Potter, mais ce n'était pas une surprise. Il savait cela. Il le savait depuis l'instant où il avait dit à sa femme que Potter n'était pas un bon choix pour son fils. Mais cette révélation était une surprise que Potter regarde son fils avec quelque chose en plus de la convoitise.

Cette histoire de chambres séparées l'intriguait, mais il supposait que cela avait à voir avec ce que Draco faisait pour mettre un terme aux frasques de Potter. Peut-être l'avait-il puni de devoir conjugal. Il avait assez d'expérience avec cette méthode de torture notamment. Les chambres séparées n'étaient pas parce que Potter n'était pas intéressé, il y avait beaucoup de preuves au ministère pour affirmer qu'il était un homme avec différents besoins. Puis une pensée lui vint soudainement.

« - Dobby. » Il attira l'attention de l'elfe qui semblait occuper à se balancer d'un pied à l'autre. « - Informe ton maître que les plaintes contre Potter sont en train de diminuer et jusqu'à présent, aucun des enfants n'a été déclaré être celui de Potter. »

« Cela devrait remonter le moral de Draco, c'est sûr que cela doit être la raison de sa mélancolie. » Pensa-t-il, hochant la tête.

« - Je le dirais à Maître Draco. Mais Dobby sait que Maître Draco pense qu'il va se disputer avec Harry Potter. » Les mots inquiets de l'elfe le tirèrent de sa rêverie.

« - Pourquoi ça ? » Demanda Lucius.

« - Maître Draco lui a fait quelque chose et s'attend à ce que Harry Potter soit en colère. Dobby doit y aller maintenant. Tout doit être préparé si nous devons partir. » L'elfe disparut sans attendre d'être invité à partir. Cet elfe de maison était vraiment une impertinente créature que Draco autorisait à aller où il voulait et faire ce qu'il voulait.

Avec un profond soupir, Lucius s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. La conversation le laissait avec beaucoup de questions et il ne pouvait que se demander ce qui allait arriver à son fils. Il ressemblait trop à sa mère et s'il n'avait pas changé d'opinion sur Potter, l'homme semblait être une grossière version de lui au même âge.

Il se leva et prit sa canne, se sentant soudainement l'envie d'aller regarder sa femme. Quand il arriva près de son salon, il prit soin de ne pas faire de bruit. La porte était entrouverte et il utilisa le bout de sa canne pour l'écarter un peu plus.

Elle était sur le canapé, tenant un vêtement blanc qu'il reconnut comme étant la robe de mariage de leur fils. Il avait appris par les elfes de maison qu'elle avait été déchirée, mais il ne fut pas surpris de voir que sa femme l'avait fait réparer. Il regarda ses mains délicates lisser le tissu, retraçant les broderies avant de plier la robe sur ses genoux.

Son expression était si tendre qu'il ressentit le besoin irrationnel de déchirer cette chose qu'elle tenait. Assise là avec les rayons du soleil dans ses cheveux exceptionnellement dénoués, elle ressemblait à la jeune fille d'il y a plusieurs années, la jeune fille qui avait porté au moins un morceau de cette robe à leur propre mariage.

Lucius pouvait honnêtement dire qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer cette fille ou la femme qu'elle était devenue. Mais il n'avait pas été en mesure d'écraser son besoin de se tourner vers d'autres. Il était un Malfoy et son père l'avait poussé à prendre ce qui était sien et il l'avait fait. Il avait gardé son amour à la maison alors qu'il se prélassait dans les bras d'autrui dehors. Il lui avait fallu un moment pour réaliser que ses maîtresses n'étaient rien comparées à sa femme, mais il était trop tard : elle avait découvert ses infidélités et elle avait fait un devoir de se séparer de lui dans tout sauf son nom.

Les mariages étaient plus un acte de commodité que quelque chose qui se bâtissait à partir d'émotions. Il était convaincu de cela. Sa mère n'avait pas été dérangée par les maîtresses de son père, elle l'avait épousé pour sa position et s'était contenté d'être Lady Malfoy.

Mais les derniers mots de Dobby étaient étranges et il se demandait si cela signifiait que Draco pouvait rentrer à la maison aussi rapidement que les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à partir.

* * *

Au moment où il avait lu la confession de Draco... enfin ce n'était pas vraiment une confession... il était entré dans une rage folle et souhaitait briser des choses contre les murs, en particulier les objets chers à Draco qui s'étaient ajoutés lentement à l'appartement.

Il alla dans le salon, regardant fixement le manteau de la cheminée où étaient posés ses trophées de Quidditch. Parmi eux se trouvait une statue de dragon qui était assez cool en fait et il pensa que ce dragon en particulier n'avait jamais rien fait contre lui. Alors il abandonna l'idée de casser ce dragon ou jeter par la fenêtre du quatrième étage d'autres affaires du blond et se masturba.

Trois fois.

Juste pour se prouver qu'il pouvait.

La première fois dans la douche fut un peu gênante, même si personne n'était là pour être témoin des larmes de reconnaissance qui avaient coulé sur ses joues alors qu'il jouissait.

Il s'était habillé seulement de son pantalon de pyjama et avait erré dans l'appartement avant de se diriger directement dans la chambre de Draco. Une fois entré dans la pièce, l'odeur qu'il associait à Draco semblait flottait partout, ce n'était pas gênant mais facilement identifiable. Harry s'assit sur le bord du lit et se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

La note de Draco avait été brève.

_« Harry, _

_Je sentais que je devais te retourner la faveur de ta performance lors de la fête pour le mariage, donc je t'ai donné un inhibiteur de libido. Je suis sûr que tu as remarqué les restrictions physiques, mais sois assuré que les effets ont été annulés. Je rentrerais plus tard. Les effets indésirables sont listés ci-dessous. » _

Ce n'était pas long et c'était facile de comprendre que Draco lui avouait qu'il était la raison de son manque de performance de ces deux derniers mois.

_« Que pensait-il faire ? »_ Se demanda Harry avec colère, assit sur le bord du lit de Draco. _« Quel genre de jeu joue-t-il ? » _

Il aperçut quelque chose de gris du coin de l'œil. Il le serra fortement dans ses mains. Il reconnut le pull en cachemire que Draco aimait porter et il l'écrasa dans ses mains. La matière était douce sous ses doigts et il fut surpris quand il ne put pas s'empêcher de le porter à son nez et prendre une profonde inspiration.

Pour un homme qui changeait sa garde-robe autant que possible, Draco ne semblait pas pouvoir s'empêcher de porter ce pull très souvent.

Harry se sentit en colère en regardant le tissu entre ses mains, qui avait été abandonné sur le lit, sans doute abandonné en hâte par Draco pour échapper à la colère d'Harry avant qu'il se réveille. Le brun décida d'aller attendre Draco dans le salon et lui tomber dessus dès qu'il franchirait la porte.

Il imagina le frapper au visage mais écarta rapidement l'idée en voyant le visage meurtri de Draco dans son esprit. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait faire à Draco, mais il voulait lui faire du mal, du moins pas physiquement. Spontanément, une image de Draco jaillit dans son esprit, allongé sur ses genoux, les fesses rouges de son châtiment tandis qu'Harry levait une main pour le fesser.

Harry se maudit avec une ironie désabusée alors que la preuve évidence de son intérêt pour le scénario tendait son pantalon. Il devait contrôler ses hormones. Il ne se souvenait pas d'être affecté comme cela et ne pouvait que supposer que c'était à cause de la longue période de célibat.

Avant de pouvoir réfléchir à autre chose, il devait se libérer. Il commença à faire les mouvements qui servaient toujours à le faire se sentir mieux. Il regarda le pull qu'il avait encore en sa possession et l'attrapa alors pour le frotter contre son érection.

Il imagina le visage de Draco mortifié et mécontent face à la souillure sur son pull, la façon dont il offrirait à Harry de le laisser venir sur lui plutôt que sur son pull bien-aimé. Harry savoura l'image, ses mouvements devenant plus frénétiques alors qu'il approchait de la fin, quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Le blond se tenait sur le seuil et son expression n'était pas sans rappeler celle de son fantasme sauf qu'il y avait également une once de surprise.

« - Donc, tu as eu le courage de revenir ? » Demanda Harry sans interrompre ses mouvements.

« - Je reviens toujours mais peut-être devrais-je revenir plus tard et te donner un peu d'intimité avec mes vêtements ? » Son petit sourire amusé fit durcir un peu plus Harry. Il jeta le pull sur le côté en arrêtant ses mouvements et remit son pantalon en place, grimaçant à l'inconfort que cela provoqua. Draco soupira. « - Tu devrais te finir. » Dit-il en faisant un vague geste dans sa direction. Harry sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. « - Il faut le sortir de ton système. » Expliqua-t-il. « - N'as-tu pas lu les effets secondaires ? »

« - J'étais un peu trop occupé à me demander de quelle façon je te tuerais. » Répondit Harry avec un sourire sournois.

Draco ignora la menace et expliqua : « - Une fois que l'antidote est dans ton système, il faut un certain temps pour les hormones s'autorégulent. Alors va terminer ce que tu faisais et ensuite nous parlerons. Ou je parlerais et tu hurleras si tu préfères. » Dit tranquillement Draco, s'asseyant sur une chaise en face de lui.

« - Je reviens. » Murmura Harry, il entra dans sa chambre en lançant un dernier regard à Draco par-dessus son épaule, qui était en train de se masser la nuque d'une main.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps, il se nettoya et enfila une chemise. Un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule lui indiqua qu'il avait environ trois heures avant son match de Quidditch. Draco était assis à la même place, à l'exception que les coussins du canapé semblait nettoyés et le pull avait disparu.

« - Pourquoi as-tu l'air si tendu ? Tu m'as rendu impuissant. C'est moi qui devrais être tendu. Et crois-moi, je suis bien au-delà. » Déclara Harry dès qu'il fut assis. « - Je veux dire, y a-t-il des dommages permanents ? » Poursuivit-il. « - Qu'est-ce que tu m'as donné ? »

« - Si tu avais lu ma note, tu saurais qu'il y en a pas. Seules les potions mal brassées peuvent donner des effets secondaires indésirables et la mienne a été faite à la perfection. » Répondit Draco.

« - Tu te fiches de moi. Bien sûr que ta fichue potion était parfaite. » Harry se mit à rire d'incrédulité. « - Tu as sans doute demandé à Snape de la faire pour toi. Mais pourquoi diable m'as-tu donné cette merde ? » Hurla-t-il. « - Qui t'a donné le droit de faire ça... quoi qu'il en soit ? Pourquoi voulais-tu me faire ça ? Je suis allé voir un putain de médecin dans le monde moldu car je ne voulais pas qu'on le sache, j'ai fait semblant d'être l'assistant du conducteur du Magicobus ! » Termina-t-il.

« - Je ne connais pas cet homme dont tu parles, mais je suppose qu'il n'apprécierait pas que les autres croient qu'il est incapable de baiser. » Ne put s'empêcher de dire Draco.

« - Tu trouves ça drôle ? Tout cela était une torture pour moi... perdre ma virilité... tu m'embarrasses et tu trouves ça drôle ! » Cria Harry, se levant et dominant Draco de toute sa hauteur.

« - Tu m'as humilié le premier. » Répliqua le blond avec une dignité tranquille.

« - Quand ? » Demanda Harry, reculant un peu quand Draco le poussa en arrière.

« - Lors de la fête pour le mariage. Tu as fait venir tes horribles membres de la famille, qui ont eu le culot d'insulter ma famille et mes amis et se comporter atrocement. J'ai dû empêcher mon père de les renvoyer et m'en suis occupé moi-même jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'ils ne t'appréciaient pas autant que tu semblais le faire croire. Ce qui ne peut que signifier que tu les as invités pour ton plaisir tordu. » Cracha presque Draco.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Draco n'avait pas terminé et se leva.

« - Puis, alors que je venais te chercher pour que mon père puisse te présenter, je te trouve occupé à te faire sucer par une serveuse ! » Il y eut une expression douloureuse sur le visage de Draco et Harry sentit avec surprise une certaine oppression dans la poitrine.

Mais Harry se reprit et répliqua.

« - Ton père voulait me montrer comme si j'étais un précieux étalon qu'il avait acheté. Je ne voulais pas venir à cette stupide fête, je ne voulais pas parader devant tous ces gens qui te félicitaient pour ton dernier achat ! »

« - Je suis désolé de faire éclater ta bulle, mais mon père ne t'aime pas. Selon lui, notre mariage est loin d'être avantageux. Il essayait de faire bonne figure et suivre l'exemple de ma mère de t'accueillir dans la famille. » Déclara Draco en le foudroyant du regard. « - Et pendant ce temps, j'étais seul au milieu de la salle avec mes parents pendant que tu étais occupé avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je pensais qu'on s'entendrait mais c'était facile de voir que tu ne faisais aucun effort. »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. « - D'accord, je dois avouer que je me suis mal conduit. Mais je voulais ma liberté. J'ai été piégé par le ministère et je pensais pouvoir m'en sortir si tu demandais le divorce en premier. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir expliqué pourquoi tu m'avais épousé ? Pourquoi m'as-tu donné cette potion aussi ? » Demanda Harry.

« - Tu as blessé mon orgueil alors j'ai blessé le tien. » Répondit Draco avec colère. « - Tu agissais tout le temps comme un libertin et après cette scène dans le bureau de mon père, je voulais te faire payer. » Avoua-t-il.

Les mots étaient amers et Harry se rappela soudain la réaction de Draco ce jour-là. Et l'expression de Dobby quand il avait crié 'Oh, Maître Draco !'. Cette douleur étrange était encore dans sa poitrine.

« - D'accord, peut-être que tu marques un point. » Concéda-t-il. « - Mais tu aurais dû m'en parler. J'aurais pu améliorer les choses. »

« - Oh, vraiment ? Et qu'aurais-tu fait ? M'inviter à une autre escapade romantique entourée par des joueurs de Quidditch à quelques mètres de notre tente ? »

Harry grimaça, se souvenant de son expression quand il avait découvert ses coéquipiers. « - Ok, c'était assez horrible. »

« - Je ne t'ai pas forcé à ce mariage, Harry. C'est le ministère. J'ai juste pensé que nous pourrions bien nous entendre. Je t'apprécie et je pensais que si tu devais épouser quelqu'un, tu ne serais pas opposé à le faire avec moi. Comme je l'ai déjà dit avant, je pensais que cela pourrait être bénéfique pour nous. Ensuite, j'ai vu que tu préférais faire comme si tu étais célibataire donc j'ai proposé une trêve. »

« - Tu as triché lorsque tu as proposé cette trêve, cependant. Tu savais que tu aurais le dessus. Comment aurais-je pu vivre en faisant ce que je désirais tout en vivant avec toi puisque tu m'avais rendu impuissant ? » Demanda Harry, secouant la tête avec exaspération.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ? Je me suis marié avec l'intention réelle de faire fonctionner ce mariage et il a semblé que juste après ma première fois, j'ai eu ma lune de miel dans un champ, non seulement au milieu de nulle part, mais aussi dans un camp d'entrainement. Ensuite, ton honteux comportement ait apparu dans tous les journaux après l'incident de la fête. » Termina Draco avec un soupir.

Harry se sentait comme s'il venait de recevoir un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête vu comment il était figé. Quand il ne parla pas, le blond continua.

« - Tu as un match à jouer et j'ai promis à Madame Weasley que nous irions ensemble. » Dit Draco, rompant le silence. « - Sauf si tu ne veux pas de moi là-bas ? »

Harry ne put rien faire d'autre qu'un vague mouvement de main.

Draco attrapa ses clés sur la table et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. « - Si tu le souhaites, nous pourrons continuer cette conversation après ton match. » Déclara-t-il avant de sortir.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le canapé dans un état second.

Sa montre se mit à sonner, lui signalant qu'il n'avait que trente minutes pour rejoindre le vestiaire. Il se devait d'être là-bas avant le match, pour pouvoir motiver ses troupes et se préparer.

Harry courut dans sa chambre, changea de chemise et était en train d'enfiler un jean alors qu'il composait le numéro de Ron.

« - Ron. » Salua-t-il immédiatement.

« - Salut mon pote. Tu n'es pas prêt ? »

« - Ron. » Dit-il encore, ignorant la question. « - Je pense que Draco vient de me dire que j'ai pris sa virginité. »

« - Quoi ! » Le cri fit grimacer Harry et il s'assit sur son lit.

« - Nous nous disputions et puis il m'a balancé toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il m'a empoisonné ! Puis il a dit 'ma première fois', puis il a parlé de la lune de miel et des articles de journaux ! »

Il y eut un grand moment de silence pendant que Ron réfléchissait à la situation.

« - Il t'a empoissonné ! » Fut son cri indigné.

« - Il s'est vengé pour la fête à cause des Dursley et autre chose que j'ai fait. » Dit-il de manière évasive. « - Il m'a donné une potion qui m'a rendu impuissant, mais je vais bien maintenant. Penses-tu qu'il disait vrai ? » Demanda Harry, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« - Tu es sérieux ? Tu ne pouvais pas la faire lever ? » Questionna Ron avec horreur.

« - Non, mais je vais _bien_, Ronald. Oublie ça. Aurait-il dit la vérité ? » Interrogea-t-il de nouveau.

« - Je ne sais pas mon pote. Peut-être qu'il a dit ça pour te perturber. Tu sais, te faire culpabiliser pour que tu excuses le fait qu'il t'a volé ta virilité ! » Déclara Ron. « - Je doute que le prince des glaces n'aurait connu personne à... vingt-cinq ans ? » Continua-t-il. « - Il n'est pas moche. Je suis sûr que quelqu'un a déjà dû le goûter. »

Harry secoua la tête bien que Ron ne pouvait pas voir le mouvement. Il avait un sentiment tenace à ce sujet. « - Y'a-t-il un moyen de le savoir avec certitude ? »

« - Eh bien, tu ne peux pas copier la réaction naturelle quand tu as ta première fois. »

Harry attendit avec impatience qu'il continue. « - Hermione pourrait l'expliquer mieux mais ça a quelque chose à voir avec la maturation de la magie... quelque chose dans ton corps qui sort. Un flot de magie que le partenaire ressent. C'est assez intense en fait. Ça ressemble aux chocs électriques quand nous avons touché ce mur alors que Mione nous avait dit de ne pas le faire. Et en y réfléchissant, je me souviens qu'avec Hermione, c'était si intense que ça m'a presque fait venir. »

« - Je suis désolé, mon pote. Est-ce trop d'information ? » Demanda Ron quand il resta silencieux.

Ça l'était mais Harry n'était pas inquiet à ce sujet maintenant.

« - Je... je l'ai senti, Ron. À l'époque j'ai juste pensé que c'était vraiment, vraiment bon mais... »

« - Tu as dépucelé Malfoy. » Dit sombrement Ron.

« - Pourquoi moi ? » Murmura Harry, perdu dans des émotions très confuses.

« - Je ne sais pas, mon pote. » Soupira Ron, son haussement d'épaule se faisant presque entendre dans sa voix. Il se mit à rire soudainement. « - Peut-être que Hermione avait raison. Peut-être qu'il est amoureux de toi. »

« - Quoi ? » Harry sourit un peu maladroitement à la suggestion.

« - Eh bien, Hermione a cette théorie qu'il t'aime. Je lui ai dit qu'elle était folle, mais elle dit que c'est évident dans la façon dont il te regarde et quelques autres trucs qu'elle a remarqué. Comme le fait qu'il supporte toutes les choses que tu lui fais et qu'il te traite toujours bien. Je ne sais pas mon pote, demande-lui. »

Harry essaya d'y réfléchir un instant.

« - Je dois y aller, mais garde ton esprit focalisé sur le match et je te verrais après, d'accord ? » Dit Ron avec encouragement.

« - Ouais. » Dit Harry en raccrochant. Il regarda le téléphone comme s'il pouvait répondre à ses questions.

Draco l'aimait ?

Il savait qu'il plaisait au blond. Il le lui avait dit aujourd'hui. Mais pourquoi l'aimerait-il ?

Harry avait toujours pensé que l'amour n'était pas fait pour lui. Sa propre famille ne l'avait pas aimé, le traitant comme s'il n'avait aucune valeur et comme un monstre. Il avait rencontré Hermione et les Weasley à l'école, mais personne d'autre ne s'était vraiment intéressé au garçon dégingandé qu'il avait été. C'est seulement quand il était devenu une étoile montante du Quidditch que tout avait changé. Après cela, les gens commençaient à affluer vers lui, étant tous intéressé par lui parce qu'il était sur la bonne voie pour rejoindre les prodiges comme Viktor Krum.

Alors pourquoi Draco l'aimait-il ? Est-ce que Ron avait sauté à cette conclusion parce qu'il avait choisi Harry comme premier amant ?

Mais il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont Draco le regardait parfois, la manière dont il faisait préparer les repas préférés d'Harry, la façon dont il connaissait sa boisson préférée.

La nouvelle découverte que Draco l'ait choisi comme première fois le plongeait dans un tourbillon de questions, lui faisant se demander pourquoi Draco l'avait choisi. Peut-être parce qu'il était un Sang-Pur traditionnel, attendant le mariage ou quelque chose. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu facilement devenir son mari, avoir le droit de toucher sa peau douce, le goûter, le savourer sous ses mains, ses lèvres. Harry sentit sa poitrine se serrer à la pensée de cet homme inexistant qui touchait Draco.

Était-ce important que Draco soit vierge ? Qu'en était-il de cette potion ? Il savait qu'il se sentait toujours en colère contre tout cela, mais il se sentait aussi coupable d'avoir poussé Draco jusque-là.

Il secoua la tête. Il avait un match à gagner et il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il finirait cette conversation avec Draco après le match. Il attrapa son sac de sport en haut de son armoire et quitta l'appartement.

* * *

« - Mione ! » Appela Ron, tout agité.

Elle sourit, habituée à son enthousiasme. « - Que se passe-t-il, Ronald ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« - Je pense que tu avais raison à propos de Malfoy. » Répondit-il.

« - Qu'en est-il de Draco ? »

« - Je pense qu'il est amoureux d'Harry ou quelque chose, parce que Harry a dépucelé Malfoy. » Déclara-t-il triomphalement puis son visage de plissa de dégoût.

« - Excuse-moi ? »

« - Mais il l'a aussi empoissonné... » Il se tut.

Les sourcils d'Hermione se haussèrent de surprise, mais avant qu'elle puisse poser des questions, il reprit. « - Harry va bien. C'était une querelle d'amoureux, mais je ne peux pas en révéler davantage sans briser le code d'homme. » La prévint-il sombrement.

Elle ne prit pas la peine d'insister parce qu'elle savait que, meilleurs amis ou non, il y avait certaines choses qui ne pouvaient se dire qu'entre hommes dans leur trio, tout comme elle parlait à Ginny de questions plus féminines.

Elle sauta cependant cette seule partie de l'information que Ron lui avait fournie. « - Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-elle. Après que son mari lui ait rapporté sa récente conversation avec Harry, elle lui sourit largement. « - Nous devons organiser une réunion de famille, Ron. Appelle les jumeaux, Percy et Ginny. »

_À suivre..._


	21. Chapitre 21

**Harry's Dirty Little Secret**

**Chapitre 21**

**By cdraco**

Le rugissement du stade emplit ses oreilles et il était heureux pour la distraction. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui se passerait après que le match soit terminé. Il avait l'impression que beaucoup de choses s'était passé en seulement quelques heures.

Il s'était construit un mur défensif pour la dispute à venir entre Harry et lui, mais il avait été craquelé par la confession de Blaise. Arriver lors d'un moment d'intimité d'Harry avec son pull semblait tellement surréaliste, le regard d'extase évident sur son visage et son propre pull ne laissait aucun doute quant à ce qui était au centre du fantasme d'Harry.

Mais quand Harry avait commencé ses accusations, il n'avait plus pu retenir sa langue. Il avait dévoilé tous les subterfuges depuis leur mariage, les situations et ses réactions à cela.

Maintenant, il suffisait d'attendre.

La famille avait choisi de renoncer à leur loge habituelle et ils étaient à d'excellentes places, mais entourés de fan enragés. Draco, pour sa propre santé mentale, s'était mis entre Percy et Hermione, Ron à côté d'elle et Fred à côté de Percy. Molly était assise dans la rangée en-dessous d'eux avec George, Ginevra et son petit-ami, Tom Jedusor. Il était entouré par des étrangers mais il sentait des regards pesaient sur lui, en particulier d'un homme juste derrière Percy.

Il sourit face à l'accueil que la foule fit à Harry et l'équipe quand ils sortirent des vestiaires, volant autour du terrain pour saluer les fans. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son mari.

Harry était entré dans le stade avec ce sérieux habituel qu'il réservait aux matchs et Draco se sentait soulagé qu'il ne se laisse pas distraire par les évènements de plus tôt.

« - Les garçons ! » Siffla Molly depuis la rangée d'en face. « - Arrêtez, vous embarrassez Draco ! »

« - Mais maman, Draco est celui qui nous a donné l'idée. » Répliqua George.

« - Je ne sais pas si tu pourrais être plus embarrassé, Draco. » Fred se mit à rire, montrant la grande bannière qu'ils avaient ensorcelée pour qu'elle flotte au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Draco haussa légèrement les épaules. « - Au moins, elle est silencieuse. » Dit-il, se rappelant de celle du premier match qui chantait une horrible ode pour les joueurs.

« - Hey ! Puis-je en avoir une ? » Cria un homme dans la rangée d'au-dessus.

« - Draco, tu en as apporté ? » Demanda Fred.

Il hocha la tête, sortant de sa poche de manteau une mallette contenant des marchandises de Weasley & Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux.

« - Je suis sûr que c'est illégal. » Commenta Percy, mais faisant passer docilement les articles à Fred.

Draco le regarda s'avancer vers leur futur client. Il s'était assuré que les coordonnées du magasin soient inscrites sur toutes les marchandises.

« - Ça serait illégal si nous les vendions, mais nous sommes tout simplement en train de partager nos objets et les informer d'où ils pourraient se les procurer. » Expliqua Draco.

« - Ouais. Ce sont des échantillons, Perce. Détends-toi. » Fred lui tapa sur l'épaule. « - Joli robe au passage. »

Percy rougit un peu alors qu'il touchait la broche accrochée sur le coin supérieur gauche de sa poitrine. Jetant un coup d'œil au vêtement que portait Percy, Draco était convaincu que c'était probablement l'uniforme de Dubois et non une réplique qu'on pouvait acheter en magasin.

Une partie de lui voulait faire la grimace face à ce geste niais mais l'autre partie de lui, lui rappelait qu'il faisait presque la même chose avec Harry, reconnut-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa propre broche des Canons de Chudley. Non pas qu'il la porterait si Harry lui avait donné la sienne. L'orange n'allait pas à son teint, mais il l'aurait porté à tous les matchs. Elle n'allait pas vraiment à Percy non plus, avec ses cheveux roux, mais cela n'empêchait pas le jeune homme de la porter avec fierté. Alors qu'il était heureux que Dubois ait réussi à le sortir de sa coquille, il ne pouvait pas empêcher le sentiment de jalousie face à l'épanouissement de leur relation.

« - C'est effectivement une bonne idée. » Commenta Hermione à ses côtés.

« - Mais si quelqu'un se blesse ? » Demanda Molly, pas entièrement convaincue.

« - J'ai approuvé toutes les marchandises qu'ils ont emmenés, Molly. Nous n'allons pas simplifier la tâche des supporters rivaux. » La rassura-t-il.

« - Je te remercie, mon chéri. Ces deux-là ont besoin de quelqu'un comme toi pour les conseiller. » Elle lui sourit chaleureusement puis se retourna. « - Tom, mon chéri, veux-tu un sandwich ? » Demanda-t-elle, prenant un grand sac. Il y avait que Madame Weasley pour penser que Draco allait être embarrassé par les Neuf en train de vendre leurs marchandises alors qu'elle emmenait illégalement de la nourriture.

Molly ignora le regard noir de Ginevra alors qu'elle tendait un sandwich emballé vers Jedusor.

« - Non merci, Molly. » Répondit Jedusor en adoucissant son refus par un petit sourire.

« - Quelque chose à boire ? » Demanda-t-elle sans se départir.

« - S'il te plait, prend. » Draco pouvait entendre Ginevra chuchoter à Jedusor. « - Elle ne s'arrêtera pas jusqu'à ce que tu prennes quelque chose. »

Jedusor tendit le bras pour accepter.

« - Oh, mon chéri. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Molly.

Draco supposa qu'elle avait dû remarquer le tatouage magique que l'homme avait à l'intérieur de son avant-bras. Ça avait également attiré son attention quand il s'était présenté plus tôt.

« - C'est un tatouage, maman. » Répondit Ginevra à sa place.

« - Je sais que c'est un tatouage, jeune fille, mais pourquoi un si horrible ? » Elle baissa un regard légèrement mécontent vers elle.

« - Maman, il ne va pas se faire tatouer une marguerite ou un arc en ciel. » Soupira-t-elle en saisissant une cannette des mains de sa mère et la posant dans son porte-gobelet. « - Je l'aime bien, moi. » Fit-elle à son petit-ami.

Draco était content qu'ils soient assis dans une rangée différente quand Molly suggéra des façons de rendre l'image moins intimidante. Il ne voyait pas comment la tête de mort avec un serpent sortant de sa bouche pouvait être rendu moins intimidante, sauf s'il était fait dans une couleur pastel, une option qui rendrait certainement le dessin horrible. Il aurait pensé que le jeune homme aurait contesté Molly, mais au vu de l'expression de son visage, il semblait trouver cela amusant.

Le plus déconcertant, fut Ronald. Au lieu de profiter de la détresse évidente de sa sœur, il semblait plus intéressé par lui lancer des coups d'œil.

« - As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il finalement et il vit sa femme lui donner un coup de coude avant de se tourner pour répondre à sa place.

« - Ron est juste surpris que tu sois assis ici au lieu de la loge. » Elle lui sourit, le faisant se sentir un peu mal à l'aise.

Il hocha la tête simplement. « - Peut-être que c'est pour cela qu'il me regarde lui aussi. » Répondit-il en désignant un homme par-dessus son épaule qui n'avait pas détourné son attention du profil de Draco durant une grande partie du match.

« - Il te regarde ? » Demanda Hermione, inquiète.

« - Ce n'est pas grave. Il va vite s'en lasser. » Répondit-il, pas vraiment soucieux d'être le récepteur du regard violet.

« - D'accord. » Dit-elle avec hésitation puis elle sourit. « - Je dois te féliciter pour cette stratégie de marketing. Cela va amener beaucoup de nouveaux clients. Tu es un excellent ajout à cette famille. » Dit doucement Hermione, ses grands yeux bruns l'observant.

« - C'est vrai. Eh bien, merci. » Répondit-il lentement. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais été en guerre avec Hermione, cet échange était plus qu'un peu bizarre.

Son regard se tourna vers le match, où les Canons étaient en tête de vingt points. Harry volait tout autour du terrain avec l'autre Attrapeur, Seeker, qui le suivait de près, mais Draco savait qu'il n'avait aucune intention de se rapprocher du Vif d'Or pour l'instant. Il était tout simplement avec son équipe, sa seule présence suffisant à pousser les autres à continuer de donner leur meilleur.

La vibration de son portable détourna son attention du match et il lutta un moment pour le sortir de la poche de son manteau.

C'était un message de Blaise.

_« Remercie Dobby d'avoir rendu la propriété de Wiltshire habitable. » _

Draco était convaincu que son ami avait compris l'intention qui se cachait derrière l'envoie de Dobby pour nettoyer la demeure familiale des Zabini. C'était là où son ami allait se réfugier le plus souvent quand il avait besoin d'une pause. C'était un signe pour lui dire qu'il continuait à être un ami.

_« Il aime se sentir occupé, mon nouvel appartement à Londres est prêt et je t'invite à venir le voir quand nous nous reverrons. » _

Il était sûr que Blaise comprendrait également sa réponse. Bien qu'il le considérait toujours comme un ami et avait besoin de son soutien, il allait maintenir un peu de distance.

_« Vas-tu avoir besoin d'emménager dans cet appartement ? » _

Il chercha la silhouette d'Harry avant de répondre.

_« Nous verrons bien. J'aime être préparé. » _

C'était la vérité. Bien qu'il espérait que l'issu serait favorable, il devait être prêt au cas où elle ne le serait pas.

_« Je te souhaite bonne chance, si cela signifie quelque chose. » _

Cette simple phrase était très significative, en particulier parce que Draco savait que son meilleur ami était sincère.

_« C'est le cas. La prochaine fois, viens voir jouer Audrey. » _

Il ne savait pas si quelque chose ressortirait de leur relation, mais c'était son encouragement pour Blaise à se tourner vers d'autres horizons.

_« Peut-être, prends soin de toi __Draco__. » _

_« Toi aussi. » _

Il remit son téléphone dans sa poche, content que leur amitié survive à cette période difficile. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas aimer son ami comme un amant, ils avaient passé trop d'années d'amitié pour la laisser se terminer maintenant.

Regardant l'homme qu'il aimait comme amant, ses pensées se tournèrent de nouveau vers leur conversation imminente. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua Percy qui activait sa broche à côté de lui et haussa mentalement les épaules alors qu'il portait la main à sa propre poitrine. Il activa la broche et 'POTTER' en lettres rouges lumineuses se mirent à briller au-dessus de lui. Il ignora tout ce qui l'entourait, en particulier un roucoulement d'Hermione pour se concentrer sur le match.

Il regarda juste à temps pour voir un des batteurs de Toyohashi Tengu envoyer un Cognard vers Harry. Draco se déplaça au bord de son siège et regarda avec gratitude la silhouette de Ryan surgir tout à coup devant son mari et renvoyer le Cognard dans la direction opposée et toucher le balai d'un des Poursuiveurs adverses.

« - C'est un match serré ! » Cria Fred par-dessus les cris enthousiaste des fans.

Draco hocha la tête, regardant Harry faire un signe de remerciement à Ryan et se frotter rapidement le visage. Quinze minutes plus tard, Harry plongea soudainement, Seeker Toyohasi sur ses talons et remonta avec le Vif d'Or dans sa main.

* * *

Harry accepta toutes les félicitations et hocha la tête quand il le fallait, soulagé quand l'équipe put enfin atteindre les vestiaires. Audrey et Hailey quittèrent rapidement les garçons, prévoyant de se réunir plus tard.

Harry se tenait sous le jet chaud, laissant la chaleur apaiser ses muscles endoloris. Ça avait été bien, au summum de son jeu, sous contrôle avec une équipe performante et une technique bien huilée. Certes, son regard s'était souvent tourné vers les tribunes où Draco était assis, mais jamais plus de quelques secondes même s'il se disait à lui-même qu'il regardait uniquement la bannière ridiculement grande qui flottait au-dessus d'eux. C'est lors d'un de ces regards qu'il avait été surpris de voir un 'POTTER' briller au-dessus de sa tête blonde. Il avait perdu sa concentration et si Ryan ne l'avait pas rapidement défendu, il aurait été mis KO.

Ça lui avait fait quelque chose de voir le blond assit parmi sa famille, portant la broche des Canons qu'il avait aperçu, son nom qui brillait au-dessus de sa tête et c'était... quelque chose qu'Harry ne pouvait pas expliquer.

Mais alors qu'il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, il savait qu'il ne détestait pas. Draco était intelligent et beau, c'était divertissant d'être avec lui, même sans sexe, il s'y était habitué.

Le blond l'avait empoisonné cependant.

Mais il n'avait pas utilisé cette connaissance pour l'embarrasser. Personne n'était au courant de son état jusqu'à ce qu'il en parle à Ron.

Il avait également donné à Harry sa virginité.

_« Tout cela est tellement confus._ _»_ Pensa Harry alors qu'il éteignait la douche et attrapait une serviette. Il était en train de s'essuyer les jambes quand elle la remarqua. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui elle était, elle avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus et elle avait une silhouette assez agréable, qu'elle lui dévoila totalement quand elle ouvrit son manteau.

« - Bonjour, Harry. » Dit-elle, lui souriant avec provocation. Il était habitué à cela à chaque fois qu'un fan réussissait à passer la sécurité et se faufiler dans les vestiaires et le plus souvent, il acceptait l'offre qu'ils lui faisaient.

Il la regarda un moment pour apprécier la vue puis se mit à fouiller dans le sac qui était sur le banc.

« - Vous ne devriez pas être ici. » Lui dit-il saisissant son jean pour l'enfiler quand elle le retint.

« - Attends, ne veux-tu pas... » Elle s'arrêta, lui jetant un regard confus.

« - Je veux m'habiller. Pouvez-vous lâcher ? » Demanda-t-il, tirant sur son pantalon jusqu'à ce qu'il glisse de ses mains.

« - Y a-t-il un problème avec moi ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton visiblement agacé.

Il termina d'attacher le bouton de son pantalon et lui jeta un coup d'œil. Elle avait rabattu son manteau et ses jointures de main étaient blanches alors qu'elle le regardait.

« - Tout va bien. » Soupira-t-il, enfilant sa chemise.

« - Alors pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« - Je ne sais pas. » Avoua Harry. « - Je suis marié ? » Il avait lancé cette raison comme une question, s'asseyant sur le banc en face d'elle.

« - Il a dit que cela ne faisait rien. » Dit-elle, rattachant la ceinture de son manteau autour de sa taille.

« - Qui a dit ça ? » Demanda Harry, complètement stupéfié par la situation.

« - Peu importe. Tu es donc en train de dire que je ne te fais rien ? » Demanda-t-elle, soudainement plus vive qu'elle avait été auparavant.

Harry haussa les épaules, enfilant ses baskets.

« - Tu ne veux pas m'imaginer en train de gémir ton nom ? » Elle jeta la tête en arrière, exposant sa gorge et laissant échapper un fort gémissement.

Cette femme était loufoque. Sa main se posa sur sa baguette et il était sur le point de lui dire de partir quand il fut interrompu par un cri provenant de la porte.

« - Aha ! » Harry tourna la tête pour voir un homme dont le visage était caché par un appareil photo, prenant cliché après cliché mais c'était Draco qui se tenait derrière lui qui attira son attention.

« - Vous voyez ? » Demanda l'homme, se tournant vers Draco. « - Une seconde ! » Il se retourna vers eux. « - Pourquoi es-tu toujours habillée ? Pourquoi est-il habillé ? » Demanda l'étranger à la femme.

« - Etes-vous son proxénète ? » Ne put que penser Harry à lui demander. « - Parce que je ne l'ai pas commandé. »

« - Je ne suis pas un proxénète. » Nia l'homme aux yeux violets.

« - Je pars. Je n'ai pas le temps pour cela. » Annonça la femme avant de marcher vers la sortie.

« - Attends. Où est mon argent ? »

« - Je le garde. Ce n'est pas mon problème s'il n'était pas intéressé. » Cria-t-elle en sortant avant qu'il puisse l'arrêter.

Harry fit signe à Draco de venir près de lui, gardant un œil sur l'étranger.

« - Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé voir ? » Demanda Draco, attirant de nouveau l'attention de l'homme sur eux. « - Votre prostituée en train de tenter de séduire Harry ? » Draco ne semblait pas en colère contre la situation, mais il semblait tout aussi confus qu'Harry l'était.

« - Il n'a pas besoin d'être séduit. Tant que l'offre est là, il est partout. » Déclara l'homme, jouant avec l'appareil photo pendu à son cou.

« - Tu le connais ? » Demanda Harry à Draco, désignant l'homme.

« - Il s'est présenté comme étant Daniel Petit. » Répondit Draco.

« - Il sait qui je suis. » Répondit Daniel en replaçant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

Un second regard dit à Harry que son visage était passable, les yeux violets avaient un certain charme, mais il ne se rappelait pas avoir rencontré cet homme. Il secoua la tête en regardant Draco.

« - C'est le journaliste qui écrit tous ces articles sur toi dans le journal. » Déclara Draco. « - Il avait apparemment l'intention de te surprendre avec cette femme pour sortir un nouveau scandale. Pourquoi un tel acharnement ? » Demanda-t-il, se tournant vers le journaliste.

« - Potter sait pourquoi. Est-ce si mal de profiter de ta déviance ? Je pense que tu me dois bien ça. » Souligna-t-il avec un mouvement de main.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Harry, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cet étranger parlait comme s'il le connaissait.

« - Oh mon dieu ! Est-ce toute cette histoire qui te fait perdre la boule ? Nous nous sommes rencontrés à la fête d'anniversaire de Seamus ! » Hurla-t-il.

Harry se contenta de le regarder.

« - Je te l'ai dit, je travaille pour la Gazette... »

Toujours pas de réponse.

« - Que j'essayais de devenir journaliste à temps plein... »

Harry commençait sérieusement à se désintéresser de la conversation et cela devait se lire sur son visage car le visage de l'inconnu se crispa et Harry bougea inconsciemment devant Draco.

« - Je t'ai suivi dans les toilettes du restaurant. Tu as dit que je t'avais fait la meilleure pipe que t'avais jamais eu ! » Hurla-t-il finalement.

Harry réfléchit un instant puis hocha la tête. Il pouvait se rappeler vaguement maintenant : les toilettes, la fellation, puis ne voulant pas vraiment le revoir parce qu'il parlait beaucoup trop et était un peu trop dramatique à son goût.

« - Cela me semble familier. Ginny m'a parlé de toi. Tu as couvert toute l'histoire des plaintes. » Se rendit compte Harry à voix haute.

« - Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Il peut à peine se rappeler le nom des personnes qu'il baise ! » Hurla presque Daniel.

« - Je suis sûr qu'il se souvient de moi. » Dit doucement Draco, provoquant un rire à Harry.

« - C'est le cas. » Confirma-t-il avec un sourire. Toute cette situation était plus que ridicule.

« - Alors vous lui avez fait une fellation, il vous a jeté et maintenant vous écrivez des histoires désagréables à son sujet dans le journal ? » Essaya de comprendre Draco.

« - Pas des histoires. Des _faits_. » Contredit Daniel.

« - Cela était une mise en scène cependant. Il n'est pas question de cela. » Observa Draco.

« - Bon, j'ai peut-être provoqué les choses pour une histoire. Mais il était très calme et j'étais si proche d'obtenir une promotion, puis soudainement, les fêtes sont terminées et il passe du temps en famille. » Déclara Daniel en agitant ses mains.

« - Je ne sais pas quel genre de position vous comptez atteindre avec ces commérages, mais je pense que nous pouvons convenir que vous n'aurez rien aujourd'hui, pas vrai ? » Demanda Draco en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« - Je vous ai observé et vous avez vraiment l'air d'un type sympa. » Fit Daniel avant de pointer un doigt vers Harry. « - Ce mec est un con. » Puis il se tourna complètement vers Harry. « - Je vaux au moins un coup de téléphone, connard ! » Cria-t-il puis sur ce, il claqua la porte du vestiaire.

« - Est-ce fréquent ? » Demanda Draco en haussant un sourcil.

« - Je suis simplement trop irrésistible je suppose. » Répondit Harry en riant. « - Honnêtement, je ne m'en souviens pas du tout. »

« - Pas jusqu'à ce qu'il te rappelle la situation. »

« - Ouais mais c'était difficile. C'est bizarre qu'il dise qu'il a fait ça bien. Je n'arrive pas à bien m'en souvenir. » Avoua Harry.

« - Il a besoin de vendre des journaux et n'a pas de problème à t'utiliser pour remplir son quota. J'imagine que cela à avoir avec ce manque de coup de téléphone après votre rencontre ou le fait que tu ne pouvais même pas te rappeler de l'avoir rencontré. » Supposa Draco avec un sourire narquois.

Harry éclata de rire et Draco garda un sourire sur son visage. Ils se sourirent pendant un moment, mais le silence s'installa entre eux une fois que l'humour de la situation donna lieu à une discussion plus sérieuse qu'ils devaient encore avoir.

« - Il a dit qu'il t'avait observé. Es-tu victime de harcèlement ? » Demanda Harry.

« - A ma connaissance, il n'avait pas l'habitude de me regarder. Il l'a fait pendant le match et dès que je me suis éloigné du groupe, il s'est approché de moi. » Draco s'assit sur le banc où la prostituée avait été avant de continuer. « - Au moment où il a commencé à me poser des questions sur nous, j'ai pensé qu'il était un journaliste et non un prétendant intéressé. »

Draco avait l'air tellement à sa place sur le banc avec son manteau coûteux, touchant légèrement la broche. Dans ce contexte, il était normal de voir la moitié des gars être en serviette ou en jean et tee-shirt. La tenue impeccable de Draco se démarquait vraiment.

Harry s'installa en face de lui. Ils se regardèrent un moment puis Harry prit un instant pour penser aux choses qui le tracassaient depuis leur discussion de ce matin.

« - Ron pense que tu m'aimes. » Déclara Harry, s'efforçant de rire.

« - Ron est un idiot. » Dit Draco avec une ironie désabusée, ce qui fit sourire un peu plus Harry. « - Mais dans ce cas, il a raison. » Admit Draco avec un soupir.

« - Quoi ? » S'exclama Harry, sa mâchoire manquant de se fracasser au sol. « - Depuis quand ? »

« - Depuis Poudlard. » Draco attrapa sa baguette et avant qu'Harry puisse poser d'autres questions, il lança un Assurdiato afin de garder leur conversation privée.

« - Nous nous disputions toujours à l'école. » Dit Harry après qu'il ait reposé sa baguette.

« - Nous étions des enfants. Ensuite quand j'ai réalisé que j'étais plus enclin à te mâter, tu es sorti avec Marietta et plus tard, avec tout le reste de Poudlard. » Répondit Draco.

« - Wow, alors tu... tu savais... que tu m'aimais ? » Balbutia Harry avec incrédulité.

« - J'avais de l'estime pour toi Harry, après Poudlard. Je n'étais pas en mal d'amour ou en dépression ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. » Le visage de Draco rougit légèrement alors qu'il disait cela. « - Quand je t'ai revu cependant, il était clair que ni mon intérêt, ni mon affection avait disparu. »

Harry était heureux d'être assit, parce qu'il avait l'impression que le sol avait disparu sous ses pieds.

« - C'est pour cela que tu m'as épousé à la vente aux enchères ? » Demanda Harry, rassemblant enfin ses pensées.

« - Je n'ai pas menti. » Expliqua Draco, caressant la broche avec son pouce. « - Mes parents étaient sur mon dos pour que je me marie. Je pense que l'absence de prétendant les inquiétaient sans doute et ensuite il y a eu cette histoire et le timing était parfait. »

« - Je n'avais pas envie de me marier, tout cela m'a été imposé. » Dit doucement Harry.

« - Je suis conscient de cela. » Le visage de Draco s'affaissa un peu et Harry put sentir sa poitrine se serrer à nouveau.

« - Que veux-tu de moi, Draco ? » Murmura Harry, se passant une main dans ses cheveux encore humides.

« - Je veux que tu me veuilles. » Il baissa la tête pour que seul le dessus de sa tête blonde soit visible. Harry ne put pas expliquer l'augmentation de son rythme cardiaque à cette déclaration. « - Lorsque j'ai participé à la vente aux enchères, j'ai tout simplement sauté sur l'occasion d'être avec toi. Avec vraiment l'intention d'avoir un vrai mariage, ça n'a jamais été mon but de te rendre malheureux. »

« - Ou me rendre impuissant ? » Demanda Harry avec un petit sourire. Cela fit lever les yeux de Draco vers lui et l'expression de son visage était emplie d'embarras, mais il pouvait voir aussi la détermination.

« - Non, ce n'était pas le cas. Et si tu répètes un mot avec cette sentimentalité exagérée, je t'assomme. » Menaça Draco, puis il prit une profonde inspiration. « - Mais j'ai été blessé par tes actions et j'ai fait ce que je pouvais pour apaiser mes blessures et sauver une partie de ma fierté. Tu as eu un comportement immature et j'ai suivi le mouvement. »

Harry hocha la tête. « - Je comprends. Tu n'as jamais été du genre à te coucher et accepter les choses. Enfin, pas toutes les choses. » Il sourit de satisfaction quand Draco rougit. « - Je pensais que je pouvais te pousser à divorcer. »

« - Est-ce vraiment si horrible ? » Son sourire incertain fit hésiter Harry.

« - Non, d'ailleurs à l'évidence, je ne peux pas dire que ça l'est. Il y a eu quelques très bons moments. » Répondit-il honnêtement, étrangement soulagé quand le sourire de Draco s'agrandit et qu'il se détendit.

Le blond se redressa. « - J'ai une proposition pour toi, Harry. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « - Quoi ? »

« - Je te demande si tu accepterais que nous entretenions une cour appropriée. Plus de mensonges ou de jeux et voyons si nous sommes capables de créer d'autres 'bons moments' ensemble. » L'expression du blond était plus ouverte que celle qu'il avait vu jusqu'à présent. « - Evidemment, tu sais où se trouve mon cœur, mais si l'une des parties ne souhaite pas poursuivre une relation amoureuse, alors nous arrêterons tout immédiatement et j'entamerais la procédure de divorce. »

« - Que faire si je ne veux pas essayer ? Que faire si je veux divorcer maintenant ? » Demanda doucement Harry.

« - Alors je vais immédiatement entamer la procédure. » Draco n'avait pas hésité, mais Harry vit la façon dont ses mains s'étaient crispées sur ses genoux l'espace d'un instant.

« - Je vais y réfléchir. » Annonça Harry en se levant. Il joua avec la sangle de son sac de sport avant de le prendre et d'ajuster la sangle sur son épaule.

« - Puis-je te demander une faveur, Harry ? » Demanda Draco, levant les yeux vers lui.

« - Bien sûr. »

« - Ne mets pas trop de temps à répondre. Il est préférable de commencer le processus juridique dès que possible si je dois le faire. »

'Plus facile pour commencer à oublier' était le message inexprimé et tous les deux le savaient.

« - Je te le ferais savoir dès demain. » Promit Harry.

Le brun hocha la tête en signe d'au revoir. Avec un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule, il aperçut Draco perdre cette posture parfaite et s'effondrer vers l'avant, ses coudes appuyés sur ses genoux.

* * *

« - Ron, que penses-tu que je devrais faire ? »

Harry était couché sur son lit en train de chuchoter dans son portable. Il savait que Draco était déjà endormi, mais il ne voulait pas risquer qu'il l'entende.

« - Je ne sais pas, Harry... »

« - Harry ? »

« - Hermione ? » Il pouvait entendre Ron se plaindre de s'être fait prendre le téléphone.

« - Tout va bien ? » Elle avait l'air inquiète, mais la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était d'essayer de la rassurer.

« - Je vais bien. »

« - Es-tu sûr ? Tu sais que tu peux toujours me parler de quoi que ce soit. » Demanda-t-elle.

Harry soupira, il n'allait vraiment nulle part avec Ron et n'était pas prêt de trouver une réponse.

« - Que ferais-tu si tu ne comprenais pas comment les choses devaient changer ou ne pas changer ? Si tu apprenais de nouvelles informations que tu ne connaissais pas à l'époque et que ça changeait ton regard sur quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il avant de secouer la tête, sûr qu'elle ne comprendrait pas. « - Comme si tout avait un sens mais en même pas aucun. » Ajouta-t-il doucement pour lui-même.

« - Peux-tu me dire autre chose ? »

« - Je ne suis pas à l'aise pour en parler maintenant. » Répondit-il. Il supposait que Draco trouverait assez mauvais que Ron soit au courant de la situation.

Hermione ne dit rien pendant un moment et il soupira de défaite. « - Oublie ça, Hermione. »

« - Non, attends ! Je ne sais pas exactement de quoi tu parles mais ça me rappelle quand j'utilisais le Retourneur de Temps pour suivre tous ces cours à Poudlard. J'avais un emploi du temps chargé, tu sais. »

Harry leva les yeux et grogna simplement en réponse.

« - Eh bien, quand je me suis sentie vraiment submergé, je sentais que je ne pouvais pas répondre aux équations ou aux questions. Je ne pouvais pas trop utiliser le Retourneur de Temps, je ne pouvais pas retourner en arrière pour revoir la leçon à plusieurs reprises. »

« - Ok... » Harry se demandait ce que cela pouvait à voir avec lui.

« - Ce que je pouvais faire, c'était utiliser une Pensine, mettre mes souvenirs des cours et ensuite, je pouvais revoir la leçon avec une nouvelle perspective. Cela jetait une lumière différente sur beaucoup de choses que j'avais manquées la première fois. »

« - En imaginant que tu manques quelque chose. » Taquina Harry.

« - Je ne suis pas parfaite Harry et parfois, nous manquons les choses qui sont juste en face de nus. » Il pouvait imaginer son petit sourire supérieur dans sa tête. « - Et... »

« - Je dois y aller, Hermione. Merci ! » Dit-il, en sautant presque du lit.

« - De rien, Harry. Bonne nuit. »

Il avait une Pensine qu'il pourrait utiliser. Dumbledore la lui avait donnée il y a quelques années avec ses propres souvenirs de ses parents et de son parrain afin qu'il puisse en quelque sorte les connaître.

Il jeta le téléphone sur le lit et se dirigea vers son armoire. Il ouvrit vivement les portes et se mit à fouiller à l'intérieur et finit par sortir le petit bassin.

Il déplaça sa table de nuit, l'éloignant du mur et de son lit. Puis il posa le bassin dessus et versa à l'intérieur ce liquide argent dont il n'avait jamais appris le nom.

Il savait exactement quel souvenir prendre. Une fois que tout fut prêt, il plaça ses mains sur la table et se pencha en avant.

_« - __Alors__ maintenant il faut que tu payes pour ton plaisir, Malfoy ? » Railla Harry dès que la porte se referma derrière eux et qu'il fut capable de parler. _

_« - Seulement si tu te considères comme un Malfoy prostitué. » Répondit Draco avec une tranquillité digne. _

_« - Je ne suis pas un Malfoy. » _

_« - Eh bien, maintenant tu en es un par le mariage. » _

_« - Est-ce que tu vas jouer à Madame Potter ? » Harry sourit de satisfaction à la rougeur qui se propagea sur le visage de son 'mari'. _

_..._

_« - __Tu sens bon__. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Harry, le regardant sans reculer. _

_« - Euh... c'est Armani. » Répondit-il, faisant des efforts pour dissimuler sa nervosité. _

_« - C'est drôle que tu utilises des choses __moldues__... » Harry éloigna son nez du cou du blond alors qu'il sentait un autre mystérieux parfum provenant de l'endroit où ses propres mains reposaient sur les épaules de Malfoy. « - Pourquoi dois-je sentir la menthe poivrée ? » _

_« - C'est le sort de rafraichissement. » _

_« - Hmm. » Marmonna__-t-il.__ Presque pour lui-même, il ajouta : « - Est-ce qu'il y a un goût de menthe poivrée ? » Il fit courir sa langue sur une petite parcelle de sa peau. « - __Ça__ l'a. » Il regarda sa main, puis Draco. « - Est-ce que le goût de menthe poivrée est partout ? » Draco __eut__ un frisson qui se propagea dans tout son corps. _

_« - Tu es tellement commun, Potter. » __Draco__ le repoussa un peu, déglutissant difficilement au commentaire suggestif. _

_..._

_Harry saisit plus fortement la taille de __Draco__, bougeant plusieurs fois en avant pour faire pénétrer son gland. Quand il fut en lui, une ruée de plaisir associé à un sentiment de magie mit ses nerfs en feu. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela avant. Il fit remonter ses mains jusqu'au dos du blond, collant leurs __corps ensemble__. __Draco__ était fortement __accroché à lui__ et il put sentir les dents du blond s'enfonçait dans son épaule, lui faisant se demander s'il ressentait la même chose. _

Harry se rapprocha du couple, se penchant vers Draco qui était contre le Harry du souvenir, le visage enfouit dans son épaule et sa joie pure était facile à voir. Voyant cela du point de vue d'une tierce personne, il était facile de remarquer les regards que le blond lui envoyait quand il ne regardait pas. C'était aussi facile de remarquer son découragement quand Harry avait demandé s'ils pouvaient baiser et en finir avec ça. Il était extrêmement clair à Harry que Draco l'aimait.

Il ne le comprenait pas vraiment, mais il mentirait s'il disait que ça ne provoquait pas une sensation dans sa poitrine qui n'était pas désagréable.

Les autres souvenirs causèrent la même chose. Il y avait d'innombrables moments quand Draco prenait soin de lui et faisait sentir Harry comme s'il était... eh bien, aimé, devina-t-il.

Qu'est-ce que Draco demandait vraiment ? Une chance d'être avec lui, d'être son amant ? Bien qu'il ne puisse pas mettre Draco dans la même catégorie que quelqu'un comme le cinglé de cet après-midi, il était plus qu'un chauffe-lit et il voulait clairement être son compagnon.

Ce n'était pas trop mauvais, il n'était pas collant et ses amis et sa famille l'aimait et Harry aimait être en sa présence.

Il n'était plus sérieusement sorti avec quelqu'un depuis Marietta et n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de le faire à nouveau. Il savait que l'intention de Draco avait été de se marier avec lui et ça le rendait nerveux de voir vers où cette relation se dirigeait mais étrangement, si ce mariage était complètement voué à l'échec, ils auraient juste à divorcer.

Et Draco tiendrait sa parole parce qu'il l'aimait.

Vraiment, il n'y avait aucun risque pour lui. Il obtenait un amant magnifique, qu'il ne voulait pas jeter le lendemain matin et que ça ne dérangeait pas d'avoir tout le temps.

Il sortit la tête de la Pensine, l'esprit enfin calmé. Il sortit dans le couloir et avança tranquillement vers la chambre d'ami où Draco dormait. Ouvrant la porte sans faire de bruit, il l'écarta juste assez pour qu'il puisse entrer.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, regardant la silhouette recroquevillé dans le lit king-size. Harry se dirigea de l'autre côté, ôta sa chemise, gardant juste son pantalon de pyjama en coton bleu et il grimpa sur le lit.

« - Oh ! » Il poussa cette exclamation quand son front entra en contact avec le dos de Draco et le blond se crispa. Avant qu'il se lève en hurlant, il chuchota dans son oreille. « - C'est moi. »

Le corps devant lui se détendit, mais pas beaucoup.

« - J'ai ta réponse. » Déclara-t-il, laissant ses lèvres frôler son lobe d'oreille à chacun de ses mots.

« - Vraiment ? » La voix du blond était nonchalante mais Harry le sentit frissonner à son contact.

« - Nous allons donner une chance à ce mariage. Mais plus de potion. » Avertit-il.

« - Je peux m'y soumettre, mais plus d'adultère de ton côté non plus. »

« - Je jouerais franc-jeu. » Promit Harry, sentant le corps de Draco s'appuyer plus fermement contre lui. « - Mais pour ma défense, c'est toi qui a commencé. »

« - Qu'ai-je fait ? » Demanda Draco, mais ne se retournant pas pour le regarder.

« - Juste après le mariage. Tu as dit que tu m'avais acheté parce que j'étais riche, un joueur de Quidditch, que j'avais de bonnes dents et ensuite tu as dit que beaucoup de monde me voulait et que tu voulais ce que tout le monde désirait... ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Draco secoua la tête. « - Potter, j'essayais évidemment de cacher mon affection pour toi. »

« - Je sais. » Le sourire d'Harry était satisfait. « - Mais tu as commencé quand même. Il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de te réprimander. » Il bougea vers l'avant, pressant son érection contre les fesses de Draco. Il était excité depuis qu'il avait vu le souvenir de leur nuit de noce.

Draco émit un petit grognement d'approbation.

« - Autant je voudrais payer ma dette maintenant, mais je devrais dormir un peu. Quelqu'un m'a fait subir beaucoup de pression aujourd'hui. » Harry rigola et attira Draco contre lui et finit par s'endormir quelques instants après avec l'odeur émanant des cheveux de Draco.

_À suivre..._


End file.
